El Descubrimiento de Luna
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: 6 libro de la serie Wonderland. La hechicera Luna ha aceptado que el amor no existe en sus cartas, pero no puede negar el atractivo sexual - o la dominación - del Príncipe Artemis. El místico were-delfín parece estar en todas partes donde a su alrededor y lo desea con un poder que le resulta difícil negar. Contiene LEMON Y BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

**El Descubrimiento de Luna**

**Antes que todo se les recuerda que el BDSM es un tema taboo para quienes no lean este tipo de cosas, aparte que el sexo vas mas allá de la imaginación asi que chicas sensibles y que no sean abiertas de mentes por favor por su bien no leer, ahora si, Hola aquí la historia tan deseada por ustedes jejeje, esperamos que sea de su agrado, esta historia promete mucho. Lean y disfruten. Déjennos Review.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kalina´s Discovery o en español que es El descubrimiento de Kalina de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento **

La hechicera Luna ha aceptado que el amor no existe en sus cartas, pero no puede negar el atractivo sexual - o la dominación - del Príncipe Artemis. El místico were-delfín parece estar en todas partes donde a su alrededor y lo desea con un poder que le resulta difícil negar. Pero Ella es una were-tigre, una criatura de la tierra. No puede existir un futuro para ellos. Cuando las visiones de Luna la llaman a Atlantis, debe enfrentar su terror del agua para intentar salvar a un rey y procurarse sus propios sueños: los de someterse a Artemis y desbloquear la magia que siempre ha estado capturada dentro de su corazón.

Artemis abriga Luna en su mente, en su piel, en su propia sangre. A pesar de que ella se le resiste y rechaza su país acuático, él está decidido a ganársela y reclamarla como suya.

Pero un malvado brujo tiene otros planes para ellos, unos mortales, y dolorosos. Artemis y Luna deberán unir sus corazones, mentes y formidables poderes para salvar un reino y descubrir un amor que ni siquiera sus diferencias podrá dividir.

**Capítulo 1**

La hechicera Luna se alejó de la ceremonia de unión del Señor Yaten y Mina. La habitación estaba llena de parejas riendo y gente que estaba en todos los estados entre vestidos y desvestidos. Todo era colorido y hermoso, brillante y resplandeciente, igual que la cámara en la que había realizado la ceremonia.

Le produjo un gran placer ver a otro par que encontraba a su compañera, y alma para unirse como una sola. Sin embargo, mientras observaba a las felices parejas, tuvo una sensación de vacío en su interior que no podía explicar. Un repentino deseo de estar sola pasó por Luna, y siempre seguía sus instintos.

Cuando se giró para irse, tropezó con Darien, Rey de Corazones y Rey de Tarok. Su reconfortante olor a viento de la tarde y sándalo le trajo una avalancha de recuerdos, mientras la agarraba por los hombros. Ella le había ayudado a encontrar a su compañera, Serena, que se había convertido desde hacía tiempo en la Reina de Corazones.

Su sonrisa para ella fue de cariño, pero sus ojos le decían que estaba muy preocupado por algo. "¿Hay noticias de Diana?", le preguntó, con su voz tanto brusca como preocupada al mismo tiempo.

Luna suspiró al pensar en la Reina de Malachad, hermana de los cuatro reyes de Tarok. "Diana aún huye de las sombras de su pasado. De lo que ha hecho y del monstruo que era su marido." El estómago de Luna se cerró. "Sin importar su voluntad en sentido contrario, el brujo Diamante sigue siendo su marido."

Darien apretó la mandíbula mientras le soltaba los hombros. "Diana pertenece a Tarok, no fuera donde puede verse perjudicada, lejos de su familia. Necesita protección hasta que podamos librarnos de ese bastardo de Diamante, y romper sus votos con él."

Luna se estiró y tocó su mejilla. "Ella tiene muchas curaciones qué hacer. No estoy segura de que quede sanada por completo hasta que Diamante sea conquistado."

El Rey de Corazones hizo un gesto rápido. "De una forma u otra, el mago será destruido."

Luna se puso de puntillas y le dio al rey un casto beso en la mejilla. Él había sido su verdadero primer Amo, y siempre tendría un lugar especial en su corazón, como todos los reyes de Tarok lo tenían.

"Ella encontrará su camino a casa", le dijo mientras se apartaba y le tomaba las manos. "Una vez que Diamante se haya ido, sus demonios serán conquistados y podrá empezar a florecer como la buena persona que es."

El Rey Darien hizo un gesto rígido y le rozó con los labios sus nudillos. Donde una vez su contacto hacía que sus sentidos se tambalearan, ahora simplemente sentía el placer de alguien a quien estimaba profundamente. Le dio una profunda reverencia y le soltó los dedos. "Tengo que volver con Serena."

"Por supuesto, mi señor." Luna sonrió y miró al rey abrirse paso entre la multitud en busca de su compañera.

Mientras se volvía para salir de la enorme caverna donde se realizaba la ceremonia de celebración, vio al Príncipe Artemis mirándola. Una vez más, se sintió atrapada por sus impresionantes ojos azules. Por un momento se detuvo y ella no pudo dejar de mirar al magnífico hombre. Igual que Mina había dicho una vez, su cabello rubio que fluía parecía que había sido tejido con hilo de plata. No sabía lo que era un vikingo, Mina lo había llamado un cruce entre vikingo y un tal príncipe Elvin. Pero era lo que era. Un Were-delfín. Gente guapa y sensual la del mar.

Sus anchos hombros y pecho liso mostraban un físico de nadador, con sus músculos bien cortados y definidos. Como ella él no llevaba nada, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos ojearan sus caderas, pasando sobre sus muslos poderosos, y por los dioses, estaba bien dotado. Cuando miró sus ojos de nuevo, tenía una sonrisa de complicidad.

Luna respiró hondo, obligándose a apartar la mirada de él y continuó su camino lejos de la celebración y a uno de los largos pasillos. Le gustaba la sensación de la calzada de piedra lisa por debajo de sus pies descalzos, del aire fresco de la caverna sobre su piel desnuda. Sus pezones le dolieron con necesidad. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado con un hombre.

Su cuello estaba desnudo de un collar, y sus pezones perforados no llevaban más anillos o adornos de otros sobre ellos esta noche. Nada en su cuerpo daba la señal de propiedad de ningún rey. De ningún hombre.

No es que a ella le hubiera importado estar al servicio de los reyes Tarok. No, había disfrutado de su dominio, había disfrutado de ser tomado por uno, dos, tres a la vez. Una ligera sonrisa tocó sus labios. Había amado ser dominada y había sido feliz sirviendo a los reyes como hechicera. Había tenido el placer de traer a sus compañeras de otro mundo.

Pero para ella... estaba segura de que no encontraría una pareja verdadera. No podía ver su propio futuro en las cartas, ni en sus visiones, ni en sus sueños o en las piedras, pero siempre había sabido que estaba destinada al placer y al placer de ser, y para servir como vidente y hechicera. Pero eso era todo.

Sin embargo, había un hombre ahí, en ese mismo lugar, el príncipe Artemis, quien le hacía doler el cuerpo, incluso más que ningún otro hombre había hecho antes. Pero no había actuado por la necesidad que se agitaba en su interior. Durante el corto período de tiempo en que Luna había estado en el reino del Rey Yaten, había visto varias veces a Artemis y había sentido más que una atracción hacia él. No tenía dudas de que él sentía la misma conexión, y había pedido incluso unirse a él en una fiesta o en un paseo por las cavernas.

No estaba segura de por qué, pero durante esos pocos días antes de que Mina y Yaten se hubieran unido, había negado los avances de Artemis, evitándolo. Había disfrutado un montón de relaciones casuales en el pasado, y el sexo era tan natural como respirar. Pero algo en Artemis le decía que podía estar mucho más apegada a él de lo que podía con cualquier otro hombre. No como un compañero de verdad, por supuesto. El hecho era que no quería desarrollar una relación con un were-delfín. No era que tuviera algún prejuicio, sino porque era una criatura de agua y ella era de la tierra. Los dos no podrían mezclarse. Ella era una were-tigre, que estaba aterrorizada con el agua. Y él siempre sería una criatura del mar.

Su largo cabello negro colgaba hasta sus nalgas y acariciaba la parte superior de sus caderas mientras caminaba por el pasillo brillante pero silencioso. El Reino del Señor Yaten era una belleza, con algo nuevo que explorar en cada paso del camino. Sabía que era bienvenida a dar un paseo de una caverna a la siguiente. Yaten no se guardaba nada, y su pueblo era libre y complaciente. No era raro ver a machos y a hembras aparearse en sus formas humanas o lobo en alguna de las cavernas. Aquí, la gente rara vez se vestía. Luna se sentía más en casa, porque nunca había llevado ropa.

Sin embargo en ese mismo momento deseó cambiar a su forma tigre y disfrutar de la sensación de la brisa alborotando su pelo.

Después de un siglo de vida, se había enseñado a ignorar el dolor de la transformación. Su cuerpo cambiaba, se alargaba, así como sus brazos y piernas. Sus facciones se transformaban en el rostro fuerte de un tigre. Era blanca con rayas negras y el pelo calentaba su piel.

Se paseó por los pasillos, con sus potentes músculos flexionándose a cada paso. Se movió en silencio por un rato, sintiéndose un poco melancólica, como si hubiera algo que pudiera perder una vez que saliera de ese lugar. Pronto se iría para reunirse con la reina Diana otra vez, para ayudarla a calmar el corazón dolorido de la reina y su horror ante lo que les había hecho a sus hermanos, a sus parejas y sus reinos bajo la influencia del maligno hechicero Diamante, su marido.

Con el pensamiento de ese hijo de puta, Luna dio un gruñido que retumbó en las paredes del pasaje de piedra. Gracias a los dioses que el Príncipe Artemis había salvado a Mina y al Señor Yaten de Diamante.

Luna siguió las formas de las cavernas, de una a otra hasta que se sintió a punto de perderse. Era un hermoso laberinto que olía a rica tierra y a flores exóticas. Realmente no le importaba no saber dónde estaba. Era una were-tigre y olería su camino de regreso.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina y el pelo se erizó en su espalda. Su videncia y sentidos de were-tigre le decían que era seguida. Miró por encima del hombro, pero no había nadie allí. El corazón de Luna se aceleró un poco, pero ella continuó su paseo. El aire de la caverna se empujó contra su rostro, por lo que no estuvo más perfumado. Pero no tuvo ninguna duda de que no estaba completamente sola.

Finalmente entró en una caverna que le robó el aliento y le hizo zumbar el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Esta vez su gruñido fue de placer.

Era un lugar de zafiros azules como los ojos de Artemis. La cámara brillaba y brillaba, bañando la habitación con una suave luz azul. No era una gran caverna, pero era acogedora y hermosa. En un extremo un chorro natural fluía a una piscina rodeada de granito pulido, y cortas plantas de musgo, con el pasto extendiéndose alrededor de ella. Poco a poco se acercó a las plantas y su calor fluyó sobre ella. El aire húmedo recubrió su hocico. Cuando llegó a la hierba, se sintió como una cama suave acolchada debajo de sus patas.

Con la intención de disfrutar del placer de un baño caliente, Luna cambió su forma a humana. Casi podía visualizar como su cuerpo se transformaba de nuevo en una delgada mujer, con cabello largo y negro, grandes pechos, un afeitado monte de Venus y ojos color Azul. Cuando una vez más se puso de pie derecha y alta, dio una respiración profunda, limpia.

No había brisa en la habitación, así que cuando inhaló notó el salado ligero olor que no coincidía con los olores de azufre del manantial subterráneo.

Sus sentidos de were-tigre se pusieron en alerta total. Su columna se estremeció y se preparó para cambiar de nuevo. Ahora estaba segura que no estaba sola.

Se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Artemis.

¿Cómo se había colado hasta ella, tan cerca sin que ella fuera consciente de él?

Especialmente cuando había sido en forma de were-tigre. La gente del mar, obviamente, tenía talentos más allá de los que sabía.

Artemis le dirigió una sonrisa sensual, y levantó la mano para envolver un mechón de su cabello largo y negro alrededor de sus dedos. Le dio un tirón ligero. "No puedes huir más de mí, pequeña bruja."

Luna tragó, pero forzó una expresión altanera. "¿Qué te hace pensar que no?" Él se movió más cerca, al mismo tiempo atrayéndola hacia él tirando de sus cabellos. Estaba tan cerca ahora que su pene le dio un codazo a su vientre y sus pezones rozaron su pecho.

El deseo se extendió por ella, rápido y fuerte. Estaba más que húmeda entre sus muslos y sus pezones eran duros como los zafiros de la cámara.

"Te deseo." Sus ojos azules se centraron en ella como si fuera la única mujer que él había deseado siempre. "¿Por qué me has estado evitando?"

Dejó que su boca se curvara en una sonrisa cuando puso sus palmas contra su suave pecho y sintió su calor. "Nosotros somos de dos mundos diferentes, tú y yo." Le pellizcó los pequeños pezones de hombre, y él contuvo el aliento. "Amas el mar. Yo soy de la tierra."

Sus manos agarraron sus caderas y la atrajo hacia sí. "El agua y la tierra siempre se han acoplado. Nada puede separar eso o cambiarlo."

"El flujo y reflujo, el golpeteo del agua contra las rocas y la arena pronto darán lugar a la erosión." Luna aventó su pezones y deslizó sus dedos en el pecho a su fino y sedoso, vello rubio del que fluía de sus hombros al pequeño de su espalda. Él apretó las manos en su cabello y movió su cara más cercana de la suya hasta que sintió su aliento cálido en los labios. "Lejos está de mí desafiar una verdad", dijo justo antes de juntar su boca de la suya.

No había dudas, no había retroceso para ninguno. Luna deslizó su lengua entre sus labios entreabiertos y él respondió con un empuje en los suyos. Él probó su sabor a roble y a aguamiel sin duda bebió en la celebración. Pero había algo más en él. Un sabor fuerte masculino que le hizo girar la cabeza y el calor de su cuerpo como si el alcohol fluyera a través de su propio cuerpo.

Y su olor, oh, dioses, era increíble. Olía a salvaje y a libertad, a mar y a aire fresco mezclado con almizcle masculino.

El beso de Artemis igualó el de ella mientras su necesidad se hacía más urgente. Ligeramente él le mordió el labio inferior y suspiró de satisfacción con la sensación erótica de él. Sus manos se deslizaron más por a su cabello hasta que la atrapó en puños y para atraerla más cerca, era imposible.

Las palmas de sus manos le rozaron la piel a medida que se deslizaban hacia arriba a la curva de su cintura y a sus generosos pechos y tomaban su peso en sus manos. Luego los tocó sólo con sus pulgares y comenzó a jugar con sus pezones haciendo círculos, poniéndolos aún más duros.

El beso fue tan lujoso, al dejarla sentir su tacto, su cuerpo tan increíble que le tomó todo lo que tenía romper el beso.

Cuando lo hizo, ella lo miró, estudiando la línea de su mandíbula, la altura de sus pómulos, y la suave piel de su gente. Era hermoso.

Artemis le quitó el pelo de la cara. "Tienes los ojos color Azul más sorprendentes, mi pequeña dulce bruja".

Hizo una pausa por un momento. Sin importarle la advertencia de su corazón, quería a este hombre por el corto período de tiempo que pudieran tenerse entre sí. "¿Por qué no jugar hasta que uno de nosotros sea llamado a las demandas de los otros?"

Él la estudió luego hizo un gesto lento y sonrió sensualmente.

"Tengo la necesidad de un baño." Ella pasó sus uñas desde su pecho hasta su ingle. "¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

Artemis dio un gemido y tomó una de sus manos con las suyas y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. La llevó de la alfombra de hierba cubierta de musgo de la piscina, donde caminaron por las escaleras de granito y se metieron en sus cálidas aguas.

Las piscinas de baño o las duchas eran naturales para el lado humano de Luna. Era con los grandes cuerpos de agua, los que la hacían temblar de pies a cabeza. Lagos y mares petrificaban más a los were-tigres.

El agua estaba fría para la carne caliente de Luna. El calor de su cuerpo se había enriquecido con la presencia de Artemis y de su propia excitación. Por qué había esperado tanto tiempo, no lo comprendía muy bien. No sufriría de tener el corazón roto porque nunca había amado a un hombre en el sentido de una verdadera pareja. Amaba a todos los hombres con los que se había unido físicamente a su manera, pero siempre tenía una sonrisa de serenidad. Para trataba de recibir tanto placer como complacía a los hombres.

Pero había algo en Artemis que ponía sus instintos en estado de cautelosa alerta.

Cuando estuvieron metidos hasta la cintura, él llevó a Luna a un banco de piedra bajo el agua. Ella agitó la mano en el aire y usó sus poderes para convocar a su cuerpo sabor de menta y dulce y a aroma del té y geles para el cabello.

Él levantó una ceja mientras tinajas de piedra aparecían en sus manos y ella los puso en las rocas detrás del banco. Luego llamó dos toallas grandes y esponjosas que se alzaban ahora en un enorme zafiro plano a pocos metros de la piscina, junto a los frascos. Antes de que pudiera llamar una esponja para el cuerpo, una amarilla apareció en la mano de Artemis, que se encontró junto a las toallas.

Luna inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás en el agua, mojándose y luego se levantó. Ella comenzó a ponerse el gel para el cabello, pero Artemis la detuvo. "Permíteme." Él sacó el corcho grande del frasco de boca ancha y tomó algo del gel con sus dedos. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el olor del gel. "Huele a ti", dijo al abrir los ojos.

Su respiración se volvió dura por un momento mientras se movía detrás de ella y empezaba a enjabonarle el cabello desde la raíz, por todo el camino hasta sus caderas. "Me encanta tu pelo", dijo Artemis mientras le frotaba el cuero cabelludo con las yemas de los pulgares y los dedos. "Nunca me he bañado con una mujer."

Con un suspiro, dijo: "Me parece difícil de creer. Tu tacto es increíble."

Él se acercó y le susurró al oído: "Encontrarás que tengo muchos talentos."

Luna se estremeció de anticipación y sus pezones le dolieron tan fuerte que consideró apretárselos y jalarlos por ella misma para aliviar esa parte que sentía una intensa presión en su interior.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Artemis inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo en el agua. "Te enjuagaré ahora." Su voz salió como una orden, lo que la sorprendió. No había visto el lado dominante de él desde que había estado ahí, a pesar de que lo había estado evitando. Pensó que su cabello lavado se sentía increíble, pero con su cuerpo bañado por Artemis era simplemente increíble, erótico. Estaba sentada en el banco de granito, con su cuerpo sumergido en el fondo hasta sus pechos. Él la puso de lado para poder llegar a su espalda.

Se tomó su tiempo, usando el perfumado gel sobre su cuerpo, empezando por la espalda. Le sostuvo el pelo recogido en su camino, y frotó con la esponja sobre ella con movimientos lentos y sensuales, que causaron que en la base de su columna sintiera un hormigueo. Se sentía como si la esponja amarilla tuviera algún tipo de poderes curativos dentro que la relajaban, la hacía sentir más viva y vibrante.

Él trabajó todo el camino hasta la parte superior de sus nalgas y su Quim le dolió tanto que habría tocado su clítoris, si no tuviera su pelo recogido. Cuando terminó de enjabonarla, él lavó la esponja y luego le enjuagó la espalda antes de liberar su cabello mojado de nuevo.

Los hermosos ojos Artemis estuvieron sobre ella una vez más, mientras él la volvía hacia su cara. La luz azul brillante de los zafiros causaron que su cabello rubio plateado se viera veteado con tonalidades azules.

"Tienes el cuerpo más asombroso, Luna." Puso más gel en la esponja antes de tomar uno de sus brazos y empezar a enjabonarlo. "Imagina lo que puedo, lo que te haría."

Luna se aclaró la garganta al pensar en él conduciéndose a ella, follándola duro. Sin embargo, con tantos hombres con los que había estado, en tantas posiciones como la habían puesto, ¿cómo podría ser él diferente?

Él frotó sus labios a lo largo de su húmeda mandíbula y, como si leyera sus pensamientos, murmuró, "Porque soy diferente".

La promesa sensual de su tono y sus palabras hicieron que un escalofrío corriera por su espalda recta. "¿Qué planeas hacerme?" Trató de preguntarle casualmente mientras se movía en el banco.

"Haré un montón de cosas contigo." Él comenzó a enjabonar su otro brazo, partiendo de su hombro, abriéndose camino del brazo a cada uno de sus dedos. "Y disfrutarás de cada minuto, de cada segundo."

Luna ronroneó cuando empezó en su cuello y poco a poco se abrió camino hasta su pecho. Jugaba con ella, moviendo la esponja alrededor y entre sus grandes pechos, pero sin tocarlos. Su ronroneo se convirtió en un quejido mientras se movía por su vientre plano. "Creo que te has perdido algo", dijo al llegar a sus caderas.

Él la miró y le dio uno de sus sexys a-muerte sonrisas. "No me faltó nada que no tuviera intención de evitar."

Ella gimió y luego volvió a gemir mientras la esponja apenas rozaba su afeitado pubis a su otra cadera. Inclinó la cabeza debajo del agua y se quedó allí. Burbujas subieron a la superficie mientras él prestaba especial atención a sus muslos, rodillas, pantorrillas, tobillos y a cada uno de los dedos de sus pies.

Su corazón se aceleró un poco más rápido, con el pánico brotando en su garganta al pensar en él bajo el agua durante mucho tiempo, y tuvo que obligarse a recordar que era un were-delfín.

El pánico fue sustituido por una sensación de placer mientras la esponja amarilla flotaba a la superficie y él apretaba sus muslos separándolos, colocando sus manos en el interior de sus rodillas. La esponja fue reemplazada por su lengua en la cara interna de su muslo y ella estuvo a punto de levantarse directo de su asiento al sentirla. El agua debajo de sus pechos comenzó a flotar y no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a sus pezones y apretárselos y rodarlos mientras su lengua llegaba a la cara interna de su muslo.

Justo cuando pensaba que iba a poner esa lengua en su Quim, él se movió a la parte interior de su otro muslo, lamiéndolo, besándolo, chupando su camino hacia sus pliegues. Sus muslos temblaron. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Estaba en lo cierto, nada sería exactamente igual que esto que había hecho con ella.

Justo cuando pensaba que no podría torturarla más, tomó sus piernas con sus manos y se las extendió más. Su cuerpo le quemó y ella se soltó los pezones para llegar abajo y sentir la seda de su cabello mojado en el mismo momento en que hundía la cabeza entre sus muslos.

Luna gritó con la exquisita sensación. Y cuando sopló burbujas en su clítoris, pensó que iba a gritar. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de llegar al orgasmo. Pero fue como si algo o alguien estuviera sosteniendo su espalda. Como si Artemis controlara su orgasmo.

Su lengua lamió su clítoris y sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de su núcleo. Ella le sostuvo la cara en ella mientras él la lamía y chupaba, y metía los dedos dentro y fuera mientras estrellaba sus nudillos contra sus pliegues.

Ella no pudo evitar los gritos y las lágrimas que rodaron por su rostro. En todos los modos de dominación y sumisión que había vivido, nunca se había sentido así antes.

"Por favor, Artemis," le rogó, rogando a los dioses que él la oyera bajo el agua. "Tengo que venirme. Hazme llegar."

Él respondió soplando más burbujas contra su clítoris y sus pliegues, metiendo sus dedos profundamente dentro de ella y llegando a ese lugar especial que generalmente garantizaba que volara por el borde con su clímax.

Pero ella no podía. Sabía que de alguna manera él la estaba controlando y ella quiso recargar la espalda, pasar sus uñas sobre sus hombros.

En cambio, ella llevó sus manos de su cabello a sus pezones y comenzó a apretárselos y a jalarlos de nuevo, añadiéndolo a las sensaciones.

De repente estaba en aumento. Más cerca de la cima. Cerca de allí, Artemis movió la cabeza de entre sus muslos y se levantó, sacudiendo su cabello mojado de su cara para que las gotas de agua salpicaran a Luna.

Ella no lo podía creer. No podía creer que se había detenido.

"Hijo de puta." Nunca había llamado alguna vez a uno de sus Doms un hijo de puta, pero Artemis no era su Dom y ella estaba molesta. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado con un hombre. Necesitaba llegar al clímax ahora. "¿Por qué niegas mi placer?"

Él apoyó las manos sobre la piedra a cada lado de ella. "Porque deseo follarte. Deseo que sientas lo que puedo hacer por ti. Y deseo sentir que te vengas cuando esté dentro de ti."

"Entonces fóllame". Jadeó, con ojos muy abiertos y las manos apretadas en puños. "No puedo más."

Él sonrió y la agarró por la cintura, levantándola y caminando sobre la alfombra de musgo. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y sintió la fuerte presión de su pene contra sus pliegues. Oh, por todos los dioses él estaba tan cerca de su entrada. Ella se agachó para agarrar su erección y colocarla en la entrada de su núcleo, pero él fácilmente alejó su brazo.

En su lugar Artemis la dejó en el musgo. Cuando su espalda chocó contra su suavidad, él aferró a uno de sus pezones con la boca, tan fuerte que ella gritó y su voz resonó en la cámara de zafiros. Él utilizó una de sus manos para agarrar su pene y frotar sus pliegues con él. Finalmente chupó duro en un pezón y luego empezó a chupar su otro pezón igual de duro.

Ella estaba salvaje en sus brazos, pasando sus uñas por su espalda y agarrándose a su pelo. Nunca había actuado tan animal como para este hombre en todos sus años de ser sumisa.

Justo cuando estaba pensando en asesinarlo, él puso su pene en la apertura de su centro y con un solo golpe, entró en ella duro y profundo.

Ella gritó en voz alta y fuerte. Oh, dioses, se sentía tan bien en su interior. Como si fuera una hinchazón, expandiéndola, llegando profundo en ella.

Artemis le dedicó una sonrisa de deseo total y absoluto y ella sintió la necesidad de aferrarse a sus caderas y comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo de modo que él se manejara dentro y fuera de ella. Le clavó las uñas en los hombros mientras se levantaba con él para sostener sus embestidas. Más y más fuerte él la folló, hasta que ella estaba gritando, con la necesidad de llegar al orgasmo.

"Ahora, mi pequeña bruja dulce. ¡Vente!"

Luna gritó cuando su orgasmo se estrelló contra ella. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió el latido total y completo del pene de Artemis dentro de ella, latiendo, bombeando su semilla en su interior.

El orgasmo no sólo continuó, sino que se quedó bajo su piel, fluyendo a través de ella en formas que nunca soñó. Ella miró hacia abajo para ver que su piel en realidad ¡Cambiaba de colores! Con cada prolongado latido, su cuerpo pasaba de púrpura, a azul, a verde, a amarillo, naranja, rojo, a todos los colores del arco iris. Mientras todos los colores se apoderaban de ella se sintió en los huesos.

Después, el shock la meció.

No sólo sintió el más increíble orgasmo de su vida, sino que su magia fuertemente atada amenazaba con estallar en llamas mientras los consumía a los dos. Su miedo se enfrentó con su éxtasis mientras los colores seguían atravesándola en ondas. Ella había escondido sus poderes durante tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo. Era fuerte, pero también aterrador sentir que subía a la superficie. Había mantenido la poderosa magia oculta de todo el mundo, incluida ella misma, conteniéndose para servir como vidente. Pero ahora, _dioses_. Tenía que alejarlo antes de que se soltara.

Finalmente, su piel volvió a su tono normal, su orgasmo cedió, y la magia se volvió un fuego lento y luego desapareció. Ella todavía estaba llorando por la exquisita sensación de su orgasmo. Incluso el pene de Artemis seguía palpitando en su interior, enviándole pequeñas sacudidas de placer que se irradiaban a través de ella.

Ella estaba tan floja que cuando él la miró a los sólo pudo ver hacia él en estado de shock y asombro.

"Tenías razón", finalmente logró decir. "Eso fue increíble".

Él se acomodó junto a ella, a su lado, con su cabeza levantada con una mano. Él utilizó la otra para trazar círculos pequeños en su vientre.

Sólo se miraron por un largo momento antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar.

Finalmente, Artemis dijo: "Desde el momento en que te vi, supe que nos vendríamos juntos."

"Ahí está la cuestión." Su cuerpo estaba demasiado sin huesos desde el más allá por su alucinante orgasmo. "¿Por qué? Yo soy una were-tigre. Tú eres un were-delfín".

"¿Por qué importa?" Él rozó sus labios sobre su frente y ella se estremeció. "Soy libre de ir y venir cuando me plazca. Tú eres libre de hacer lo mismo. Podemos compartir nuestros mundos."

Miedo y tristeza subieron a su sonrisa. "Nunca iré a ningún gran cuerpo de agua. Soy un gato. Les temo."

"Pero hay tantas cosas que te puedo mostrar." Levantó la cabeza, y su sonrisa fue confiada, arrogante incluso. "Es seguro viajar a Atlantis. Tenemos un transporte especial. El Señor Yaten se ha unido a nosotros con frecuencia, igual que otros miembros de su reino."

"Ellos son lobos, no gatos." Luna suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Disfrutemos de lo que tenemos el tiempo que lo tengamos." Ella le dio una pequeña mueca. "Tengo la intención de compensar todo lo que me he estado perdiendo."

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**El Descubrimiento de Luna**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kalina´s Discovery o en español que es El descubrimiento de Kalina de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento **

La hechicera Luna ha aceptado que el amor no existe en sus cartas, pero no puede negar el atractivo sexual - o la dominación - del Príncipe Artemis. El místico were-delfín parece estar en todas partes donde a su alrededor y lo desea con un poder que le resulta difícil negar. Pero Ella es una were-tigre, una criatura de la tierra. No puede existir un futuro para ellos. Cuando las visiones de Luna la llaman a Atlantis, debe enfrentar su terror del agua para intentar salvar a un rey y procurarse sus propios sueños: los de someterse a Artemis y desbloquear la magia que siempre ha estado capturada dentro de su corazón.

Artemis abriga Luna en su mente, en su piel, en su propia sangre. A pesar de que ella se le resiste y rechaza su país acuático, él está decidido a ganársela y reclamarla como suya.

Pero un malvado brujo tiene otros planes para ellos, unos mortales, y dolorosos. Artemis y Luna deberán unir sus corazones, mentes y formidables poderes para salvar un reino y descubrir un amor que ni siquiera sus diferencias podrá dividir.

**Capítulo 2**

El suelo cubierto de musgo era un cojín suave debajo de Artemis mientras descansaba a su lado, con una palma de la mano sosteniendo su cabeza mientras observaba a Luna. Un destello iluminó los ojos de deseo de la bruja mientras ella se acostaba sobre la espalda tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su piel. A poca distancia se escuchaba el agua de la bañera y los escalones de granito de la piscina en la que se habían bañado. Ella era tan diferente de la mayoría de las mujeres. Independiente y confiada, casi como si abrazara un lado dominante.

Imposible. Ella era de los reinos Tarok, y había sido entrenada para el placer de un hombre. Cuando él había preguntado por ella, el Señor Yaten le había dicho que disfrutaba de su papel de sumisión. Un papel que Artemis tenía toda la intención de explorar con ella.

Tomó un trozo de musgo de la tierra y se lo arrojó a ella. A medida que se deslizaba por su estómago y luego se detenía, ella puso los ojos en el techo de roca. El musgo acarició su vientre. "¿Eres siempre tan travieso?"

Su boca se deslizó en una media sonrisa. "¿Es eso lo que soy?" Pasó una pierna encima de su abdomen y muslos, sujetándola a la tierra. "Si soy travieso, entonces ¿Tú que eres, hechicera Luna?"

"Una vidente." Ella perdió la punta de los dedos en la parte superior de su muslo, dando un baile ligero y sensual a través de su piel. Su pene se endureció en respuesta.

"Eso no es lo que quiero saber." Él le tomó la mano y llevó su muñeca a su boca, chasqueando su lengua por el interior de la misma. "Eres un enigma. Un misterio para todos los que te conocen. Quiero explorar ese misterio".

Ella lo miró un momento y luego retiró la mano de la suya, pasando sus uñas de nuevo por el camino que había tomado. Su erección se puso más firme con su tacto. ¿Estaría tratando de distraerlo?

Su mirada bajó. "Yo soy lo que soy. He servido como vidente durante casi cien años. ¿Qué más hay que saber?"

"¿Naciste en el reino Tarok?", le preguntó.

Luna calló antes de sacudir la cabeza, su pelo negro se deslizó sobre el suelo cubierto de musgo. Frunció el ceño como si se debatiera entre decírselo o no. "Vengo de otro reino. Que yo no he visto desde que era cachorra."

Una vez más, él tomó su mano en las suyas y besó el interior de su muñeca, pero su mirada estuvo fija en sus ambarinos ojos. "¿De qué reino?" Con un fuerte suspiro le dio un ligero encogimiento de uno de sus hombros delgados. "Es muy complicado y estoy cansada de esta conversación."

Artemis la miró por un instante más y decidió no forzar el tema por ahora. ¿De dónde _habría_ venido? "Dijiste anteriormente que planeabas compensar lo que habías perdido." Le tomó un pecho y comenzó a masajear suavemente el suave globo. "¿Qué es lo que te perdiste?"

Ella miró su mano y sonrió. "La intimidad". Entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció. "Diana y yo hemos estado un poco aisladas."

Ah... sí. Luna había estado con la hermana de los reyes Tarok en los últimos tiempos. Rodeó el pezón rosado de la hechicera con su dedo, disfrutando del escalofrío que pasó por ella. ¿Habría sido Diana una mala influencia? O tal vez Luna había sido libre por mucho tiempo, y necesitaba un maestro.

Artemis rodó el pezón de Luna entre sus dedos. Sus grandes y oscuras pestañas acariciaron sus altos pómulos. "Has perdido el tacto de un hombre, su dominio." Se movió para que más de su cuerpo cubriera la de ella, inmovilizándola.

Sus cejas se reunieron como si pensara duro en su pregunta. "Sí. Pero no quiero ser dominada más tiempo. Me gusta mi libertad."

_Oh, lo hace, ¿verdad?_ Casualmente apartó a un lado las palabras con una risa ligera. Luna era más que una sumisa nacida, y tenía la intención de explorar ese territorio con ella. Su deseo era follarla, dominarla.

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Puedes encontrar algo de humor en mis palabras?"

Él se encogió de hombros sin que su hombro tocara el suelo. "Los hombres dominan a las mujeres por completo. Esa es la forma de nuestro mundo." Luego tomó su pezón, lo que la hizo jadear.

La tensión jugó en su mandíbula, mientras la cerraba de golpe. Con un solo aliento, ella dijo: "No con Diana, ni con las reinas Tarok, y ciertamente no con Mina".

La hechicera era adorable cuando estaba inestable. Sus ojos eran como lava bajo un cristal. La barbilla pequeña se levantó bruscamente. Dioses, deseaba follarla de nuevo.

Con un suspiro, él se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda y miró fijamente los zafiros brillantes en el techo, viendo la luz y las sombras bailar a través de ellos. "Esas mujeres de las que hablas no son de nuestro mundo. Los machos de su mundo anterior, estaban confundidos. Han perdido el control de su universo, incluyendo a sus mujeres."

"Diana no es del mismo mundo que Mina o las reinas Tarok." Su voz se elevó considerablemente.

Él se dio la vuelta de nuevo a su lado, poniendo su mano debajo de su cabeza una vez más. Para sólo escudriñar la mala cara de Luna. "Sí, y la mujer trató de matar a sus hermanos, a sus esposas y a sus hijos".

Luna entrecerró los ojos. "Como sabes, Diana estuvo bajo control mental de Diamante. No decidió hacer todo lo que hizo."

Artemis desestimó los comentarios de Luna. Estaba claro para él que Luna estaba mal dirigida. Necesitaba a alguien para guiar su espalda en su mundo de dominación y sumisión. Y no había que negarlo, el calor de la mujer lo llamaba de una manera inquietante. Era como una resaca que lo atraía hacia ella. Con la unión del Señor Yaten y Mina, Artemis sintió que su propia necesidad de una compañera se había activado. Extraño. Su vida había sido una de placer con quien y donde quisiera. La idea lo hizo sonreír mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a Luna. La vida estaba destinada a ser disfrutada, saboreada. "Arrodíllate", le ordenó.

Como si fuera su segunda naturaleza para Luna, se movió rápidamente para obedecer sus órdenes. Luego de que una ola de preocupación se deslizó por su cara. En lugar de echar la mirada al suelo como una bueno sub, ella miró sus ojos de frente. Su mirada Azul tiró de él, como si un manto de magia lo cubriera, deseando desahogarse en sus profundidades doradas. Él podía perderse en esas piscinas fundidas.

Sin embargo, no lo haría.

Mentalmente, sacudió la cabeza. Era su juicio soportarlo. Artemis amaba la distracción con las mujeres. Su padre había dicho que sería su perdición. Sin embargo, no podía resistir su encanto, sus aromas y sus cuerpos calientes, su piel satinada y su cabello sedoso, suave y sus gritos de éxtasis, mientras él las llevaba al clímax.

Era con lo que había vivido.

Su saco se llenó de sangre, extendiéndose y extendiendo su pene. El agradable dolor fue bien recibido. No había nada como estar enfundado en un apretado trasero, acariciado por una boca húmeda, acunado por Quim caliente, o tener el sabor de una mujer en su lengua.

Sí. Artemis amaba a las mujeres, especialmente cuando estaban para su placer, como la que estaba ante él pronto estaría.

Empezó a caminar lento alrededor de Luna mientras permanecía arrodillada. Ella tenía un aire sensual, exótico. Él hizo un círculo y se enfrentó a ella una vez más.

Con las ideas salvajes al parecer flotando en su cabeza, se preguntó si ella se plegaría a su voluntad. ¿O pelearía con él, como Mina había hecho con Yaten? El pensamiento le dio una emoción que no sabía que existía. ¿Disfrutaría de conquistar a una mujer obstinada?

Él era un príncipe. Los sujetos se inclinaban a sus demandas. Las mujeres caían a sus pies. Lo que quería, lo tenía. "¿Quieres que te folle otra vez, pequeña bruja?"

Las fosas nasales de Luna se abrieron. Sus pezones arrugados no mentían, sus palabras la habían excitado. "Sí, pero no usaré collar o seré atada. Compartiremos el mismo placer."

¿Iguales? Él levantó una ceja. Qué idea tan pintoresca. Aun así, era únicamente la fantasía de la mujer. La pequeña brujita se engañaba si no admitía el placer de ser dominada. El Señor Yaten le había dicho que Luna disfrutaba de ser gobernada por los reyes Tarok, por no hablar de sus múltiples parejas. La tensión se apoderó de sus hombros y cuello con el pensamiento de ella con otros hombres. ¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea. Sin embargo sus dedos se cerraron en puños. "Hmm..." murmuró, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado y moviendo los hombros para sacudirse la opresión extraña en sus músculos.

En el pasado se había esforzado por no-relacionarse, por seguir sin compromisos. Su vida era una de libertad y diversión. Armando, su hermano mayor, llevaba el trono de la Atlántida y las responsabilidades que iban con eso. Artemis era exactamente cómo le gustaba. Sus actividades eran las de persuadir féminas.

Él era, a todos los efectos, el rey de repuesto - un sustituto - si algo le pasaba a su hermano. Sin embargo, Armando estaba sano y cuerdo. Armando se casaría con una bella mujer del Reino de Incasha situado en el extremo este de los límites de la Atlántida. El rey de Incasha había sido un aliado de toda la vida del padre de Artemis, antes de la sucesión. La unión de Armando y Selene había sido sellada desde su nacimiento.

Inconscientemente, Artemis deslizó sus nudillos a lo largo de la curva de la línea de la mandíbula de Luna. "Tan suave. Tan hermosa." La necesidad de tocar a la hechicera era tan fuerte que su ira se levantó. _¿Qué diablos me pasa? _

Últimamente, había estado en el borde, como si su mundo hubiera cambiado. Varios meses antes de la muerte de su padre, este lo había reprendido por su manera pícara. Le advirtió que vendría el tiempo cuando necesitaría reproducirse y asentarse. Con la llegada de Luna la intensidad de su inquietud se había elevado a un máximo histórico. Cada vez que estaba a su alrededor, no podía resistirse a sentir su piel bajo su mano. Siempre estaba invadiendo sus pensamientos, sus emociones y agitándolo, robándole el control al que desesperadamente se aferraba. El aire se llenó de su olor y se quedó sobre todo, inquietándolo. Nunca había codiciado a una mujer hasta el punto de limitar su obsesión.

Y no era cualquier mujer – sino a esta mujer – a una determinada were-tigre y vidente.

_Imposible_.

Artemis se negaba a aceptar las palabras de su padre. "No," gruñó, tanto por frustración con su padre como respuesta a la estipulación de Luna para sus futuras uniones.

¿Qué era lo que ella le estaba solicitando? ¿Igualdad?

Luna comenzó a levantarse de su posición de rodillas. "Entonces debería irme ahora."

La idea envió a Artemis a un frenesí mental. Su pulso comenzó elevarse. Su naturaleza para dominarla subió a la superficie como una burbuja de aire liberada bajo el agua, rápida y furiosa. De ninguna manera podía permitirle que se fuera, sobre todo porque no podía nombrar esta locura que le torcía el intestino.

Dioses, ¿sería que la profecía de su padre ya se estaba desarrollando? ¿Luna estaría destinada a ser su compañera?

Inmediatamente, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, deteniéndola. "No." Liberó el aire en sus pulmones con una sola exhalación. Tendría a esta mujer otra vez, y luego la dejaría ir. Le demostraría a su padre que el destino no controlaría su destino.

Luna se detuvo. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras lo miraba desde su posición arrodillada.

Su mirada permaneció fija en ella mientras una sensación de calor pasaba por sus venas como un vapor de movimiento lento. La sensación exterior envió una oleada de sangre a su ingle y una prensa apretó su pecho.

Poco a poco, se arrodilló a su lado y se inclinó tan cerca de su oído que sus labios tocaron su blanda piel. Su tono de voz bajó. "Eres mi pequeña bruja. No importa lo que digas, me deseas." Debajo de sus manos, la sintió temblar. Ya fuera por enojo o excitación, no lo sabía.

La bruja era suya. Eso era lo que importaba. La determinación que sentía lo perturbaba. Le mordió el lóbulo la oreja con frustración.

Ella chilló por la sorpresa, pero no se movió.

¿Luna sería su compañera? La idea continuaba revoloteando en su cabeza, enviando un escalofrío por su espalda al alcanzar un mechón del cabello de ella haciéndolo girar alrededor de sus dedos. Estaba frío y húmedo como su piel.

Su mano se apretó aún más en su cabello húmedo, obligando a su cabeza a moverse hacia atrás para que sus miradas se cruzaran. Podía imaginarla atada y despatarrada en su cama de concha de ostra, en espera de sus deseos. Con su cabello de ébano extendido contra el brillo opalescente de la madre-perla sería un contraste sensacional. Sus pechos levantándose con anticipación al momento en que la tocara, sería impresionante.

Sí. Esta pequeña bruja era suya. Las palabras se sentían tan directas, se sentían tan bien.

"Eres mía", gruñó desafiándola a contradecirlo. El brillo de luz de los zafiros detrás de ella creaba un halo azul alrededor de ella. Una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de su boca. Podía rechazar la idea. Pero él sabía la verdad, la sentía en lo más profundo en su interior.

Dioses. Su padre había tenido razón.

Artemis vio moverse su garganta mientras tragaba. "Yo no pertenezco a ningún hombre."

Había sido bautizada como una vidente, un ser brillante que, sin embargo, era consciente de la verdad. Se echó a reír por dentro. ¿Qué ciegos eran de su propio destino?

Le soltó el cabello y se puso delante moviéndose detrás de su cuerpo arrodillado. Con un simple toque de su mano, apartó el cabello encima de su hombro por lo que su mirada podía rastrear el flujo sensual de su columna. Luego cerró los ojos. Desde lo profundo de él llamó al mar para obtener su ayuda. De la nada una gran alga apareció, de forma rápida envolviéndose alrededor de las muñecas de Luna, llevándolas con fuerza detrás de ella.

Ella gritó. Luego, el silencio captó el momento, antes de hablar. "Quítame las ataduras." No podía ver su rostro, pero su tono de voz estaba lleno de una reserva fría. No ofreció lucha contra las algas verde intenso entretejidas con un tallo de algas rojas. Los dos colores daban un agradable contraste contra su piel blanca. Dos estrellas de mar idénticas se aferraban a las plantas de mar.

En lugar de luchar contra él, Luna sacudió la cabeza, agitando su cabello hacia atrás sobre su hombro para que se balanceara entre su trasero. "Soy libre. Ningún hombre me posee. No me pongo las cadenas de nadie." Sus dedos se movieron, ganando su atención. "Ni algas." Su voz se había vuelto arrogante.

Inhalando profundamente, él captó el olor de su casa, de la sal y de la vida marina. "Recuerda, jugaremos hasta que uno de nosotros sea llamado." Pero la idea de que alguna vez la liberara de su cuerpo, acrecentaba su tensión. Todo dentro de él, le decía que ella era suya.

_Así es como el Señor Yaten se había sentido cuando había conocido a Mina_. En ese momento, Artemis no podía entender las cosas por las que su amigo había pasado por mantener a su pareja. Ahora, tenía inicios de comprensión.

Luna sostuvo la cabeza alta, con su mirada hacia adelante como si fuera indiferente. Él le acarició la mano y uno de sus brazos con un toque liviano como pluma. Su respiración se hizo difícil. Su confianza pareció vacilar.

¿Podría sentir su conexión? ¿Sabría la verdad de su destino? ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría descubrir que estaban destinados a acoplarse?

Mientras se movía a la cara de ella, su pene se sacudió. El deseo brilló en sus ojos. Ella tragó, trabajando más duro para evitar su mirada. Él se tomó a sí mismo. Sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de su erección estimulándola aún más mientras deslizaba su mano desde la base hasta la punta y volvía a empezar.

Las líneas de su mandíbula se apretaron.

"¿Te excita verme tocar mi pene?" Movió su pulgar atrás y adelante sobre la humedad de líquido pre-seminal que apareció de la pequeña abertura de su corona.

Sus pechos subían con cada respiración. "Sí." Su respuesta fue brusca, como si se enfureciera de admitirlo.

Una vez más se movió detrás de ella. Ver sus delicadas manos atadas con sus ataduras hacía que sus dedos se apretaran alrededor de su hinchado miembro. La presión era un pobre sustituto de su cuerpo caliente.

"Tú no deseas la libertad, Luna. Necesitas a un hombre, a un amo. Me necesitas."

Su espalda se puso rígida en su posición arrodillada. Su cuerpo tembló. "Olvídate de ti mismo." Fue todo lo que ella dijo. Por primera vez, le pareció oír que su voz normalmente tranquila y serena que llevaba un toque de ira. Ella no hizo ningún intento de levantarse de su posición de rodillas.

Él junto un puñado de su cabello y se lo llevó a la nariz. Nunca había conocido a una mujer de tal misterio. Menta y dulce té del baño de antes acarició sus sentidos. Pero había algo más, madreselva, extraños perfumes, aceites, elíxires y un sinnúmero de otros olores, como algo terrenal que era únicamente suyo.

Incluso su independencia lo emocionaba, pero sólo hasta cierto punto.

_Dejémosla resistir lo que hay entre nosotros_. _Su entrega será mucho más dulce en mi lengua_. Eso él sabía que era verdad, porque era un guerrero, un miembro de la Marina de élite de Atlantis en el reino de su hermano.

Con un movimiento de su mano, soltó su cabello y dio una risa inesperada de ironía. "La libertad es sólo una ilusión, mi pequeña bruja."

La servidumbre al Señor Yaten era lo que Artemis y su familia habían insistido en hacer para pagar la deuda, que la familia que Artemis le debía al señor de los lobos que habitaba en las cuevas de la montaña por rescatar a su madre de Diamante. La obligación de Artemis había terminado cuando había salvado al Señor Yaten y a Mina de otro de los planes de Diamante para apoderarse de ciudad Esmeralda del Señor Yaten.

Todo parecía mucho más claro ahora. La vida de Artemis nunca había sido realmente suya. Incluso ahora, servía a su hermano. Cualquier día podía ser convocado a la Atlántida, y sin vacilar, iría. El servicio había sido inculcado en él.

La libertad era en realidad una ilusión.

Pero la mujer frente a él no lo era.

Arrancó las dos estrellas de mar de las algas envueltas alrededor de las muñecas de Luna, y luego se movió frente a ella. Tenía las mejillas encendidas con un rosado delicioso. "Todos pertenecemos a alguien o a algo. Para mí es a mi pueblo, a mi posición en la vida." Cuando la noticia que estaba libre de su deber llegara a la ciudad de la Atlántida, no tenía ninguna duda de que Armando lo invitaría a su casa. Hasta entonces estaría con Luna. Le mostraría la belleza de su mundo y la haría suya.

"Yo…"

Su palabra se interrumpió cuando él colocó una estrella sobre su pezón. Ella abrió la boca mientras el pequeño equinodermo se agarraba. La succión de inmediato volvió sus pupilas oscuras con excitación. Artemis tenía un agudo sentido del olfato. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron cuando ella lanzó jugos entre sus muslos. Un pulso se movió en sus testículos.

"Sí. Podrás disfrutar de mi mundo."

A medida que sus miradas se cruzaban, se encerraron en un trance que lo obligó a arrodillarse ante ella.

"No. No estaré cerca del mar ", insistió.

Cuando él colocó la segunda estrella de mar en su otro pecho inconscientemente ella se inclinó hacia él. Él sonrió y soltó la estrella de mar, y luego se sentó en cuclillas delante de ella. "El mar es una belleza incomparable, Luna. Que rueda para darte la bienvenida y luego te toma en un abrazo. Debajo de su superficie se encuentra una forma diferente de vida llena de colores vibrantes y más vida marina de la que puedas imaginar. Es un mundo separado del resto."

Ella estaba impresionada con la descripción decorada de la vida marina inusual para su mundo. Él sabía que las pequeñas criaturas tomarían cada uno de sus pezones profundamente en su boca. En su mente podía ver sus protuberancias rosadas apretarse de alegría, estirándose y alongándose, con el tirón de la fuerza de cada animal. La presión y el vacío quebrarían la resistencia de Luna. Su lengua se deslizó entre sus labios seductoramente. Ella gimió mientras él, acariciaba la estrella de mar sobre sus pezones.

"Tengo que probarte", él se quejó.

Con las manos en sus hombros, deslizó la palma de su mano a lo largo de su delicada piel, con la acción, se acercó más a ella hasta que sus cuerpos se unieron en su posición arrodillada frente a frente. Una gran cantidad de carne de gallina se erizó en su piel debajo de su toque. Su firme erección se apretó contra su vientre. Podía sentir la estrella de mar entre ellos, picando su pecho.

Artemis capturó la boca de Luna en un beso de fuego para probarla y descubrir sus placeres ocultos. Ella jaló de sus ataduras. Quería sentir sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo disfrutaba que estuviera atada para su placer.

Una mujer atada tenía la llave del deseo de un hombre. Era más leña al fuego. Una explosión de poder hizo estragos en su mente y cuerpo con tal fuerza que sintió que el mundo entero era su océano. Él gobernaba todo en su vista, incluyendo a la mujer bajo su mando.

Su respiración era difícil cuando él rompió el beso. La pasión ardía en sus ojos como nunca había visto antes. Con un suave golpe, su lengua se deslizó seductoramente en sus labios, como si devorara el último sabor persistente de él. La simple acción causó que sus bolas se acercaran a su cuerpo creando un pulso tan intenso que fue doloroso.

"Fuiste creada para el disfrute sexual." Pasó los dedos por debajo de su barbilla. "Eres mi pareja ideal."

Se movió para quedar acostado sobre su espalda. Sus muslos se extendieron de forma en que Luna podía arrodillarse entre ellos. Incapaz de apartar los ojos de sus pechos, vio los globos hincharse con cada inhalación. Sus estrellas aferradas a sus pezones eran una vista embriagadora.

Luego llegó a ella. "Ven a mí." Abrió la boca y lanzó la voz suave y encantadora de su pueblo, un sonido lírico usado para seducir y cautivar. Las notas musicales salieron de su garganta y flotaron en el aire para envolverse alrededor de Luna.

Sus pupilas se dilataron. Ella miró su erección y luego capturó su mirada con la suya. Lo deseaba. Ese era el primer paso de la dominación.

Era cierto que Artemis quería que Luna se le rindiera, en cuerpo y alma. Sin embargo, también quería mostrarle la belleza de su mundo, el misticismo de su pueblo. Alzó la voz una vez más con la melodía de placer y de excitación, para no adormecerla bajo su hechizo. No como lo haría con un enemigo. La voz de un were-delfín se podía utilizar como un arma pasiva para hipnotizar a sus enemigos, atraerlos y someterlos pacíficamente.

A través de ojos medio-cerrados la miró. "Tómame en tu boca", le ordenó mientras sus manos se deslizaban detrás de su cabeza.

Eso iba a ser bueno.

Sus rodillas se abrieron, mientras se doblaba por la cintura hacia su palpitante miembro. Los músculos de su abdomen se cerraron al sentir un roce de su aliento cálido sobre su piel. Él luchó con el puño de su mano en su cabello y la jaló, el resto del camino. Con ojos con pesados párpados vio cómo su boca se abría y soplaba sobre él.

"Dioses, mujer, me estás matando." Pero le encantó. La anticipación de piel con piel uniéndose, o en este caso, cuando ella lo tomó entre sus labios, era un fuego lento en su vientre. Un momento como este no debía ser apresurado, sino saboreado como un buen vino o un trozo suculento de anguila. Como si ella supiera que él anhelaba tocarla, ella se quedó por encima de él.

Lo intentaría, por todos los dioses de los cielos, lo intentaría, pero no podía aguantar más. "Necesito tu boca sobre mí ahora." Sus manos se movieron debajo de su cabeza y agarró un puñado de su cabello, jalando de ella hacia él mientras daba un respiro. No se perdió la sonrisa que adornó sus labios. Pagaría por su broma, pero no antes de que penetrara profundamente en su calor.

El aliento hizo un silbido de aire al entrar forzado, fresco llenando su boca. Ella se cerró a su alrededor y comenzó a acariciarlo con su boca y lengua con movimientos largos y lentos. Él casi se olvidó de soltar el aliento de sus pulmones. Cuando sus dientes lo rasparon, luchó por mantener el control. Pero era difícil con su lengua sobre su sensible cabeza. Ella empujó en la pequeña ranura en varias ocasiones y Artemis pensó que había muerto y se había ido a los cielos.

"Suéltame, bruja." Sus palabras fueron meros suspiros. Ese era el punto del placer-dolor, cuando disfrutaba de su viaje a la orilla sólo para colgarse del precipicio de sus uñas. También era una carrera para ver cómo Luna miraba con avidez su pene como si su punto culminante hubiera sido despojado de ella. "Quédate en tu posición." Ella obedeció su orden siguiendo de rodillas, apoyándose en sus piernas cuando se inclinó para que su vientre tocara sus muslos.

Él se movió debajo de ella y desde su espalda para arrastrarse a sus pies. Luego se movió para quedar de espaldas. Dioses, su trasero era hermoso. La palma de su mano alisó su piel, suave y cremosa. Desde el momento en que la había visto querido abrir sus nalgas y hundirse entre ellas.

Pero ella no estaba preparada para él.

Detrás de ella, llegó alrededor de las estrellas de mar atadas a sus pechos. Las criaturas tenían un punto delicado, justo debajo de su vientre y cuando se las presionaba detenían su aspiración. Encontró la zona y presionó. Luna gimió cuando los equinodermos dejaron de lado sus pezones. Sus nudos estaban sensibles, así que él puso la estrella de mar a un lado y tomó sus pezones. Ella gritó cuando se los estrechó duro, manteniendo la presión hasta que le cortó la respiración.

Cuando la soltó, ella gritó, "Más." Era una petición que él no podía ignorar. Una vez más, agarró sus pezones. Ella tenía la cabeza girada hacia un lado para que él viera las lágrimas deslizándose de sus ojos. "Sí..."

Artemis supo que cuando él le soltara los preciosos picos otra vez, ella los sentiría entumecidos. Un dolor que traería un dulce, dulce dolor, dolor que sufriría durante el resto del día. "Cada vez que te toques los senos o roces contra algo pensarás en mí", le susurró al oído.

"Artemis, te necesito." Sus palabras pusieron una sonrisa en su rostro cuando extendió la palma de su mano y una concha curva se materializó llena de un gel fresco y azul. "Pronto, mi pequeña bruja." Después de sumergir sus dedos en el gel, se lo puso en el saco de su pene, deslizando su palma hacia arriba y hacia abajo hasta que estuvo bien cubierto. El deslizamiento de su mano libre hizo que tres temblores rápidos corrieran a través de él de pies a cabeza. Respiró con dientes apretados. Agradable y lentamente, dejó que el aire entrara a sus pulmones.

Cuando Luna se retorció delante de él, él se inclinó y mordió su trasero. Un gemido apretó sus labios mientras se inclinaba más hacia el suelo para que su pecho casi con las manos aún atadas a su espalda, extendiendo sus nalgas más ampliamente para él.

Ella lo deseaba, deseaba esto.

"Tensa. Tan fuerte." Hundiendo un dedo en el gel una vez más, lo puso en su capullo rosado. Ella se movió contra su mano mientras insertaba lentamente un dedo, con el gel dentro y alrededor de su entrada.

Cuando resbaló un segundo dentro de ella, ella gritó, "Artemis, por favor."

"No hablarás sin permiso", le advirtió bombeando dentro y fuera de su tenso agujero. Le encantaba su resistencia, la forma en que su cuerpo se cerraba sobre sus dedos.

"Fóllame ahora", exigió con su voz cayendo un poco.

Inmediatamente, él retiró con los dedos. "Te has ganado un castigo."

"¿Qué?" Sus hombros se levantaron cuando ella comenzó a levantarse. Él movió su mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza para sostenerla en su lugar y ella jadeó.

Una vez más buscó la ayuda del mar. En lugar de la concha que estaba en su mano, una pequeña esponja barbona y roja y un trozo grueso de algas aparecieron.

Al abrir la boca para darle un escarmiento, puso la esponja en su boca. Sus palabras se convirtieron en una mezcla de sonidos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y le permitió pasar debajo de su control. Con un par de pasos él la enfrentó. Levantando su mano la empezó a acariciar. Caricias largas que lo hicieron ponerse aún más largo, más duro.

Dioses, tenía que estar dentro de ella. "¿Deseas esto bruja?" Él sintió que sus ojos se estrechaban mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia arriba y debajo de su miembro. Este juego no podía continuar por mucho tiempo. Había empujado sus límites.

Ella lo estudió y luego deslizó su mirada por su cuerpo descansando en su pene. Su mandíbula se apretó alrededor de la esponja. Hubo un momento en que se preguntó si lo rechazaría. Luego asintió y se inclinó una vez más.

La satisfacción calentó su pecho mientras se movía detrás de ella. Su deseo por él era más grande que su necesidad de independencia.

Con un chasquido de muñeca las algas azotaron sus nalgas. La delicada piel se puso de un rosa vivo antes de que él les diera a ambos lo que deseaban. Él la follaría, con su polla enterrada en su trasero.

El flogger golpeó su carne y ella gimió detrás de la esponja. La palma de su mano acarició la zona. Dioses, era suave. No podía dejar de tocarla, de sentir las huellas ligeras que dejaba cada vez que la azotaba. Una y otra vez, aplicó el látigo a su delicada piel, repitiendo el proceso de calmarla hasta que ella se retorció debajo de su castigo, llorando suavemente alrededor de la mordaza. Gritos que rompieron el control que le quedaba. Tenía que tenerla ahora.

Con una sacudida, lanzó el flogger a un lado y se arrodilló detrás de ella. Su trasero estaba caliente al tacto, justo para follarlo. Pene en mano, dio un codazo en contra su entrada. Se echó hacia atrás mientras se ponía su erección más allá del primer anillo apretado de su ano. Se movió lentamente, acercándose más y más hasta que estuvo colocado dentro de su cuerpo. Entonces llegó a la esponja de su boca y se la quitó. Necesitaba escuchar sus sonidos de éxtasis mientras la tomaba. Cuando sus manos encontraron sus pezones y los exprimió, un estremecimiento sacudió todo su cuerpo cuando él empezó a follarla. Se los pellizcó, jaló y retorció mientras la montaba con fuerza. Luego deslizó una palma hacia debajo de su abdomen a su hinchado clítoris. Ella gimió bajo cuando lo comenzó a circular. Una y otra vez jugó con el hinchado brote. Los músculos de su ano lo sujetaban con fuerza, casi empujándolo por el abismo.

Estaba tan cerca que se sostenía de un hilo. "No llegues al clímax hasta que te dé permiso." Los dedos de sus pies se hundieron en el musgo debajo de él. Esta vez no restringiría su orgasmo, sino que la dejaría controlarlo. Sólo entonces él sabría que ella se inclinaba debajo de su voluntad.

"Por favor", exclamó ella mientras su clítoris pulsaba debajo de su toque. Él metió un dedo en su húmeda vagina moviéndolo dentro y fuera, rápido y duro. Se le cortó la respiración cuando insertó otro. Ella temblaba por controlarse. Estaba tan orgulloso de ella. Luego apretó su pulgar contra su hinchado capullo lo que la hizo lanzar una serie de gemidos suaves que actuaron como catalizador. Él no pudo contenerse mientras se empujaba una vez, dos veces. Su cuerpo se estremecía bajo sus pies. Cada músculo y tendón estaban apretados. Los dedos de sus pies se hundieron en el musgo y en la tierra, y se preparó. Su punto culminante explotó.

"Ven a mí, bruja", se quejó él, arrojando su largo pelo rubio sobre su hombro mientras penetraba su cuerpo en el de ella. Luego se calmó.

Dioses, dolía tanto mientras su semilla salía corriendo de su saco, que rasgaba a través de su pene y llenaba su trasero. Al mismo tiempo, su cabeza se levantó. Gritó fuerte y largo. A través de sus dedos sintió su turno de llegar al clímax bajo su piel, el encanto del mar se agitó en ondas, mientras se elevaba y se estrellaba contra las rocas. Comenzó de nuevo a bombear dentro y fuera de su apretado agujero de carne, abofeteándola, mientras apretaba lo último de su descendencia de su miembro.

Un arco iris de colores brilló bajo su piel mientras su esencia se combinaba con la de ella y parecía que había algo más, algo que estaba luchando por controlar.

Pero entonces el corazón de Artemis martilló contra su pecho mientras fue testigo de un color violeta oscuro uniéndose a los otros colores. La preocupación por la visión de los colores oscuros se apoderó de él cuando se resbaló por el cuerpo de Luna.

Con un movimiento de su mano, le soltó las muñecas atadas y envió a la parte de atrás las algas, estrellas de mar y esponjas. Se acomodó y a Luna en el suave cojín de musgo para que se enfrentaran entre sí. Se apoderó de su boca con la suya y la flexionó con su asalto. Cuando se separaron ella lo honró con una saciada sonrisa.

"Increíble." Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho. El olor del sexo los rodeó. "¿Los colores tienen un significado?"

Artemis apretó los labios en su frente. "No hay magia en la propia liberación, sobre todo si tu pareja es un were-delfín." Deslizó su mano por su muslo. "Mandamos en los misterios de las aguas. El semen de un macho were-delfín es un catalizador que abre caminos al alma de una mujer." Sus ojos eran grandes, con asombro. Sí. Ella disfrutaría de su mundo. "La magia nos ayuda a seleccionar a nuestras compañeras, para determinar su estado de ánimo y garantizar su placer."

"Todo esto a través de un arco iris de colores", sostuvo, con su expresión de curiosidad. "¿Cada color tiene un significado?"

Mientras su mano se acercaba más a la cima de sus muslos, su otra mano echó hacia atrás su cabello para poder ver sus celestes ojos. "El rojo es coraje y fortaleza. Nuestras vidas no son fáciles. Debemos elegir sabiamente a nuestra pareja. Un aura de color rojo es muy fuerte." Sintió una oleada de orgullo en el pecho.

Las yemas de sus dedos se movieron a través de su brazo. "¿Y el amarillo?"

"El amarillo tiene la belleza del sol, la promesa de un nuevo día de fe." No quería decirle, pero ese color era débil en el esquema del modelo de color que mostraba. "El azul es para la pureza, el agua y todo lo inocente."

Ella vaciló antes de preguntar: "¿Y qué dice la sombra azul de mí?"

Estirando la mano Artemis la deslizó a través de sus húmedos pliegues. "Dentro de ti está la honestidad, al menos como lo veo. Sin embargo, luchas contra tu propio destino. Tienes miedo de enfrentarte a la verdad de lo que está delante de ti."

"Mentiroso". Sus muslos se apretaron encarcelándolo a su lado. Y por primera vez una risita de niña brotó de sus labios. "Tú has hecho eso."

Atrapado in fraganti. Está bien, quizás se lo merecía. "¿Quieres saber lo que significa el verde?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Tengo miedo de preguntar."

"El verde es el crecimiento y el renacimiento, la fertilidad".

Luna volvió la cabeza negándose a mirarlo a los ojos. "El púrpura. ¿Qué significa el púrpura?", preguntó.

El púrpura significaba confusión en la mente del ser y en el alma. Su tono había sido muy oscuro. "Ven aquí, tengo que probarte", dijo, volteándola para poder presionar su boca en la suya. Mientras la besaba, mentalmente recorrió los otros colores que no deseaba ver.

El café significaba el cambio de la pérdida de una cosa y la llegada de otra. El gris era indecisión, agitación. Había visto sombras de luz de esos colores en el aura de Luna. Pero, afortunadamente, no negras. El negro era una señal de la muerte. Ya fuera de la muerte de la mujer o de la muerte por su mano. Era un color que nunca había visto mientras se apareaban, y que nunca quería ver.

Aclarándose la garganta se separó. "Príncipe Artemis".

El temor aumentó en Artemis. Reconoció la voz del hombre.

Ya era hora.

Artemis miró sobre su hombro a Klon, un were-delfín compañero y miembro de la Marina de élite de Atlantis. "Mi príncipe, el rey ha solicitado tu regreso inmediato." La mirada del hombre de cabello oscuro estaba fija en Artemis.

"¿Inmediata?", preguntó Artemis, ya conociendo la respuesta. Su hermano nunca le daba ninguna orden que no quisiera dar, ni esperaba ser obedecido. A pesar de que Artemis no estaba contento con la petición de Armando, respetaba a su hermano y lo servía. Pero necesitaba más tiempo con Luna.

"Nos vamos dentro de media hora." Klon se inclinó de nuevo y luego giró para irse.

Artemis se puso de pie y Luna también. Él la abrazó con el brazo extendido, con sus manos acariciando sus hombros. "Ven conmigo a Atlántida, mi pequeña bruja dulce".

Una sombra se deslizó a través de sus ojos color Azul, el miedo se encendió en sus profundidades. "No puedo". Si Artemis no la conociera habría pensado que había escuchado lamento en su voz.

El nudo en su estómago se apretó. "Sí puedes. Tienes que hacerlo."

Luna se zafó de sus manos. Levantó la mano para tomar su mejilla con la palma de la suya. "No estamos destinados a estar juntos. Adiós, Príncipe Artemis." Se volvió y salió de la cámara, y la bruja desapareció de su vida.

Un caleidoscopio de emociones bombardearon a Artemis. Nunca se había sentido así. Nunca se había sentido vacío al salir de la cama de una mujer.

Armando se paseaba por la sala del trono, con sus pisadas fuertes. "No conozco a esta were-tigre, a la hechicera, que es tu última conquista." Se detuvo y miró a Artemis. "Cortejarla puede esperar."

Artemis frunció el ceño desde donde estaba sentado y se volvió hacia el resplandor de su hermano. Los hombros anchos de Armando estaban tan atrás que hacían que sus desnudos seis-tres1 se vieran más altos, Armando sabía que algo carcomía a su hermano. ¿La aprehensión de Armando era debida a que dejaba a Armando a cargo de la Atlántida?

Un muro de defensa se levantó alrededor de Armando, pero se desplomó con la misma rapidez. Él no había pedido esa responsabilidad, pero haría lo que se esperaba de él - por su hermano - por su pueblo.

La incertidumbre tocó los ojos azules de Armando mientras hablaba. "Es mi deber cumplir con el padre de Selene y asegurar los términos de nuestra unidad. Es tu deber gobernar en mi ausencia y dejar a esa mujer sola mientras gobiernas." Su cabello dorado, del largo de su cintura flotaba alrededor de Artemis desde sus hombros cuando le dio la espalda a Artemis. Un suspiro lleno de desesperación llenó el silencio mientras Armando inhalaba y sacudió la cabeza.

Artemis rechinó los dientes mientras miraba la espalda de su hermano. Armando pensaba que Luna era sólo otra conquista. No, ella era mucho más, pero Artemis no estaba dispuesto a admitir eso ante nadie más excepto a sí mismo. Estudió a su hermano. Parecía injusto que Armando no se hubiera dado la oportunidad de buscar a su compañera como era normal para los were-delfines. "Es evidente que lo tuyo con Selene no es una fiesta de amor".

Armando giró sobre sus pies para hacerle frente a Artemis. "¿Qué tiene el amor que ver con nada?" Había una fuerte mordida en su preocupado tono. "Somos de la realeza. Tenemos una responsabilidad con nuestros antepasados, con nuestra gente." Armando hizo una pausa. Respiró hondo. "Es hora de que hablemos de los secretos del trono si algo me llegara a ocurrir. He retrasado esto por tanto tiempo como he podido. Era mi esperanza que maduraras y tuvieras la sabiduría de aprender a gobernar si ese destino llegaba."

Armando cerró la distancia entre él y su hermano. "No hay necesidad de discutir nada de esto más", dijo con tono cortante mientras se encontraba cara a cara con Armando.

La preocupación aumentó en la frente de su hermano.

¿Armando quería esa unión? ¿Alguna vez querría renunciar a la responsabilidad de ser rey? Los Dioses sabían que Artemis nunca había querido la carga. ¿O había algo más inquietando a su hermano?

Artemis puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano. "No hay temor de que perezca en algún momento pronto. Además, piensa en el caos que se crearías con la corona." Sonrió. "Sólo la idea de que ser gobernante debe mantenerte sano y feliz." Armando se soltó y se dirigió a las grandes puertas de roble.

"Artemis".

Artemis ignoró el llamado de su hermano, así como la posibilidad de que alguna vez fuera a heredar la corona... no podía pensar en un destino peor.

**Continuara…**

6 con 3 aproximadamente 1.92 m

**N/a: Hola mis niñas espero que les allá gustado mucho estos capis… empezaremos a subir de 2 en 2 capis… estos son mas largos… esperamos que sean de su agrado. Saludos y dejen Rew feliz día de los reyes magos.**

1


	3. Chapter 3

**El Descubrimiento de Luna**

**Hola chicas aquí os dejamos 2 capis mas dejen Review si hasta mañana.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kalina´s Discovery o en español que es El descubrimiento de Kalina de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

La hechicera Luna ha aceptado que el amor no existe en sus cartas, pero no puede negar el atractivo sexual - o la dominación - del Príncipe Artemis. El místico were-delfín parece estar en todas partes donde a su alrededor y lo desea con un poder que le resulta difícil negar. Pero Ella es una were-tigre, una criatura de la tierra. No puede existir un futuro para ellos. Cuando las visiones de Luna la llaman a Atlantis, debe enfrentar su terror del agua para intentar salvar a un rey y procurarse sus propios sueños: los de someterse a Artemis y desbloquear la magia que siempre ha estado capturada dentro de su corazón.

Artemis abriga a Luna en su mente, en su piel, en su propia sangre. A pesar de que ella se le resiste y rechaza su país acuático, él está decidido a ganársela y reclamarla como suya.

Pero un malvado brujo tiene otros planes para ellos, unos mortales, y dolorosos. Artemis y Luna deberán unir sus corazones, mentes y formidables poderes para salvar un reino y descubrir un amor que ni siquiera sus diferencias podrá dividir.

**Capítulo 3**

Las olas del mar se precipitaron para encontrarse con los pies de Luna. La arena se arremolinó entre los dedos de sus pies antes de rodar de nuevo. Cálido sol calentó su cuerpo desnudo y su reflejo brilló en la superficie del agua. Había pasado una semana desde que el Príncipe Artemis había vuelto a Atlantis y ella había planeado dejar el reino del Señor Yaten también. Había pensado que tenía otras obligaciones que atender.

Los dioses ciertamente tenían otros planes para ella por el momento.

Una leve brisa levantó el pelo negro de sus hombros y le dio una caricia suave a su trasero que la hizo estremecer. Sus pezones se volvieron duros como el diamante mientras apretaba un zafiro del tamaño de una manzana a su pecho.

La arena húmeda se aferraba a sus pies mientras miraba el suave oleaje y bebía el aire del océano. Debido que era una were-tigre nunca había siquiera puesto un pie en el mar hasta ahora. Como cualquier gato, estaba aterrada de los lagos y océanos, y la idea de estar atrapada en un gran cuerpo de agua hacía que su corazón se acelerara y el pánico subiera a su garganta.

Pero esto sí podía hacer. Podía acercarse a la orilla y dejar que el agua jugara con sus pies y sentir la suave arena bajo ellos.

Si fuera tan fácil.

Si sólo eso fuera todo lo que tuviera que hacer.

Luna respiró hondo, con su corazón latiendo más y apretó el zafiro más duro de en sus pechos desnudos.

Era una hechicera, una vidente. Esa mañana sus sentidos de vidente la habían llevado a la cámara que había compartido una noche con Artemis, en la cámara de los zafiros. Cada vez que se veía obligada a tomar un objeto, sabía que una vez que lo levantara estaba destinada a hacer lo que fuera que veía cuando tocaba el objeto. En ese caso había sido el zafiro que tenía brillando como si luz dorada parpadeara dentro de él, y la atraída hacia él.

En el momento en que había recogido el zafiro, había visto su tarea.

Sin embargo, esa era la primera vez que temía lo que debía hacer.

Esa era la primera vez que quería huir de su responsabilidad.

¿Cómo podría entrar en el agua? ¿Cómo podría el destino considerar tal cosa con ella? No sabía nadar y la idea de estar en el agua hacía que su cuerpo temblaba. Pero había visto su deber en la piedra obligándola a tomar ese camino.

"Tienes que hacer esto", susurró.

Una ola más grande se estrelló contra sus tobillos y ella dio un paso hacia atrás involuntariamente.

Sólo la idea de estar con Artemis hacía que sus pezones se pusieran más duros y la humedad se reuniera entre sus muslos. Ella podía fácilmente recordar la imagen del momento en que la había follado. Dioses, lo bueno que se había sentido dentro de ella, lo maravilloso que realmente se había sentido que él la dominara. Lo mucho que lo deseaba todavía. Y los orgasmos – con los que nada se podían comparar.

Había pensado que nunca volvería a verlo, pero ahora no tenía más remedio que ir a Atlantis antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Si tan sólo pudiera enviar a otra persona, pero siempre era su destino entregar la profecía o visión en persona a la que estaba destinado a recibirlo.

"¿Está lista, mi señora?"

Luna se sorprendió al oír la voz de Derel, uno de los were-delfines que servían al Príncipe Artemis y a su familia, muy por debajo del agua. Ella se apartó del mar y se enfrentó al hombre que estaba tan desnudo como ella. Estaba muy guapo con el océano de sus ojos azules, con el pelo tan rubio brillante como el de Artemis y la sonrisa de un canalla. En su brazo llevaba la piel de un were-delfín. Se parecía mucho a las pieles de foca que Luna había visto durante sus últimos viajes con la reina Diana. Sólo la piel tenía el ligero brillo iridiscente de un arco iris. Él se la pondría una vez que comenzara su viaje.

Detrás de Derel había dos hombres más, cada uno con pieles were-delfín sobre sus brazos.

Luna intentó una sonrisa, pero fracasó estrepitosamente. "¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará?"

Derel sonrió, y se preguntó si había una pizca de diversión en sus ojos. "Sí, señora. El Señor Yaten ha utilizado este método para viajar muchas veces a la Atlántida, y como usted sabe él es un hombre lobo."

A los hombres lobo no les importa el agua tanto como a los were-tigres. Ella dio una respiración profunda. Podía hacer eso. "Entonces vámonos".

Derel hizo una reverencia. Él y los otros dos hombres caminaron hacia el océano y se zambulleron con la gracia de su especie. En el siguiente momento tres criaturas tritones, aparecieron, a excepción de que cada uno tenía una aleta a lo largo de su espalda. Se quedaron en medio, con la mitad del cuerpo fuera del agua y uno de ellos ladró como una foca antes de que los tres se zambulleran debajo de la superficie.

Luna movió las manos hacia abajo y aferró el zafiro en su agitado vientre. Esperó y esperó. La tensión en sus hombros se elevó hasta que ella no creyó que pudiera soportarla por más tiempo.

Finalmente, un muy grande y claro artilugio apareció sobre el agua, empujado por los tres were-delfines. Brillaba a la luz del sol y se veía como una burbuja de jabón gigante. Su temblor aumentó mientras se metía más en el agua hacia el transporte que la esperaba.

Sus instintos de gato amenazaron con tomar el relevo. Quiso gruñir, cambiar a tigre, regresar hacia el bosque más allá de la playa y correr hasta estar lejos, muy lejos de ese lugar.

Pero ella levantó la barbilla, respiró hondo y continuó dando un paso tambaleante tras otro hacia la burbuja.

En el momento en que llegó a los were-delfines y al transporte, el agua estaba en su cintura y ella estaba casi lista para salir del pánico que amenazaba con consumirla.

Ella volvió a respirar hondo, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón. "¿C-Cómo puedo entrar?", preguntó a Derel.

Él puso su mano contra la burbuja, y se deslizó en el interior del transporte. "Simple, Señora", dijo.

Eso casi la hizo entrar. ¿Subiría a un artilugio podría presionarse contra su deslizamiento y meterse en él?

Sin duda sintiendo su terror, Derel dijo: "La sostendremos para usted, milady. Sólo suba y entre"

"Pero ¿qué pasa con el agua? Con las otras cosas…" Sintió el roce de algo contra sus tobillos y casi gritó. "Ellos podrían abrirse paso en el interior, también."

Derel negó, con su pelo largo húmedo deslizándose sobre sus hombros. "Una vez que esté dentro de sus confines, el transporte será sellado y nada podrá entrar. Y usted no podrá salir hasta que llegamos a la ciudad".

La sensación del agua alrededor de su vientre era casi más de lo que podía soportar. "¿Hay suficiente aire?"

"Mucho". Derel sonrió. "Ahora pase al interior, milady Luna, y la llevaremos con el Príncipe Artemis y el rey Armando."

Luna dio un salto y apretó la mano y el zafiro en la burbuja. Se deslizó con facilidad en el transporte. Se sentía como empujar los brazos a través de un gel espeso. Respiró hondo y aguantó el aire, mientras se dejaba llevar bajo el agua, y lanzaba todo su cuerpo en la burbuja.

Esa sensación pegajosa se deslizó por su piel desnuda y fue sorprendentemente sensual y excitante. En el momento en que estuvo dentro, el aire se agitó y ya no sintió el agua alrededor de su cuerpo. Con cautela dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y luego lo absorbió con otra respiración, pero esta vez no lo sostuvo. El transporte tenía un olor a limpio y fresco en él, como una habitación bien limpia con aire puro del mar girando a través de él.

Poniendo una palma contra la pared de la burbuja, probó lo que Derel le había dicho acerca de no poder salir. Se sentía tan sólido como el cristal ahora. Algo más confiada, se arrodilló en la parte inferior de la burbuja y se asomó a la playa que parecía tan lejana.

En el momento siguiente estaba bajo el agua. No pudo evitar gritar cuando todo se oscureció. Su voz se hizo eco alrededor de la burbuja y ella esperó que lo hubiera contenido, que el transporte fuera a prueba de sonido porque no quería que los were-delfines la escucharan.

El cuerpo de Luna temblaba. Quería transformarse, arañar su camino y salir de la burbuja y de nuevo a la superficie y a la costa que la esperaba. Pero se obligó a calmarse. Dio profundas respiraciones. Centrándose en lo que fuera que estuviera a su alrededor. Calmada. Serena. Eso era como siempre había sido.

Sus ojos de were-tigre fácilmente se adaptaron a la oscuridad y vio a los were-delfines impulsar el transporte con sus manos. A medida que avanzaban más profundo, las formaciones de roca oscura cambiaron a incrustadas rocas de colores. Peces que había comido en muchas ocasiones nadaban pasando, algunos en grupos, otros solos. ¿Habrían los que estaban solos perdido su camino?, se preguntó. Varias criaturas delgadas como serpientes se acercaron mucho, deslizándose alrededor de la burbuja como si trataran de descubrir su contenido. Su corazón se aceleró. Los dientes de las mandíbulas que las revestían podían ser lo suficientemente afiladas para hacer estallar la burbuja, pero una criatura gigante como hongo llamó la atención de las serpientes. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando se alejaron en su persecución. La visión de las estrellas de mar, como las que Artemis había colocado en sus pezones, causó que sus mejillas se calentaran. Su Quim se humedeció al recordarlo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, su ritmo cardíaco había disminuido y el terror se había convertido en fascinación. La burbuja de zafiro se sentía caliente en sus manos y se encontró con que el interior del transporte tenía una temperatura agradable. No demasiado caliente, ni muy fría, sino perfecta.

Más y más abajo los were-delfines empujaron la burbuja. Se hacía más oscuro cuanto más profundo iban, sin embargo, algunas de las cosas firmes como roca brillaban y la ayudaban a ver. En las partes más bajas del océano, diferentes variedades de peces de los que había más arriba nadaban.

Encontró que cuanto más se concentraba en la vida del mar a su alrededor, más fácil el viaje era. Casi podía fingir que estaba en la tierra.

Los were-delfines empujaron el transporte hacia una montaña de tierra y Luna contuvo el aliento. ¿Qué pasaría si la burbuja se enganchaba en una de las piedras puntiagudas que sobresalían a su lado?

Los hombres le dieron un codazo al transporte más abajo, hasta que una enorme caverna apareció ante ellos, con un suave resplandor azul viniendo desde dentro. Luna se levantó sobre sus rodillas, se inclinó y puso sus manos contra la pared de la burbuja. Todavía se sentía firme, como el cristal.

Antes de que lo supiera, estaban dentro de una caverna subterránea y con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa y el asombro por el azul brillante de los líquenes que eran lo suficientemente brillantes como para iluminar el camino.

Se movió a través de una serie de cavernas, todas bajo el agua, hasta que de repente la burbuja se movió tan rápido que Luna cayó sobre su trasero, dejando caer el zafiro y deteniéndose con las manos. Estaban mitad dentro mitad fuera del agua, moviéndose hacia una ciudad increíble en una enorme caverna. Atlantis estaba encaramada en las colinas rocosas y era tan colorida y se veía tan ocupada como la vida marina que había rodeado la burbuja en su viaje hacia abajo.

En el agua a un extremo de la orilla, were-delfines más grande retozaban con los más jóvenes, con su piel brillante a la luz azul. En la tierra vio mucha gente haciendo lo suyo, y todos estaban tan desnudos como ella.

Cuando llegaron a una especie de muelle, el transporte fue empujado a una enorme concha que era del tamaño de la burbuja en que se encontraba, excepto que a la mitad de alto. Ella se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, mientras el transporte y la cáscara se levantaban lentamente hasta que estuvo a un paso encima de la plataforma. Oyó un silbido entonces.

La burbuja se desvaneció.

Luna agarró el zafiro de su concha y se puso en pie con los ojos abiertos. Se obligó a dar un respiro y se sorprendió al descubrir que era como respirar aire saliendo del mar. Un aroma limpio y fresco que le gustaba.

Ahora estaba de pie en la cubierta suave, en donde el transporte había aterrizado antes de desvanecerse.

Luna levantó la vista para ver a Derel en su forma humana, pero sin su piel-were. Cruzó la plataforma, la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a salir de la cáscara.

"Es una estación de acoplamiento", dijo como si leyera su mente. "Este es el muelle de transporte, después el material de transporte se introduce en la concha que el que se utilizará cuando sea necesario más adelante."

"Oh." Ella agarró la mano fuerte de Derel mientras la ayudaba a bajar las escaleras. Se sorprendió al descubrir que ya no estaba mojada como cuando había entrado en el agua antes de meterse en la burbuja, aunque los extremos de su largo cabello estaban húmedos. No se había dado cuenta de que en el transporte se había secado el pelo y el cuerpo.

El were-delfín le dio una sensual sonrisa que le recordó notablemente a Artemis. "Eso no había sido tan malo, ¿Verdad?"

Sacudió la cabeza y esta vez pudo sonreír. "No, en absoluto." Hizo una mueca a su siguiente pensamiento, sin embargo. Aunque ahora tendré que volver a subir una vez que mi asunto con el rey Armando, el hermano de Artemis, esté terminado.

Pero ¿cuánto tiempo se necesitaría para que le sirviera como había servido a los necesitados con su capacidad como vidente antes?

Derel mantuvo su mano en la parte baja de su espalda mientras la acompañaba a la ciudad subterránea. Mientras caminaban hacia ella, la ciudad parecía aún más brillante, más limpia, más colorida y hermosa de lo que podría haber imaginado. Estaba hecha de conchas de mar, y otras cosas de debajo del mar, con las que no estaba familiarizada, junto con la roca que parecía de granito pulido.

La ciudad no era tan terriblemente diferente de las ciudades en que había vivido, sino que en lugar de nubes flotando encima, sólo había rocas y líquenes azules brillando intensamente lo suficiente para ayudar a la luz de la ciudad. Le dio una extraña sensación de estar bajo tierra y bajo el océano, todos a la vez. Por un momento, su pecho se oprimió, como si una bandada de pájaros estuviera a punto de estallar. Su corazón latía con fuerza, pero se dijo que tenía aire para respirar y el agua no caería sobre su cabeza, aplastándola. Poco a poco su respiración disminuyó a un ritmo normal. Estaba en la tierra. Muy, muy, muy por debajo del océano, pero eso se podía manejar. La gente asintió a Derel como inclinándose ante un señor o ante un rey. Luna ladeó la cabeza y miró hacia el guapo were-delfín. El zafiro calentó su mano y el conocimiento vino a ella al instante.

"Eres el hermano menor del Príncipe Artemis, el tercero en la línea de sucesión al trono", afirmó.

Él le hizo un guiño. "Ese soy yo, señora."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?", le preguntó.

Con su sonrisa diabólica quiso sonreír también. "Has arruinado toda mi diversión. Pensabas que era más que un humilde siervo de la familia real."

Luna puso los ojos en blanco y Derel se rió.

El camino que llevaba a través de la ciudad conducía directamente a una combinación extensa de edificios que no podrían ser nada más que el palacio real. Era hermoso, con el azul cristalino del mar, y brillante como el sol en la superficie del agua antes que Luna hubiera hecho su viaje a la Atlántida. Fuentes de were-delfines de piedra salían de conchas enormes que se alineaban en pasarela. Las manos de los were-delfines estaban ahuecadas, y de sus palmas se elevaba agua que caía de nuevo a las fuentes con un sonido musical.

Por alguna extraña razón, cuanto más se acercaban al palacio, más sentía como un enjambre de mariposas revoloteaba en su interior. La idea de ver a Artemis le traía rubor a sus mejillas y pesadez a su respiración. Esa misma sensación se había apoderado de ella cada vez que había pensado en él, mientras estaba en el reino del Señor Yaten, y esos sentimientos la habían asustado. Como lo hacían ahora.

Finalmente, ella y Derel entraron en la cámara interior del palacio y Luna miró a su alrededor con asombro.

Él se acercó a ella, pero cuando movió su mano a su espalda baja lo dejó deslizarla por la curva de sus nalgas en un movimiento sensual, asustándola, sin embargo, haciendo que sus pezones y humedad se reuniera entre sus muslos. "Convocaré a Artemis", dijo y le dio esa sonrisa pícara de nuevo antes de irse.

Luna respiró hondo y estudió la habitación en la que había murales preciosos en las paredes que representaban la belleza del mar que había visto camino abajo. En algunos murales había were-delfines jugando, mientras que en otros estaban en forma humana. La mayoría estaban desnudos. Sólo unos pocos usaban algún tipo de ropa. Los were-delfines vivían igual que los hombres lobo y los were-tigres, prefiriendo lo que la naturaleza les daba.

"Siempre supe que vendrías a mí."

La voz sensual detrás de Luna causó que su corazón saltara. Se dio la vuelta, agarrando el zafiro en su pecho.

Artemis. El hombre desnudo era tan guapo como lo había estado cuando lo había visto por última vez. Sus ojos azules brillaban como el mar y contuvo el aliento mientras miraba su largo pelo rubio plateado. Su sonrisa era sensual mientras tomaba sus muñecas en las suyas y llevó sus manos a su pecho. Ella comprendió lo que significaba el poder mientras él la atraía tan cerca que su pene rígido rozaba su vientre y sus labios se apretaron contra su frente. Oyó su inhalación profunda y suspiró mientras él decía, "Tu aroma es... como a menta y a té dulce".

Luna se estremeció. Una de las palmas de sus manos se mantuvo contra su suave y musculoso pecho, y su otra mano apretó el estrecho de zafiro entre ellos. Ella no podía dejar de beberse el olor almizclado de él, como él lo estaba haciendo con ella. Olía a océano, a todo lo que era salvaje y libre debajo de sus aguas.

Ella sabía que estaba aquí por otra razón, pero ahora mismo no se le ocurría pensar porqué. Inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo y de inmediato llevó a su boca la suya para un beso que no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes de conocerlo.

Su beso fue suave, pero firme y dominante. Se encontró apoyada en él más, con sus pezones acariciando su pecho, y ella se puso más húmeda entre sus muslos. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en que la llevara al piso y dirigiera su pene dentro de ella. Las imágenes de los dos juntos llenaron su mente... con el recuerdo de su piel cambiando de colores con sus orgasmos mientras él la llenaba de su semilla.

Antes de que lo supiera tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus manos apretaban sus nalgas fuertemente. Su pene estaba tan duro contra su vientre que podía imaginar lo que se sentiría en su interior.

Ella se perdió... se perdió en el beso. Perdida en su deseo por este hombre. Perdida en su necesidad de estar con él.

Pero entonces, su visión se agudizó y repentinamente, un destello de dolor apareció detrás de sus ojos y sintió el calor de la piedra en su mano.

Luna pasó su mano libre por su pecho y lo empujó. La expresión de Artemis fue confundida mientras la liberaba, y aun así su mirada azul ardía con fuego. Ella casi se arrojó contra él, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y queriendo dirigirlo a su centro.

Casi.

Casi.

Temblando por la fuerza de su necesidad, levantó el zafiro del tamaño de una manzana entre los dos y respiró hondo. "Estoy aquí..." Ella tragó. "Estoy aquí para darte una advertencia. Tu gente está en peligro, el rey está en grave peligro. Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para detener lo que he visto."

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**El Descubrimiento de Luna**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kalina´s Discovery o en español que es El descubrimiento de Kalina de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

La hechicera Luna ha aceptado que el amor no existe en sus cartas, pero no puede negar el atractivo sexual - o la dominación - del Príncipe Artemis. El místico were-delfín parece estar en todas partes donde a su alrededor y lo desea con un poder que le resulta difícil negar. Pero Ella es una were-tigre, una criatura de la tierra. No puede existir un futuro para ellos. Cuando las visiones de Luna la llaman a Atlantis, debe enfrentar su terror del agua para intentar salvar a un rey y procurarse sus propios sueños: los de someterse a Artemis y desbloquear la magia que siempre ha estado capturada dentro de su corazón.

Artemis abriga a Luna en su mente, en su piel, en su propia sangre. A pesar de que ella se le resiste y rechaza su país acuático, él está decidido a ganársela y reclamarla como suya.

Pero un malvado brujo tiene otros planes para ellos, unos mortales, y dolorosos. Artemis y Luna deberán unir sus corazones, mentes y formidables poderes para salvar un reino y descubrir un amor que ni siquiera sus diferencias podrá dividir.

**Capítulo 4**

En las palmas abiertas Luna sostuvo el zafiro azul. Sus profundidades vidriosas pulsaron como si la luz atrapada en su interior se hiciera eco de su advertencia. "Tengo que hablar con el rey Armando, de inmediato." Su voz era firme y apremiante. Con un temblor sacudiéndola mientras aferraba la piedra con fuerza.

Sus palabras congelaron a Artemis por sólo un segundo, antes de que forzara una sonrisa y cerrara las manos alrededor de ella. Una sobrecarga inesperada de calor irradió por la gema que la hizo soltar su presa, y luego lo tomó una vez más. "¿No desafiaste al mar para estar conmigo?"

Una risa incómoda entreabrió sus labios. Sin embargo, la alarma brilló en sus ojos diciendo la verdad. La decepción peleó con el sentido de premonición que se deslizó por su carne como un pez, rápido y silencioso, levantando los vellos de sus brazos.

En vez de liberarla, Artemis la atrajo hacia él. Tenía que tocarla, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. La necesidad que sentía por esta mujer era inquietante. Era como si sus manos tuvieran mente propia, mientras su pene se endurecía cuando sus dedos se pusieron en contacto con su piel suave. "El rey se ha ido para reunirse con su prometida. Se unirán en una semana."

Luna se deslizó en sus brazos. Con su cuerpo derritiéndose contra él y encontrando su apoyo, como si sus rodillas hubieran cedido. "Entonces, llegué demasiado tarde", susurró.

Su reacción lo sorprendió. Siempre había sido tan segura, tan clara. Sin embargo, él sentía su vulnerabilidad y su sensación de fracaso. El hielo heló su corazón.

Manteniendo su agarre sobre ella para que no cayera, la sujetó con el brazo extendido y la miró. "¿Cuál es el peligro que crees que ha de venir a mi pueblo?"

"Una nube negra. La muerte. Para muchos de sus habitantes." Hizo una pausa, antes de continuar. "La muerte del rey." Habló con la garantía de no dejar duda de que creía en lo que la piedra le había revelado. Su piel estaba fría contra sus manos. Se preguntó si el temblor que sintió pasar a través de ella viajaría debajo de las aguas o la visión que creía se convertiría en realidad.

"¿Nube?" Artemis trató de mantener ligera su voz, ocultando la preocupación que sentía en ascenso como una inminente ola. "Estamos debajo del agua, mi pequeña bruja." Le acurrucó un mechón de cabello alrededor de su dedo y lo jaló, obligándola a mirarlo. Su belleza le robó el aliento. Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, dijo, "No hay nubes." Relajando los músculos de su cara y cuerpo, trató de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, mientras su mente se apresuraba a encontrar la razón detrás de su visión.

Con el cambio de clima o de un terremoto en la tierra, el fondo del mar había sido conocido por cambiar y levantarse para formar un muro de arena, pero él no lo llamaría una nube de color negro. Incluso los sedimentos del agua no crearían una cosa tal como la describía Luna. Sí, podría ser difícil respirar, ver dentro de una tormenta de arena y de remolinos de agua, pero no serían mortales o peligrosas para un were-delfín o para otras especies marinas. Por no hablar de que Armando era demasiado inteligente para dirigir a su gente al peligro.

Luna se apartó de él y le soltó los hombros. La determinación endureció sus rasgos. "¿Dudas de mí?" Manchas de color salpicaron sus mejillas y su expresión normalmente serena pareció herida porque él la había interrogado.

No. Él sabía demasiado sobre sus habilidades para poner en duda su predicción. Sin embargo, tenía problemas con el pensamiento de la pérdida de la vida, de la muerte de su hermano. A pesar de que Artemis le creía, se negaba a aceptar sus palabras. "Una profecía podía cambiar en función de las medidas adoptadas, ¿no?"

Alargó la mano hacia ella, pero ella dio un paso atrás de nuevo mientras asentía. Líneas de preocupación estaban grabadas en su frente. "El destino es una sucesión inevitable de acontecimientos. Ten cuidado, mi visión ha hablado. Sin embargo, no sé si lo que he visto se ha puesto en marcha. Sólo recuerda que el péndulo podría inclinarse en dirección opuesta de lo que buscas."

Como si todos los discos de su espalda cobraran vida rodando a la vez, con su columna vertebral rígida mientras su mentón se levantaba. Si consideraba cambiar el destino, que así fuera. "Detendré esta tragedia antes de que suceda."

La gente de la Atlántida viviría.

Su hermano no moriría.

Usando el vínculo mental que su pueblo poseía llamó a su hermano menor y a Klon. Si sólo la conexión funcionara tan lejos como estaba Armando, para poder advertir a su propio hermano. Pero su gente sólo podía vincularse hasta ahí antes de que se rompiera.

Maldita fuera. Artemis resistió la tentación de maldecir en voz alta. Debía atender esa situación por sí mismo. Luchó contra el impulso de lanzar su grito were-delfín y gritar de frustración para perseguir a su propio hermano. Pero por encima de todo, era su deber permanecer atrás para proteger a la ciudad de Atlantis y a su gente en la ausencia del rey.

Como un guerrero principal, la necesidad de Artemis de proteger a su hermano era fuerte. Sus dedos se morían por tomar su ballesta. Los músculos de sus brazos se apretaron y luego se relajó, apagando el deseo de liberar su magia y la ira contra el invisible enemigo.

En cuestión de segundos Derel y Klon, ambos guerreros de la Marina de Atlantis, estaban delante de Artemis. En el momento en que su hermano menor vio a Luna deslizó su mirada azul por el cuerpo de la desnuda mujer y sonrió. El maldito hombre incluso se humedeció los labios como si estuviera en anticipación. Sí. Era cierto que los hermanos habían compartido mujeres, pero no a ésta. Esta era de Artemis.

Klon tenía más sentido común y se inclinó, con los ojos dirigidos a Artemis.

La deferencia de Klon no hizo nada para reducir la fiebre caliente de celos de Artemis. Le gruñó a Derel. Sintiendo una necesidad primitiva de proteger lo que le pertenecía, esta mujer lo había atrapado por completo. Su murmullo fue recibido con una expresión de sorpresa por ambos, Luna y Derel. Luego la sonrisa de su hermano menor se profundizó con entendimiento. El brillo de sus ojos anunció que tendría mucho que pagar más adelante en el camino de la burla. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. No ahora, cuando la vida de Armando y las de su pueblo está en situación de riesgo.

Armando reunió su carácter a pesar de la responsabilidad que sentía era como cuatro paredes cerrándose lentamente sobre él. El aire se volvió grueso mientras forzaba una respiración. "La bruja ha previsto la tragedia de nuestro pueblo," su voz se endureció, y "de nuestro rey".

La sonrisa de Derel se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera existido. Su postura se puso rígida. El brillo de sus ojos desapareció. En su lugar, se puso de pie, como el guerrero saliendo al instante que había sido entrenado para ser.

El fuego que Artemis sintió en lo profundo de su alma ardía en los ojos de Derel. Y por primera vez en la vida de su hermano, Derel se inclinó ante Armando. El significado envió una punzada al corazón de Artemis. "¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos para evitar esa profecía, mi príncipe?"

Las emociones bombardearon a Artemis en todas las direcciones, jalándolo, empujándolo e inundándolo todo a la vez. Esta no era la forma en que se suponía que debía ser.

Nunca tuve la intención de regir.

Con la diplomacia que pudo juntar, Artemis se tambaleó con sus sentimientos y se enfrentó a Luna. "Tengo que conocer todos los detalles de tu visión."

Sus ojos color azul buscaron en su rostro. El continuo silencio de la bruja era como uñas a través de una superficie lisa. Quería sacudirla con fuerza para sacar las palabras de su boca.

"¡Habla!"

Ella se estremeció con su arrebato. Inmediatamente su mirada se suavizó hacia Luna. Él no tenía la intención de dirigir su aprehensión a ella.

La mujer que había mantenido cerca desapareció y apareció la vidente. La conducta controlada que ella sujetaba con fuerza lo ponía aún más en el borde. Ella levantó la cabeza, sosteniendo el zafiro mientras lo miraba. "El rey y su comitiva se encontrarán con una nube de color negro. Si eso es cierto, muchos morirán, incluyendo tu rey."

"¿Es el futuro que ves o el pasado o el presente? ¿A qué distancia del Reino de Incasha está? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" Las preguntas salieron de Artemis rápidamente, una tras otra, mientras su estómago se cerraba. Los pensamientos giraban en su mente. Armando sólo se había ido la mitad del día. ¿Qué tan rápido viajaría? ¿Habría tomado algún desvío? Si Derel se iba ahora le tomaría por lo menos un día llegar a Armando, advertirle del peligro y luego otro día para regresar con noticias.

Luna negó. "Es desconocido para mí."

Los dedos de Artemis se apretaron en puños. "¡Maldita sea!" Le gritó con frustración por su vaguedad, y luego se giró bruscamente para hacerle frente a Derel. Esta vez, cuando habló fue de hermano a hermano. "Armando debe llegar a Incasha al caer la noche. Alerta a nuestros guardias y selecciona algunos were-delfines de confianza para que te acompañen." Tragó duro, alcanzó a Derel y tiró de él a un abrazo fraternal. "Ten cuidado, hermano", susurró al oído de Derel antes de soltarlo. Artemis se volvió a Klon. "Emite una advertencia de que nadie a entra en el agua hasta que lo consideremos seguro."

No hubo miedo en los ojos Derel, sólo determinación y Klon partió. El orgullo por su hermano revoloteó en el pecho de Artemis como el roce de alas, luego que el peso de su responsabilidad le regresó.

En caso de que peligro se escondiera más allá del refugio seguro de Atlantis, lo último que Artemis quería era poner a Derel en peligro, también. Pero no tenía otra opción. Muchos de los guerreros de la Marina de Atlantis estaban capacitados y eran confiables, pero no confiaba en nadie más que en Derel la vida del rey, de su hermano.

Una vez que Derel salió, Artemis consultó con los tres jefes restantes de las fuerzas de la Marina de Atlantis. Había cinco en total, dos estaban ausentes asistiendo al rey.

Mientras Artemis llamaba a los comandantes, Luna se mantuvo en silencio a su lado.

Monro era el mayor de los tres hombres que llegaron, y se postró ante Artemis. La cabeza gris del were-delfín se levantó. Su mirada penetrante estaba cargada de preocupación a pesar de su expresión normalmente agria. "¿Nos ha convocado Príncipe Artemis?"

"Busco su ayuda, milords". Los ojos de Ceham y Nodic se abrieron con la solicitud de Artemis. Se miraron uno al otro. Estos dos hombres no habían apoyado la manera despreocupada de la vida de Artemis ni sus decisiones. Eran guerreros muy severos. La diversión no se podía encontrar en ninguna parte de su libro de estrictas reglas.

Artemis hizo un gesto hacia Luna. "Déjenme presentarles a Luna, hechicera y vidente de los reyes Tarok."

Un destello de ceño fruncido pasó por sus facciones. Ella hizo una profunda reverencia a cada uno de los comandantes. Los hombres la miraron con las cejas levantadas.

"La antigua bruja de los reyes Tarok," se corrigió Artemis antes de continuar. "Ella ha emitido una advertencia de que un peligro amenaza a Atlantis, así como la vida de nuestro rey. He enviado a Derel con una tropa para interceptar al rey Armando. En cuanto a la seguridad de Atlantis, les pido su ayuda para asignar guardias".

La voz de Monro fue como el estruendo de un terremoto. "No quiero ofenderla, señora, pero, ¿bajo qué autoridad trae usted esta noticia?"

Los hombros de Luna se cuadraron. Ella se sostuvo alta y orgullosa. "No tengo la autoridad de nadie. Mis visiones me han hablado. Sólo quiero ser de ayuda."

Nodic sonrió y volvió su atención a Artemis. "No es su sugerencia que prestemos oídos a sus palabras."

Era una declaración en lugar de una pregunta que Artemis escuchó en el tono del anciano.

La columna de Artemis se puso rígida.

Una sonrisa jugó en las esquinas de la boca de Nodic y la expresión de Monro se volvió aún más agria de lo normal.

El temperamento de Artemis se levantó. Lo miró, y por primera vez que pudo recordar, soltó el tono que su padre y hermano utilizaban al emitir órdenes. "Ponga guardias alrededor de Atlantis. Ahora. Asegúrese de que los guardias sean relevados con regularidad, que no se fatiguen o pierdan concentración. Asegúrese de que ningún lugar quede sin guardia, ni por un momento. Un grupo de exploradores debe mantener patrullando. No dejaré a Atlantis vulnerable en ausencia del rey."

Los comandantes se irguieron. Sus sonrisas y expresiones desaparecieron. Miradas de preocupación se mezclaban con un poco de respeto cayendo sobre sus rostros.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Artemis añadió: "Si nos disculpan. Y dense prisa. Quiero que me mantengan al tanto con regularidad de cualquier rareza más allá de nuestro reino." Los hombres se detuvieron y luego se inclinaron antes de salir para atender las obligaciones que Artemis les había dado. La expresión en sus rostros dejaba en claro que no creían en la predicción de Luna, pero al menos ahora sabían que estaban obligados a seguir las instrucciones de Artemis.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Artemis se volvió a Luna y ella bajó la cabeza. "Le he fallado al rey de Atlantis".

La actitud fría que le presentaba era inquietante. Había sido demasiado brusco con ella.

Artemis dio varios pasos para cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Con un simple toque de su mano, le hizo el cabello a un lado y le levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya. Deslizó su mano a la parte trasera de su cuello, con lo que ella quedó más cerca de él. "Te enfrentaste a tu miedo al agua para advertir a mi hermano de este inminente peligro." De ninguna manera olvidaría que tenía una deuda de gratitud. "No está claro si algo ha ocurrido. Hasta entonces tendremos que esperar".

"Sí, pero..."

Él puso un dedo sobre sus labios separándoselos y luego lo reemplazó con su boca. Ella era suave y flexible debajo de él, pero su apretón en su brazo con su mano libre, le dijo algo diferente. Sintió el miedo temblar a través de ella mientras el beso terminaba.

Maldita sea. No podía permitir que permaneciera en tal estado. Había hecho todo lo posible por el momento. Ahora necesitaba un poco de distracción. Él necesitaba distracción, también.

La palma de su mano se deslizó por su brazo, capturando su mano en la suya. "Ven, deja que te enseñe Atlantis".

Antes de que pudiera llevársela de allí, Luna alzó el zafiro, ofreciéndoselo a él. "Para tu custodia", dijo.

Él tomó la piedra de ella y un cosquilleo extraño recorrió su mano. Al momento siguiente desapareció de su lado. "Lo enviaré a nuestra bóveda para su custodia", dijo.

Luna asintió. "Ahora que el zafiro está en la caja fuerte, podré recuperarlo y enviarlo de vuelta a mi voluntad."

Artemis enarcó una ceja. El hecho de que ella tuviera tanto poder en su reino era sorprendente por lo menos.

Él la llevó de vuelta hacia la fuente alineada con conchas enormes. De pie ante los were-delfines inmortalizados en piedra, dijo, "Estas son las réplicas de mi padre, abuelo, bisabuelo y abuelos antes que ellos. Guardan la entrada al palacio." En silencio, rezó para que la magia se instalara dentro de ellos y que su pueblo fuera suficiente para luchar contra el desconocido enemigo que ponía en peligro su paraíso bajo el mar. La mano de Luna era fría mientras tocaba su brazo. "Su fuerza vital rodea la ciudad. Es fuerte, magia muy fuerte."

Artemis puso su mano sobre la suya. Un sentimiento de orgullo lo llenó al respirar profundamente. "Nuestras paredes no han sido penetradas." La guerra era casi desconocida debajo de la superficie del agua. El peligro que los ensombrecía cuando estaban sobre la tierra.

Al pensar en las palabras de Luna, frunció el ceño. Tal vez esta era la magia de la que Armando le había intentado hablar, la importante información que Artemis había echado casualmente a un lado.

La ira se levantó de repente, tan caliente que sintió que lo consumía en una bola roja de furia. "Derrotaremos a este enemigo."

La voz de Luna fue suave al hablar. "Hay grandeza dentro de ti, Príncipe Artemis." Sus palabras comenzaron a calmar la inquietud dentro de él, hasta que ella dijo, "Eres un líder a pesar de que luchas contra tu llamada."

¿No había nada oculto para esta mujer? Sus dedos se abrieron paso entre su cabello. Un hombre tenía que tener secretos. "Ven, hay más que ver." Su gente necesitaba verlo caminar entre ellos y saber que a pesar de todo el peligro que podía acecharlos, él estaba allí para protegerlos.

Tomados de la mano, dieron un paseo por las cavernas altas, enormes, con suave luz azul brillando afuera de los techos y paredes. Su pueblo, desnudo como era normal para su mundo, caminaba y atendía sus funciones y sus vidas.

Artemis apretó la mano de Luna y la miró. Era tan hermosa que casi le quitaba el aliento. Qué fácil sería perderse en ella. Si no fuera por el peligro que había predicho...

Necesitaba una distracción. Por ahora. "Dime, mi misteriosa mujer, cuéntame más de ti. Empezaremos donde lo dejamos".

Sus ojos color Azul miraron fijamente al frente y pareció cerrarse a él. La última vez que habían estado juntos había estado relajada, tal vez más receptiva a sus preguntas.

"Soy una vidente", dijo. "He servido a los reyes. He servido a los señores. ¿Qué más importa?"

Él la detuvo jalando de su mano y llevándola hacia él. Usando sus nudillos, la acarició con la mandíbula. "Todo importa, Luna".

Por un momento ella pareció relajarse un poco. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en su toque mientras él pasaba la mano hacia arriba y le apartó el pelo detrás de la oreja. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, su expresión de serenidad estaba de vuelta en su lugar. "Creo que me prometiste mostrarme más de Atlantis".

A pesar de que estaba decepcionado, Artemis dio una profunda reverencia con sus hombros. "Por aquí, milady", dijo antes de continuar su paseo.

En el muelle, los niños se reían cambiando entre formas humanas y were-delfín. Su piel brillante resplandecía con inocencia, con las piernas reapareciendo aprisa y corriendo a sus pies. Viluy, su maestra, les daba instrucciones para enviar su piel rápidamente a una bóveda, a un lugar mágico de almacenamiento y custodia.

Proteger la piel era una de las primeras cosas que se enseñaba a un niño were-delfín.

Artemis se estremeció con el pensamiento de qué pasaría si una piel caía en las manos equivocadas. Si un enemigo poseyera una piel were-delfín, el were-delfín se perdería, siendo un esclavo de su nuevo amo. O peor aún, si la piel fuera destruida, el were-delfín moriría.

La voz de Viluy fue como campanillas que echó a reír a un niño atrapado entre los dos mundos mientras caía al suelo. Una pierna humana colgaba de su piel. Su barbilla temblaba, pero el temblor desapareció rápidamente para ser reemplazado por una sonrisa traviesa, mientras Viluy agitaba su piel a la bóveda. Su largo cabello plateado, igual que el de Artemis, flotó en el aire mientras se arrodillaba ante el niño. Ella le tocó una vez la nariz. "Tenne, debes concentrarte." Se reclinó para apoyarse en una cadera solamente. Inmediatamente sus largas piernas desaparecieron, con su hermoso pelaje de arco iris en su lugar. Su larga cola, casi transparente se levantó en el aire y luego dio unas palmaditas en el suelo de piedra para volver a elevarse. Fue un espectáculo magnífico. Era hermosa.

Luna se aclaró la garganta, captando su atención. "¿Atlantis? Me estabas mostrando tu reino."

Una sonrisa se levantó en la cara de Artemis. La esbelta rubia había sido una de sus favoritas hasta ahora. La belleza morena a su lado agitaba las caderas como ninguna otra mujer. Si no fuera por la agitación en su estómago por su profecía, él la tumbaría y exploraría los misterios de su cuerpo.

"Príncipe Artemis." Cuando su mirada se levantó vio al salón de clases de los niños were-delfín haciendo una profunda reverencia. No pudo evitar de sonreír. Eran un grupo ruidoso. Se estremeció y se retorció en su posición de respeto, obviamente, queriendo liberarse.

A través de sus pestañas ligeras Viluy miró a Artemis. "¿Los niños quieren saber si su príncipe se uniría a ellos para darse un baño?" Levantó su cola en alto y dejó caer suavemente las piernas antes de reaparecer. Se quitaba la piel con sus elegantes manos, después la envió de vuelta a la bóveda. Se levantó de pie con sus largas, delgadas piernas y se acercó a Artemis y a Luna.

"Hoy no…" Artemis comenzó.

Inmediatamente los niños le bombardearon con gritos de "Poooooor favoooooor".

Si no fuera por el peligro que amenazaba su ciudad, se habría reído entre dientes. Había nadado y jugado con frecuencia con los niños de Atlantis entre sus visitas a la casa de ciudad Esmeralda del Señor Yaten. La risa alegre de los niños le recordaba su propia infancia, sus días retozando en el mar.

Sin embargo, ahora el destino de su hermano y de Atlantis estaba en sus manos.

En un instante los niños se pusieron de pie y lo rodearon y a Luna.

Se le rompió el interior ver su inocencia, saber que su destino descansaba en sus manos.

"Hoy no, pequeños renacuajos." Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de resolver el peligro inminente.

"Pooooor favoooooor", le insistieron.

Su pequeña bruja lo miró de nuevo cuando una joven la tomó de la mano. "¿Nadarás conmigo?", le preguntó la pelirroja.

Lo que pareció ser miedo y vergüenza cruzó el rostro de Luna. Permaneció en silencio mientras Beryl continuaba la charla de su insistencia.

Artemis revolvió el pelo de Tenne. El muchacho de cabello oscuro estaba delante de él saltando arriba y abajo. Tenne no se detendría hasta que se saliera con la suya. Artemis se sintió avergonzado, el chico era igual que él. ¿Cómo habían su padre, y mucho menos Armando, haber podido lidiar con él?

Tenne rió mientras Artemis salvaba a Luna del acaparamiento de Beryl balanceándola muy alto en el aire, lo que la hizo chillar de alegría. "Hoy no, pequeña." Bajó a la niña de nuevo. Tenía que hablar con Viluy, sin los niños presentes. "¿Quién es el más rápido?"

"Yo lo soy. Yo lo soy ", gritó cada niño.

"Probadlo. Corred a la fuente de los padres, tocadla y regresad de nuevo a mí. Ahora id", gritó Artemis. Mientras salían corriendo él se dirigió a Viluy. "Mantén a los niños fuera del agua. Es sólo una precaución. No quiero asustar a nuestro pueblo, especialmente a los niños."

Sabía que el aumento de guardias y su orden de que los were-delfines no entraran al agua haría que la sospecha y la ansiedad se levantaran. Sólo esperaba que la gente de Atlantis lo viera comportarse normalmente reduciría su miedo y los tranquilizaría.

Él tenía otros planes para Luna. Ella no estaría feliz de mantenerse debajo del mar durante tanto tiempo, pero al menos estaría a salvo. Un poco de encanto y delicadeza y debía poderla distraer lo suficiente como para llevar a cabo lo que tenía que hacer para protegerla.

"Ya hemos recibido sus órdenes de permanecer en tierra, mi príncipe." La mirada de Viluy recorrió a Luna. "¿Eso también incluyen las camas de desove? Se rumorea que tiene una cita. Pensé que tal vez querría que me uniera a usted." La seducción en la voz de la mujer normalmente haría endurecer su pene... pero con Luna a su lado, otra mujer no le interesaba.

En ese momento, un coro de voces femeninas se elevó en el aire. El sonido mágico le hizo señas. No había nada más agradable que el canto de su pueblo. Era una delicada mezcla de música suave, hermosas palabras y la magia fascinante a la deriva en una brisa de verano.

Maldito fuera Armando. Su hermano había hecho una cita para que Artemis participara en el desove, un ritual de apareamiento de los were-delfines utilizado para encontrar pareja. Hacía dos semanas que había aceptado para apaciguar a Armando, pero eso había sido antes de que Artemis descubriera en Luna a su verdadera pareja. Las seis bellas y sexys were-delfines que lo esperaban no tenían ningún atractivo. En su lugar, conseguir un lugar privado con Luna era más de su agrado, después de que tuviera la certeza de que sus hermanos estaban a salvo.

Su barbilla se levantó, entreabrió los labios y con el mismo tono melódico respondió a la mujer que lo esperaba, extendiendo sus más sinceras disculpas. Gritos tristes se unieron a la risa de los niños mientras las crías regresaban sin aliento. Afortunadamente, los niños no entendían el significado de la canción sensual hasta que estuvieran en edad de unirse.

Saltando arriba y abajo, Tenne se rió, "Yo gané. Gané. ¿Cuál es mi premio, Príncipe Artemis?"

Los dedos de Artemis rozaron el aire y una concha apareció en su palma. Se la entregó al muchacho.

La sonrisa de Tenne se desvaneció. "Se trata de una concha."

"Ah, pero, ¿podrías examinarla de cerca?", preguntó Artemis, conteniendo una sonrisa.

Cuando Tenne se asomó a la apertura un pequeño chorro de agua roció su rostro. Aturdido, el muchacho parpadeó y farfulló mientras todos los niños se echaban a reír. Luego una sonrisa pícara se deslizó en el rostro de Tenne. "Vamos, juguémosle una mala pasada a Dalmont". Dalmont era otro de los maestros de los niños, no uno tan adorado como Viluy.

A medida que se escapaban, Viluy dijo, "Eso fue muy malo por tu parte, Príncipe Artemis". Alargó la mano y apretó su brazo. "Te veré más tarde." La mujer balanceó las caderas desnudas mientras se alejaba. Se detuvo un momento para echar un vistazo encima del hombro y le dio un guiño antes de continuar.

Cuando Artemis se volvió hacía Luna su cara estaba enrojecida, con ojos entornados, con una expresión muy lejos de su natural serenidad. Sin duda, la mujer no estaba celosa. La idea de que en realidad pudiera cuidar de él más allá de la gratificación física del sexo envió una sensación de calor directamente a su pene y enviando a su mente en un caótico frenesí. No era el momento de pensar en sexo. Uno de sus hermanos ya podría estar en peligro, y el otro había partido directamente hacia él.

Artemis era responsable de su gente y de Atlantis.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**El Descubrimiento de Luna**

**Holis aquí os dejamos 3 capis mas que los disfruten. Saludos y déjennos Review.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kalina´s Discovery o en español que es El descubrimiento de Kalina de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 5**

El viento hizo que la túnica blanca del rey Malachad fluyera separando la apertura para exponer su desnudez debajo. El oscuro y largo cabello de Diamante se movió sobre su rostro, la picadura siendo ignorada mientras estaba en la rocosa playa y miraba a través del espumoso mar. Olas de cresta blanca se estrellaban contra la resaca y luego salvajemente las recogían en su abrazo. Las nubes enojadas de encima imitaban al fuego, rodando y agitando su estómago.

Sus planes para conquistar Ciudad Esmeralda habían sido destruidos por el Príncipe Artemis. Diamante no sólo había tenido a Mina, sino también al Señor Yaten a su alcance. Sin embargo, el were-delfín había interferido, salvándolos a los dos.

Nunca más. Alzó la cabeza y rugió. El grito de rabia se levantó en la brisa que pasaba a través del agua y de la tierra. No. Nunca más el hombre-pez caminaría por la tierra o para el caso nadaría en el océano.

Diamante cerró los puños mientras inhalaba una bocanada de aire salado. El agua salada se mezclado con el fuerte olor a pescado era un recordatorio de por qué estaba en la playa por la tarde. En su furia, sus garras afiladas se hundieron en su piel. Se volvió hacia su ejército de bakirs. Le habían fallado una y otra vez. En realidad eran hombres y mujeres de Diana, que poseían poderes físicos y la capacidad de cambiar de forma a were-tigres, tal y como ella podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, su querida esposa, la hermana de los reyes Tarok, había roto el hechizo de Diamante sobre ella. Había huido cuando había descubierto que había sido la responsable de llevar el terror al pueblo de Tarok, así como a sus hermanos, los cuatro reyes de Tarok y que sus acciones casi habían matado a sus compañeras.

Ahora la ingrata perra vagaba por las tierras con Luna, la hechicera que le había ayudado. Movió los hombros, tratando de liberar su tensión. No importaba cuántos grupos de exploradores enviara una y otra vez, su paradero seguía siendo desconocido. Sólo la idea de la conducta traicionera de Diana, el hecho de que lo había dejado, le hacía sentir la sangre caliente de rabia. Tanto Diana y Luna pagarían cuando las tuviera bajo su control. Por ahora su mundo estaba pendiente de Atlantis y de librar este mundo de los were-delfines por completo.

Una mujer en particular en el ejército de bakirs detrás de él se destacaba, hermosa y tersa. Cuando se volvió hacia el ejército, la bruja alzó los ojos marrones para encontrar los suyos - sin su permiso. Era valiente. Tal vez demasiado atrevida. Letta había demostrado que no sólo tenía facultades físicas, sino que él había descubierto que era una bruja fuerte también. Sorprendentemente, él podía trazar sus líneas de nuevo a una familia de hechiceras que había pensado estaban extintos en un reino demasiado lejanos para que él lo conquistara.

La mujer sostenía una voluntad de poder que agitaba a Diamante. Estaba al mismo tiempo excitado y enojado. Necesitaba controlarla para - romperla.

Todos los bakirs estaban vestidos de negro. Sin embargo, ella llevaba una bata de seda roja. Él la había tomado de las líneas de combate de su palacio. Ella había demostrado ser una gran deportista, tanto en la cama como en la cámara de tortura.

Con un gesto simple, él la llamó.

Ella vino de buena gana y se inclinó ante él mientras su cabello grueso, ondulado y moreno se derramaba sobre sus hombros. "Señor." Mirando hacia él a través de sus pestañas, hizo una expresión tímida que él sabía era sólo una estratagema. Sin embargo su pene se sacudió con vida. Una ráfaga de viento le abrió la bata de nuevo para mostrar su grosor.

Dioses, él la deseaba. En esos momentos. Pero la sonrisa de complicidad en su cara le daba ganas de castigarla antes de su tarea, antes de comenzar el proceso que acabaría con Atlantis y con el Príncipe Artemis.

Sabía que debía despojar a Letta, pero entonces se estaría privando a sí mismo y no permitirá que eso sucediera. "Quítate la ropa".

Sus movimientos fueron lentos y sensuales mientras ella se desabrochaba el cinturón, doblándolo en la cintura y dejando que la brisa se lo llevara. Diamante vio como la tira de tela roja se descruzaba, se levantaba y se hundía de nuevo antes de envolverse en torno a un árbol ch'tok azul de hojas de pluma. A través de la abertura en su vestido pudo ver sus pechos, las ondas de sus pechos, y su afeitado monte de Venus. Con un gesto simple, la seda se deslizó de sus brazos, con el viento que enganchándola la hizo batir alejándola hacia tierra desde la playa. Se puso de pie con orgullo, con su entrenamiento de guerrera siendo evidente a medida que su mirada acariciaba cada curva de su cuerpo.

Pronto sus labios carnosos se abrirían y lo tomaría profundo. Él follaría su boca y ella lo disfrutaría. Ese hecho le molestaba. Su placer era lo único que importaba. Extendió la mano y con ambas manos tomó sus pechos para que sus garras atravesaran su delicada piel. Con dientes apretados que mostró cuando ella hizo una mueca, respiró tensamente.

Una gota de sangre se formó en torno a cada garra, mientras las empujaba un poco más en su carne.

La humedad le llenó los ojos, lo podía decir por el ángulo hacia arriba de su barbilla, pero se negó a dejar escapar una lágrima. Él liberó su presión, permitiendo que la sensación volviera a fluir por sus pechos, sabiendo que el dolor se intensificaría. Deliberadamente, arrastró las uñas a través de los pálidos globos de sus pezones, disfrutando del camino rojo furioso que sus uñas dejaban atrás.

Con los ojos bajos y centrados en su pene mientras ella mantenía su control sobre su dolor. No había nada como el grito de una mujer. Esta había sido entrenada muy bien en la aceptación de su agonía. Sabía que no quería oír ni un sonido de ella. Incluso cuando él la agarró por los pezones y se los retorció, ella permaneció en silencio.

Luego sus ojos se levantaron para encontrarse con los suyos. Cuando pasó el dedo medio por la sangre que manaba de sus heridas luego se lo metió en la boca y suspiró, Diamante la jaló hacia él.

Él hizo estragos en su boca, robándole el aliento mientras empujaba su lengua dura y rápidamente. Disfrutaba especialmente el punto en el que se unían mientras empujaba su lengua profundamente. Luego le mordió el labio, sacándole sangre. Era dulce en su lengua, mientras la alejaba de él.

"De rodillas", exigió Diamante, liberando el agarre de su cintura. Él se agarró con una mano, mientras que con la otra agarró un puñado del cabello de Letta mientras sus rodillas se hundían en la arena. Con un golpe ella sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás para que la delicada línea de su cuello quedara en sus límites. El grito de sorpresa que ella lanzó lo hizo sonreír.

Sus ojos se abrieron y por un momento le pareció ver miedo. Le gustaba el miedo. En lugar de ver sus ojos humeantes con deseo.

Dioses. Le recordaba a Diana. Nada asustaba a la mujer, excepto ella misma. No había sido capaz de romper a su esposa, pero domaría a esta mujer.

"Tráeme mi bola de cristal", le ordenó a un bakir mientras empezaba a acariciarse suavemente a sí mismo, con Letta jugando con el roce de la corona de su pene en sus labios. Ella sacudió la lengua por la pequeña abertura.

De la multitud, se acercó a un bakir. En sus manos sostenía la más confiable herramienta visionaria de Diamante. Diamante soltó su miembro y tomó el cuarzo transparente en sus palmas, con el bakir a su lado. Incluso bajo el mar de los were-delfines no podrían escapar. Todo lo que los Diamante necesitan era una mente débil para filtrarse a través con su magia. La tierra estaba llena de débiles como John Steele. Diamante miró más allá de su congregación a la jaula. El hombre humano estaba doblado en el pequeño confinamiento. Se había escapado antes de Diamante, pero no volvería a hacerlo.

Steele había estado acoplado con la esposa del rey de la Reina de Corazones, Lita. Al parecer, la mujer no había disfrutado de su vida de servidumbre y del castigo en manos de Steele. Igual que Steele no lo había hecho cuando Diamante giró la mesa y lo puso en ese papel. El humano había sido divertido por un tiempo, pero su fuga había enfurecido a Diamante. Ya era hora de hacer un buen uso de ese problemático hombre.

Pero por ahora tenía que ver lo que los were-delfines estaban haciendo. Se quedó mirando a Letta. Cuando la follaba y le chupaba el pene, hacía sus visiones más fuertes, más claras. Nunca antes había podido ver bajo las olas. Y la ironía de todo eso era que la bruja no tenía idea de que cada vez que la follaba consumía un poco de su magia. Sintió su creciente poder dentro de él. Antes de que hubiera terminado con Letta la poseería en cuerpo y alma.

"Tómame en tu boca." Mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia delante, enterrando su pene entre los labios de Letta, levantó la bola de cristal hacia el cielo. La boca de la mujer estaba mojada y apretada mientras lo chupaba, con su cabeza flotando a un ritmo lento. De vez en cuando sentía sus dientes raspándolo, mientras su lengua se arremolinaba alrededor del borde de su corona.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el cristal, y Diamante vio cómo comenzó a brillar y una visión del rey Armando apareció. El líder viajaba hacia el este, cerca de Incasha, con un séquito de su pueblo.

Diamante sonrió mientras su visión del futuro le mostraba lo que pronto iba a suceder. Una bestia enorme lanzaría una nube venenosa que no perdonaría a nadie ni a nada. Una bestia creada por sus manos y las de Letta. Manos que ahora lo acariciaban, apretando sus bolas hasta que le dolieron.

Con el rey Armando lejos de Atlantis, significaba que el Príncipe Artemis estaba de hecho en lo que sería su tumba. Los were-delfines eran tan predecibles.

Diamante utilizó su mente de exploración para buscar el agua de Atlantis. El palacio se materializó dentro de la bola de cristal. Muchos Were-delfines estaban haciendo sus rituales diarios. Los más pequeños de la raza estaban practicando el cambio de were-delfín a humanos y viceversa.

Letta gimió alrededor del pene de Diamante y sintió las vibraciones correr a través de él que le hacía perder su control sobre la visión. Cuando sus ojos se reorientaron, su cuerpo se puso rígido.

Al lado de Príncipe Artemis – estaba esa mujer.

La hechicera Luna.

La ira, como nunca antes había sentido surgió como un hierro caliente a través de él. ¿Habría la hechicera advertido a los were-delfines? Otra oleada de furia provocó que su orgasmo saliera de él y su descendencia se disparara a la garganta de Letta. Moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante, un grito escapó de sus labios mientras agarraba el cristal en sus manos todavía por encima de su cabeza.

Cuando el pulso en su ingle murió y su mente se calmó, bajó el cristal y se lo devolvió al bakir que esperaba pacientemente a su lado. Diamante salió de la boca de Letta, se cerró la túnica y rápidamente enredó su banda. "Es hora", anunció. "Trae a Steele ante mí." Entonces miró hacia abajo a Letta. "Levántate y prepara la poción."

"Hijos de puta", gruñó Steele y gimió de dolor mientras dos bakirs lo arrastraban fuera de su jaula. Estremeció los músculos en un intento por estirarse, incapaz de mantenerse a su altura normal de más de seis pies.

Diamante estuvo a punto de vomitar por el olor del hombre. Desde hacía una semana, Steele había sido encerrado en la jaula en la que no podía hacer más que sentarse o encorvarse, revolcándose en su propio excremento.

Diamante gruñó: "Date prisa con la poción." Entonces se volvió y enfrentó a Steele otra vez. "Es el momento de que hagas mi voluntad."

"Vete al infernó", dijo Steele con una mirada salvaje en sus ojos que rayaba en locura.

Diamante se rió entre dientes. "¿Para qué lo haría cuando te tengo a ti?" Hubiera follado al hombre, si el hijo de puta no fuera tan repulsivo. Mientras Letta se acercaba Diamante dijo, "Sostengan a Steele hacia abajo."

Steele se rompió. Luchó con tanta ferocidad en la playa rocosa que incluso en su estado de debilidad tres bakirs fueron necesarios para retenerlo y otro para hacer palanca y mantenerle la boca abierta. Letta drenó la poción en su garganta.

Cuando fue liberado, el cambio fue casi inmediato. Steele escupió y tosió mientras un ovillo de dolor fue evidente. Agarrando sus piernas contra su pecho rodó sobre el suelo arenoso. Como un órgano palpitante su cabeza comenzó a crecer luego se comprimió, hinchándose luego comprimiéndose de nuevo. Cada vez su cabeza haciéndose más y más grande, como si su cerebro estuviera creciendo, más y más grande. Sus ojos se volvieron saltones, sus mandíbulas se alargaron y se unieron como el pico de un loro. Después, los brazos y las piernas se partieron en dos y se alargaron, mientras que los huesos de su abdomen y pecho se redujeron a una red de tejido que se unió a sus brazos y piernas y a su cuerpo en la base. Manos y pies se fundieron y en su lugar nacieron ocho tentáculos alineados con ventosas en el interior de cada extremidad.

John Steele se había transformado en un pulpo.

Era enorme, midiendo cerca de veintiocho1 pies desde la punta de un brazo hasta la punta del otro en el lado opuesto de su cuerpo. Sus brazos eran tan gruesos como tres hombres. Su cabeza tan grande como todo un torreón de castillo, y del doble de la altura de Diamante.

El estrés bajo el que el hombre estaba hacía que sus bolsas de pigmentos entraran en contacto con su sistema nervioso, y ya comenzaban a cambiar de un color gris al color de la cáscara del huevo de la arena bajo sus pies. Se trataba de un mecanismo natural de supervivencia para mezclarse con su entorno. Sin embargo, el temor hacía que su piel cambiara de rojo a morado, de azul a amarillo, hasta que finalmente fue de color marrón con rayas rojas.

La gran cabeza de la bestia cubría todo un lado mientras sus largos brazos se deslizaban por la arena, tirando de él más y más a la orilla del agua. Mientras las olas chocaban contra ella, el pulpo poco a poco comenzó a sumergirse, absorbiendo agua y apretándola a través de su sifón, una abertura en forma de embudo en su cabeza que se movía hacia atrás, más en sus entrañas, hasta que ya no era visible.

Diamante trazó un solo dedo sobre uno de los jeroglíficos tatuados en sus pómulos, el signo del infinito - una figura de ocho lados que tenía una línea gruesa sobre el símbolo. "Fascinante. ¿Estás segura de que el veneno dentro de Steele funcionará?"

Letta se movió junto a él. "Muy segura." Vio la sorpresa en sus ojos. Dio una palmada y el ejército de bakirs se hizo a un lado.

Todos los músculos en su cuerpo se apretaron con la anticipación de los estragos que reinarían debajo de su superficie azul-verde. "¿Steele hará mi voluntad?"

"Sí, señor." Letta se inclinó más cerca por lo que podía sentir su aliento acariciando el lado de su mejilla. "El humano, o debería decir, el pulpo hará lo que le mande. Sabe que su muerte no será rápida o indolora, si no le obedece." Su mano se deslizó debajo de la manga de la túnica de Diamante. Sus dedos eran cálidos mientras acariciaba su brazo.

Él miró a la morena, con sus pezones tensos y sus estrías de sangre de necesidad en sus grandes pechos. Se merecía una recompensa. Deslizó sus dedos por su cabello castaño y sedoso, antes de agarrar con fuerza su nuca. La atrajo hacia sí, de modo que sus labios estuvieron a un soplo de distancia. "Tal vez te folle toda la noche."

Su pecho subía con cada inhalación. "Como gustes, mi rey."

Él le dio un tirón más fuerte contra su pecho. Lo último que Diamante recordó al llevar a la mujer a la arena era que esa noche el Príncipe Artemis y todo su pueblo serían destruidos. El were-delfín no interferiría de nuevo.

**Continuara…**

28 pies unos 8 metros y medio

1


	6. Chapter 6

**El Descubrimiento de Luna**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kalina´s Discovery o en español que es El descubrimiento de Kalina de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 6**

Luna estaba junto a Artemis en la cámara del rey, en el palacio. Era una habitación llena de los brillantes colores de los corales y conchas, rica en tesoros del mar. Pero ella apenas se dio cuenta de la habitación. Sentía el miedo de Artemis por sus hermanos en sus huesos. Era obvio el endurecimiento de su mandíbula y la rigidez de su postura. Constante aire fresco circulaba en el palacio, evitando que el de las habitaciones se paralizara. El aire rozaba su piel desnuda, pero se había acostumbrado a él y la piel de gallina ya no le picaba la carne cada vez que una brisa fresca acariciaba su piel.

Derel había estado ausente durante dos días, y Luna se ponía tan inquieta y preocupada como Artemis. Sus relaciones sexuales la noche anterior habían sido desesperadas, rápidas y furiosas. La había tomado una y otra vez, gastando la frustración de su interior. Si ella no se hubiera derrumbado por el cansancio y le hubiera dicho que no podía más, estaba segura que él la hubiera follado toda la noche.

Con cada orgasmo su magia había amenazado con salir a la superficie y se había vuelto más y más duro rechazarla. El último orgasmo fue casi demasiado. Ella había estado a punto de llorar debido al poder que le había tomado empujar esa magia muy atrás de su superficie.

¿Podría mantenerla a raya de él por mucho más tiempo?

"Mi hermano debería haber estado de vuelta ya." Las palabras de Artemis tenían un borde crudo y enojado. Dio un puñetazo contra la cosa más cercana a él, una pared de fino coral. Su mano chocó contra el muro, que era de roca dura. Cuando retiró el puño, estaba sangrando por múltiples cortes. Luna habría ido a él, pero captó su necesidad de sentir el dolor físico. El hecho de sentirse tan impotente, mientras que sus hermanos estaban en peligro era evidente en todos sus movimientos, en sus palabras. "Dioses, ¡Tengo que hacer algo!"

"Trataré con la piedra otra vez", dijo Luna con voz firme que no dejó traslucir su preocupación.

Artemis se volvió hacia Luna, con el fuego en sus ojos. "Ha sido inútil, desde que la trajiste".

Sabiendo que no era más que Artemis dando rienda suelta a su frustración, Luna no dijo nada mientras la miraba. Sacó el zafiro de la caja fuerte de piel a donde lo había enviado para su custodia después de cada intento de encontrar respuestas dentro de sus profundidades. Su frustración se había montado en la piedra que no le había dicho nada desde que había llegado a Atlantis.

Cuando la piedra grande y redonda apareció en su mano, esta vez un fuerte sentimiento la mecía, uno que nunca antes había experimentado. Al principio, se rebeló contra lo que siempre conseguía solo en sus visiones. Pero ahora le estaba diciendo que necesitaba la fuerza de Artemis, así como la suya.

Ella respiró hondo y sus ojos se encontraron con la ardiente mirada azul de Artemis. "Sostén la piedra conmigo." Ella levantó el zafiro con ambas manos. "Me dice que no podré ver el futuro sin ti."

Por un momento él se detuvo, con su mandíbula tensa y una vena pulsando a lo largo de su cuello. Los músculos de su pecho y bíceps estaban flexionados mientras levantaba sus brazos. En el momento en sus manos se entrelazaron sobre las de ella y la piedra, una explosión de energía atravesó a Luna, tan poderosa que se tambaleó hacia atrás. Sólo las manos de Artemis sosteniéndola le impidieron caer.

A pesar de las imágenes comenzaron a parpadear ante sus ojos, vio la sorpresa en la expresión de Artemis.

Luna cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en la visión, trató de frenar las imágenes de abajo para poder entender lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que había sucedido.

Un orgulloso were-delfín masculino estaba rodeado por un séquito de guardias were-delfín que nadaban con gracia a través del agua, con su piel brillando con cada movimiento. Sus sentidos le dijeron de inmediato que el líder era el rey were-delfín Armando. Los hombres y las mujeres guerreras, junto con el rey llevaban arcos y flechas estaban colgadas en sus espaldas.

_Incasha_. El nombre vino fácilmente a su mente cuando se acercaron a la ciudad. Artemis le había dicho el nombre de la ciudad y la piedra lo había confirmado. La ciudad estaba dentro de una cúpula, con su superficie transparente mientras el agua la rodeaba. Si ella no hubiera sido informada de su existencia se habría perdido en el débil brillo de sus paredes. Dentro de la ciudad vio a hombres were-delfín, a mujeres y a niños caminando, trabajando, jugando en forma humana, desnudos. No había aire dentro de la ciudad y la cúpula conservaba el agua de modo que los were-delfines podían vivir en ambos mundos, como humanos o were-delfines.

El corazón de Luna latió con fuerza, con el golpe arrastrándose hasta alojarse en su garganta. El poderoso sentimiento de maldad era tan fuerte que quiso gritarle al rey que huyera. Quería gritarle a la gente que veía estar tan a la ligera en sus asuntos. De alguna manera su casa se convertiría en una trampa mortal.

Una cristalina entrada apareció de repente. Las puertas se abrieron, apenas visibles, mientras brillaban en el agua. Las puertas eran altas y anchas, y Armando entró en su entorno.

El cuerpo de Luna se cubrió de hielo mientras una enorme bestia redondeaba un afloramiento de roca y se lanzaba hacia la ciudad. Un pulpo, la piedra le dijo. Era un pulpo anormalmente grande y los sentidos de su visión le dijeron que llevaba en sí una nube negra de muerte.

Ella contuvo otro grito y cerró los ojos y sus dientes se apretaron más.

Antes que las puertas se cerraran, la bestia llegó a la cúpula e inmediatamente se sujetó a la superficie transparente con las ventosas enormes de sus brazos. Abrió la parte superior del domo por lo que estuvo dentro de la ciudad abovedada.

Armando y sus guerreros se volvieron y levantaron sus arcos. Con la velocidad del rayo, le comenzaron a disparar a la bestia.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

La tinta negra fue arrojada desde un saco cerca del vientre de la anormal bestia. La sustancia no era la tinta normal que un pulpo utilizaba para su protección. No, se trataba de veneno, de una nube de muerte.

Las manos de Luna temblaron. Sentía las manos de Artemis helándose, con un frío como el suyo, y supo que él estaba mirando la visión de ella.

En el momento en que la nube abarcó el entorno, dejaron caer sus armas y se agarraron las gargantas.

En el mismo momento que sus guerreros habían sacado sus arcos, Armando levantó las manos y lanzó un grito mágico a su pueblo. Un resplandor los rodeó, como un tipo de escudo. Sin embargo, el escudo no había sido lanzado lo suficientemente rápido para que algunos se deslizaran en la nube negra.

_Magia ancestral_, vino a la mente de Luna. _El escudo, es la magia heredada de sus antepasados. _

Flujos de oro de magia ancestral salieron de sus dedos como un rayo y golpearon el vientre de la bestia. Una y otra vez los rayos golpearon a la bestia. Y otra vez dio el grito fuerte y mágico.

Pero la magia de Armando comenzó a debilitarse. La nube negra se había deslizado e invadido su sistema.

El escudo de Armando se desvaneció. Él se dejó caer de rodillas y se tambaleó. Levantó las manos como si fuera a liberar aún más magia, y luego cayó hacia delante, hacia abajo, permaneciendo tan inmóvil como los otros were-delfines a su alrededor.

La bestia gritó del dolor de la magia reverberando a través del espacio abovedado, pero la nube negra ya se estaba extendiendo en el aire por toda la ciudad con la velocidad de un hombre-tigre tras su presa.

Las manos de Artemis estaban apretando tan fuerte las de Luna que la piedra se hundió en la palma de su mano.

Ella vio con horror como la gente dentro de la ciudad estaba gritando, corriendo... y luego caía, muriendo. No había ningún lugar al que el vapor no llegara. Se arrastraba a los hogares, a los lugares de negocios, a las escuelas, a las áreas de juego. Nada quedaba intacto. Nadie escapaba a la muerte.

Mientras Luna abría los ojos, su visión la transportó fuera de las murallas de la ciudad nublada con la cúpula. Para su horror, vio a Derel y a los were-delfines que había llevado con él. El pulpo se estaba alejando de la cúpula, con dolor en el vientre por la evidente magia. La nube lo seguía, mientras huía. Uno de sus brazos se estrelló contra Derel que fue arrojado contra una pared cubierta del mismo tipo de esponjas amarillas que Artemis había utilizado durante su baño.

Los guerreros que habían estado con Derel cayeron al fondo del océano, incluyendo a Klon. La tinta abarcó a Derel, también. Empezó a alejarse de las esponjas llevándose la mano a la garganta. Agarró una de las esponjas, aparentemente para no caerse. Se aferró a ella mientras la tinta era succionada de nuevo en la ciudad abovedada. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella, sosteniendo la nube de negro dentro de sus muros una vez claras.

Desde la distancia Luna escuchó un fuerte grito. Ella se tiró de la visión. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se dio cuenta que estaba gritando. Artemis gritó su rabia, también.

Liberó la piedra y sus manos, agarrándola por los brazos superiores y sacudiéndola tan fuerte que se mareó y estuvo a punto de dejar caer el zafiro. Si no supiera que estaba tan enojado por lo sucedido a sus hermanos, habría estado molesta por su trato hacia ella. Pero sabía que él estaba descargando los sentimientos que la visión que le había dado.

"Dime", dijo con dientes apretados mientras dejaba de zarandearla. "¿Es esto una visión del futuro? Dime que es para que yo pueda evitarlo."

"Es el pasado". Tragó, con el conocimiento deslizándose a través de las venas de la piedra como el agua en el hielo. "Ya ha sucedido."

Artemis la agarró apretado con tanta fuerza que le hizo moretones en los brazos. La expresión de su rostro cambió de la furia al dolor y de vuelta a la furia.

Él la soltó y ella se alejó empujándose con fuerza suficiente para causar que tropezara de nuevo. Su expresión era tan torturada, tan llena de dolor que deseaba ir a donde estaba, para confortarlo.

Artemis apretó sus puños a los costados. "Dime que más ves en la piedra…"

"¡Su Alteza!"

Un grito causó que Artemis y Luna se giraran a la entrada de la sala del trono. A través de las puertas dos hombres apoyaban a Derel mientras sus pies apenas se movían, uno tras otro. Sus rasgos eran grises, semejantes a los de la muerte, y en una mano sostenía una esponja amarilla de mar.

De inmediato Artemis se dirigió hacia los hombres y atrapó a Derel en sus brazos. Sostuvo a su hermano fuerte mientras el hombre se alejaba. "Gracias a los dioses que estás vivo, Derel." Luna oyó lágrimas en la voz de Artemis mientras hablaba. Se inclinó hacia atrás lo suficientemente lejos para poder ver la cara de Derel. "¿Y Armando?"

Las facciones de Derel palidecieron bajo el gris de su piel. "Muerto." Su voz fue un graznido oxidado. "Todo el mundo excepto yo. Muertos. Incluso Klon." El dolor en su voz partió el corazón de Luna en dos.

Artemis se apoderó de su hermano en sus brazos, sosteniendo a Derel arriba mientras enterraba el rostro en el cabello de su hermano.

La esponja amarilla de mar llamó la atención de Luna. Se movió hacia adelante y apretó la palma de Derel alrededor de la esponja con las manos. Recordó la forma en que la había hecho sentir durante el baño, como si contuviera algún tipo de poderes curativos. "La esponja. ¿Te salvó la vida?"

Artemis retrocedió de nuevo y Derel hizo un gesto. "Creo que fue así." Él intentó separarse de Artemis, pero Artemis aún sostenía su hermano por los hombros. Derel oscilaba de aquí para allá, pero no cayó. "Mientras tuve la esponja tuve fuerza. No podía respirar. Tuve vida."

"Debe ser llevado al curandero de inmediato." Los ojos de Artemis miraron a los dos hombres que todavía esperaban en la cámara.

"Sí, Su Majestad", dijeron al unísono, y procedieron a ayudar a caminar a Derel a las cámaras del sanador.

"Su Majestad", Artemis gruñó una vez que los hombres se fueron. "No puedo ser rey. Se ha producido un error. Artemis aún debe estar vivo, él estaba destinado a gobernar, no yo."

Luna escuchó más de una negación a la muerte de su hermano en la voz de Artemis. Sentía miedo de gobernar la ciudad de Atlantis, de no estar a la altura de las expectativas. Pero la mayor parte de todo era por lo que sentía y por su dolor por la pérdida de su hermano y de su gente.

Artemis pasó los dedos por su largo plateado pelo rubio. "No puede estar muerto. No puede…"

"Ahora eres el rey de Atlantis." Las manos Luna apretaron el zafiro. "La piedra me está diciendo que debes conducir a tu pueblo a la seguridad". Artemis hizo un sonido de gruñido mientras reducía su mirada en ella. "Esta ciudad ya no es segura", continuó. "Tan pronto como la bestia descubra la ubicación de Atlantis, atacará con la nube negra".

Artemis se le quedó mirando durante un largo rato. Luna lo observaba de manera constante, con su barbilla alta mientras ella lo miraba con certeza.

Una transformación se produjo en Artemis. Leve al principio, luego más fuerte. Se irguió en toda su altura. Sus hombros se cuadraron y parecieron más amplios, su posición más real que la del príncipe que había sido. Ya no tenía la luz del juego en sus ojos. En su mirada y expresión ella vio el peso del deber, de la responsabilidad y del poder necesario para guiar a sus súbditos.

"Sé de un lugar con muchas de las esponjas de mar", dijo con voz controlada. "Son miles. Llevaré a mi gente."

Luna se inclinó antes de volver su mirada a la suya. "Te ayudaré en todo lo posible, Su Majestad."

Artemis apretó la mandíbula, mientras se acercaba y la tomaba por los hombros. Por un momento pensó que podría sacudirla de nuevo. En cambio, dijo, "Para ti soy Artemis. No te refieras a mí en ninguna otra forma. ¿Entiendes?"

"Frente a tus súbditos debo ser respetuosa." Ella se acercó a él y le rodeó con sus brazos su cintura y apretó su cara contra su pecho, tratando de consolarlo. "Artemis, ahora eres rey y debes ser tratado como tal por todos".

Artemis la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. "Yo no estaba destinado a gobernar".

Luna levantó la cabeza. Apretó el zafiro en una mano y subió su mano libre a su mejilla y se la tomó. "Es tu destino."

Él la soltó. "Destino o no, ahora debo informar a mi madre de la muerte de Armando." Dio un paso y se detuvo, antes de apretarse el puente de la nariz. Su pecho subió al dar una respiración profunda y luego se dirigió hacia las cámaras de su madre en el palacio. Luna no lo siguió. Ese era un momento para la familia. Un momento para el duelo por la pérdida de un hijo, de un hermano y de un rey. A pesar del intento de los atlantes de mantener una sensación de calma, Luna estaba casi abrumada por la tensión en el aire. Le había tomado apenas unas horas a los were-delfines prepararse para abandonar sus hogares. Uno tras otro, los were-delfines se transformaban tras caer en el mar y nadar en grupos que Artemis llamaba "escuelas". Los adultos ayudaban a los niños a nadar en medio de las escuelas, y algunos were-delfines agarraban a sus bebés contra su pecho.

Luna se frotó los brazos mientras los miraba. Su corazón latía mientras su terror aumentaba. Quería volver a casa, no estar en los océanos y una vez más correr a través de los árboles y de la hierba como un tigre, lejos del agua. Pero la piedra le decía que su tarea no había terminado. Tenía que estar involucrada en esto.

Y con Artemis. Por los dioses, pero algo en él la llamaba como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho. Se sentía como si una bandada de Eloins revoloteara en su vientre. La idea de dejarlo herido era peor que el pensamiento de volver a casa a través del agua.

Derel estaba casi tan fuerte como antes, con la esponja de alguna manera poco a poco curándolo.

Un toque y la sensación de alguien tomándole la muñeca hicieron que Luna se volteara para encontrarse frente a Artemis. Sus rasgos eran severos. Agarró su mano y se le acercó para que ella pudiera ver que una banda de intrincado diseño se estrechaba ahora alrededor de su muñeca.

"¿Qué es esto?", dijo mientras tocaba su piel caliente.

"Te permitirá respirar en el agua." Él mantuvo su control sobre ella mientras sus ojos se abrían y ella trató de dar un paso atrás. Se topó con uno de los guerreros que los rodeaba. La guardia del rey. "Su poder es fuerte y tomará el oxígeno del agua llevándolo a tus pulmones y podrás nadar bajo el agua como los were-delfines lo hacen."

"No." Luna sacudió con violencia la cabeza mientras su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho. "No lo haré. Me niego a entrar en el agua." Hizo un gesto hacia el muelle. "Las burbujas de transporte. Puedo ir en una de esas."

Artemis le sostuvo la mirada. "Son muy lentas. No pondré a todo mi pueblo en peligro dejándolos con una carga tan pesada."

"Entonces me quedaré aquí." Apretó los puños. "Soy una were-tigre, y no tengo cabida en el agua. No sé nadar."

Su mirada azul intensa se clavó en ella. "No tienes elección."

Luna apretó los dientes. Empezó a decirle dónde podía ponerse el maldito brazalete cuando la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla del agua.

Un temor absoluto se apoderó de ella. Arañó el pecho Artemis y luchó por liberarse de su control. Sus movimientos se hicieron más frenéticos y empezó a iniciar su transformación a were-tigre.

Antes que pudiera hacerlo, Artemis la tiró al agua.

Luna gritó cuando cayó al agua. Se hundió debajo de su superficie, e incluso entonces gritó. El aire salió de su boca en duras burbujas y trató de tomar su camino hasta la superficie. El dolor ardiente pasó en círculos detrás de sus orejas y sintió como si su carne se estuviera abriendo.

Se estaba hundiendo, cayendo, quedándose sin aire. Contuvo la respiración hasta que los puntos negros bailaron ante sus ojos.

Todo se volvió negro. Luna se despertó en los brazos de Artemis, queriendo vomitar, pero no pudiendo. En su estado de confusión le tomó un momento darse cuenta que sus pulmones estaban llenos de agua y de que respiraba en realidad.

Una vez más, entró en pánico, tratando de agarrarse de Artemis y conteniendo el aliento.

_Cálmate_, Artemis le dijo en su mente mientras la abrazaba. El lenguaje mental era universal entre los were-tigres y hombres lobo, como lo era en los were-delfines. Sólo respira el mar dentro y fuera. _El brazalete te ha dado branquias, como las mías_. Volvió la cabeza lo suficiente para ver pequeñas aberturas detrás de su oreja que nunca había notado antes. _Sólo aparecen cuando estamos en el agua_, le dijo.

Trató de controlar sus acelerados pensamientos, trató de disminuir el miedo en los nudos de su estómago. No había manera de luchar ahora. Le tomó todo su esfuerzo obligarse a respirar en el agua otra vez.

La sorpresa se filtró a través de ella mientras sentía la punta del agua fría dentro y fuera de sus pulmones y el oxígeno fluyendo libremente a través de su cuerpo. _Una branquia no es tan diferente de un pulmón_, Eral volvió a hablar en su mente. _Las branquias unen el oxígeno y lo llevan a los tejidos de tu cuerpo. _

Luna se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a su alrededor mientras poco a poco aceptaba lo que le estaba sucediendo. Artemis estaba en su forma were-delfín. Él la llevaba mientras nadaba a través de la vida marina, pasando las escuelas de peces, en torno a crecimientos que parecían flores, y junto a una pared de coral afilado. Artemis señaló brillantes lirios amarillos de mar, animales con piel espinosa y estrellas ligeras agitaban sus brazos hacia arriba y hacia abajo a medida que avanzaban a través del agua.

Alrededor de Artemis y Luna nadaba la guardia del rey. A pesar de estar bajo el agua, sus sentidos eran tan agudos como siempre, y sintió que Artemis no estaba muy complacido con tener un entorno rodeándolo, protegiéndolo. Sin embargo, al parecer, se había rendido al hecho de que como rey debía ser protegido a toda costa.

Con la aceptación de su lugar en ese mundo acuático, "respiraba" más fácil y veía la belleza de la were-delfines a su alrededor. La cola de Artemis se veía casi plateada brillando en el agua. Era más plateada que iridiscente como las de los otros were-delfines a su alrededor. Sus aletas le brotaban de la espalda y, obviamente, le ayudaban a guiarse a través del agua.

Artemis había soltado su cuerpo y ahora sólo le agarraba con fuerza la mano mientras la conducía a través de la carrera de obstáculos del paisaje. Igual que en la tierra, el fondo del océano consistía en enormes cordilleras de montañas, amplias cuencas y planicies.

Le explicó a través de su enlace mental los lugares donde había valles largos y estrechos creados por los sedimentos del alta mar con la erosión de la tierra y de la vida marina. Añadiéndose a los peces de colores, a las anémonas, a las plantas y a los arcos de coral y a las rocas, que era como si hubiera caído en otro mundo. Sentía las branquias detrás de las orejas moviéndose muy ligeramente y no pudo dejar de maravillarse con la magia de la banda alrededor de su muñeca.

_Mueve tus piernas_, Artemis la instruyó. _Nos permitirá avanzar más rápido_.

Luna obedeció, con las piernas rígidas como troncos de árbol.

Oyó la risa de Artemis en su mente. _No, mi pequeña bruja. Relaja las piernas._ Procedió a darle instrucciones acerca de cómo nadar y finalmente comprendió lo suficiente como para que su viaje fuera más rápido. Un poco más. Por supuesto, Artemis nadaba con facilidad en su forma were-delfín, pero se contenía por ella.

Todo el tiempo trabajaron su camino hacia el nido de las esponjas de mar, Luna se sentía en el borde, como si hubiera algo en lo más recóndito de su mente que no la dejara descansar. Por no hablar de la inquietud persistente de estar bajo el agua, teniendo que llenar sus pulmones con ella.

Para alivio de Luna finalmente llegaron a la cama de esponjas de mar, que se extendía por kilómetros, pero sin duda Artemis no esperaba que su pueblo estuviera tan expuesto y tan al aire libre. Luego viró a la izquierda hacia lo que parecía ser un enorme y esbelto árbol creciendo desde el lado de una estructura de roca maciza. Con una caricia de su mano separó las ramas de algas marinas para mostrar la apertura de una cueva. A medida que se asomaban se quedó sorprendida por su belleza. Era más de lo que había imaginado, una ciudad entera podría ser construida aquí. Ella vio a los hombres were-delfines, a las mujeres y a los niños en sus tareas de establecer su nuevo hogar. Ya fuera temporal o permanente, nadie lo sabía.

Artemis se detuvo en la entrada del vívido mar de las esponjas hasta que toda su gente había entrado. Su guardia los rodeó fielmente. Finalmente Artemis les indicó que permanecieran donde estaban. Lo sintió discutiendo a través de su mente, pero finalmente los guardias permanecieron donde estaban mientras Artemis se deslizó con Luna a una esquina y fuera de su vista y más allá de la cortina de algas. La abrazó con fuerza hacia él, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, como si estuviera asustado de poder perderla.

El calor se deslizó a través de Luna y experimentaba unas líneas por su cabeza que nunca había sentido antes. La parte inferior de su cuerpo todavía estaba cubierta de piel y se sintió caliente y sensual en su contra.

Nunca había conocido la confusión hasta que había conocido a Artemis. Antes de él, se había sentido definitiva en sus decisiones y en la orientación de los poderes de sus visiones. Pero ahora... no sabía qué pensar. Sólo podía sentir, y por alguna razón lo que quería sentir de Artemis era más de lo que había esperado nunca sentir por nadie. Más de lo que había planeado alguna vez pedirle a nadie.

Luna nunca había amado. No en la forma en que una mujer amaba a un compañero de verdad. Había compartido los placeres con muchos amigos durante su siglo de vida y había muchos hombres que se preocupaban mucho por ella. Pero nunca había sentido el amor más allá de la amistad y la cercanía. Sabía que debía ser lo mismo ahora, que estaba destinada a dar placer y a sentirlo, y a ayudar a otros con las habilidades de sus visiones. En lo profundo de su alma siempre había creído que eso era cierto.

¿Por qué entonces se sentía de esa forma, diferente, como si Artemis significara más para ella de alguna manera?

_Ven, mi brujita,_ Artemis le habló en su mente. A pesar que estamos a la vuelta de la esquina, el guardia teme por mi seguridad.

Él se inclinó y presionó su boca a la suya, dándole un beso duro, feroz. Ella se abrió lo suficiente como para dejar que metiera su lengua en ella, y se imaginó la sensación del agua y de su lengua en su boca.

Mientras él retrocedía, sonrió, y una sombra pasó sobre ellos.

El corazón de Luna latía con tanta fuerza que su pecho le dolió.

El terror atravesó su cuerpo cuando vio lo que era.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**El Descubrimiento de Luna**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kalina´s Discovery o en español que es El descubrimiento de Kalina de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 7**

El miedo repentino en la cara de Luna hizo que Artemis la soltara. Con un rápido movimiento sacó su ballesta de donde estaba atada detrás de su hombro. Una flecha al instante se ajustó en el arco, giró y apuntó a la amenazante sombra. Después, sus brazos se levantaron. El esfuerzo repentino hizo vibrar sus brazos.

El alivio corrió por él y bajó la ballesta.

Ante él flotaba un enorme dragón de mar. El animal sacudió sus pequeñas alas, moviéndose rápidamente hacia atrás fuera de la trayectoria de la mortal flecha. Su cola espinosa se deslizó por el suelo marino, removiendo la arena en el agua, y sus orejas puntiagudas se quedaron pegadas a su cabeza. Su tamaño y movimiento brusco envió una oleada de agua contra Artemis y Luna causando que arena blanca girara en torno a ellos.

El corazón de Artemis latía en su garganta al reconocer que la criatura casi los había matado. Poco a poco, bajó su arco.

_¡Golgee! _La voz ronca del animal se disparó con sorpresa, por no hablar de trepidación. _¿Es así como se saluda a un amigo?_ Burbujas de aire brotaron de las dilatadas fosas nasales del dragón mientras respiraba con rapidez. Por el rabillo del ojo Artemis vio que sus guardias habían avanzado, con sus flechas apuntando al dragón también.

_Lacos_. El alivio brotó de la boca de Artemis en un solo aliento. Pasó la mano por el agua diciendo a sus hombres que bajaran sus armas. Compartió el enlace mental entre él y el dragón de mar con Luna. Luego tomó su mano y se la apretó. _Es sólo Lacos, mi amigo._ Lacos tenía la asombrosa capacidad de hablar en todos los idiomas, animal o humano.

Artemis se preguntó por un instante que otros rasgos esa extraña criatura tendría de los que Artemis no era consciente.

La garganta de Luna trabajó mientras tragaba saliva. _Pensé_... El miedo dejó su pálido rostro mientras su mirada revisaba los veintiséis pies del dragón flotando con la corriente del océano. Desde la punta de la escamosa cola hasta su hocico musculoso y grande, su sola presencia era sin duda suficiente para hacerla temblar. Se rió incómodamente mientras Artemis la tomaba en sus brazos calmando su malestar.

_Pensé también que podría ser el pulpo_. La besó en la frente, antes de abordar a Lacos una vez más. _Bueno, mi gran y verde amigo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? _

Con un latigazo de la cola el dragón se acercó. Hizo un gesto con punta de las comisuras de su boca. _Los rumores dicen que ahora eres el rey de Atlantis_. Negó, con sus ojos llenos de tristeza y su voz se suavizó. _Condolencias por tu pérdida y la de tu gente_. Otro corte de su cola arrastró a Lacos aún más. Con los sentidos afilados de were-delfín Artemis captó el olor a pescado de la última comida de Lacos. _¿Podemos hablar?_ Sus ojos redondos oscuros se lanzaron a la izquierda y a la derecha como si sintiera que las paredes de coral de la cueva los podían oír.

Los recuerdos de su propia infancia tomaron a Artemis por sorpresa. Tal vez venir a esta cueva había sido algo responsable o tal vez sus condolencias, de cualquier forma sonrió con sus pensamientos. Derel y él habían descubierto la cueva de las esponjas una vez, cuando se estaban escondiendo de Armando. Los niños siempre estaban jugando al escondite, siempre huyendo de Armando cuando los tenía a su cargo. Incluso entonces, su hermano mayor tenía ya un sentido de la responsabilidad, un deber que nunca había rechazado.

Artemis se sintió indigno de pie a la sombra de su hermano.

Cuando Luna levantó la mirada preocupada a la suya, Artemis movió sus pensamientos hacia el presente. _Sí, amigo mío, es seguro hablar aquí. _

La voz de Lacos se redujo a un susurro mental mientras otra corriente de burbujas escapaba a través de su gran boca y nariz. _Un Eloin le dijo a Camshor,_ el dragón dudó después cerró sus ojos grandes, oscuros a Luna mientras explicaba. _Camshor es un malamute-cangrejo. Ojos azules, ¿puedes creerlo? Sí, así es. No siempre es responsable. Bueno, a veces. A veces, sí. Pero creo que debido a las circunstancias… _

_Lacos_. La queja de impaciencia que Artemis sostenía se deslizó a través de su piel, como el cosquilleo de una medusa. El dragón era un amigo, pero si no continuaba con su historia, Artemis estaba pensando seriamente en lancear al animal con una flecha. Lacos era un chismoso y podía ser frustrante a veces, pero era fiable.

El dragón de mar endureció su columna. Los rollos de espinas a lo largo de su espalda cambiaron, lo que lo hizo parecer aún más grande. _Sí. Por supuesto. Uh, ¿dónde estaba? Hmm... ¡Sí! De todos modos, Camshor le dijo a Harrien, el caballito de mar,_ miró a Luna y luego de vuelta a Artemis antes de continuar, _que el rey de Malachad está detrás de la muerte de tu hermano y del pueblo de Incasha._ Lacos liberó su aliento enviando una corriente de burbujas hacia arriba, luego sonrió como si estuviera satisfecho de sí mismo.

Los puños de Artemis se apretaron. Una furia, caliente y salvaje, se precipitó a través de sus venas. _Diamante_, gruñó, mientras la tensión se arrastraba hasta su cuello. _Tendré su cabeza en el extremo de una de mis flechas. _

_Pero hay más. Sí, lo hay_. El dragón interrumpió la agitación en el interior de Artemis que luchaba por controlarse.

El roce de una mano suave en la mejilla de Artemis llevó su mirada a Luna. Leyó la tristeza en sus ojos. Le tomó la mano y la llevó a su pecho. Sólo tocarla parecía calmar al demonio dentro de él. ¿Cómo lo haría?

¿_Más_? Artemis le preguntó aunque no quería. En su lugar, deseó que las cosas estuvieran como antes.

_Sí. El gobernante Malachad te busca_. Un ángel pasó nadando, captando la atención de Lacos. Su lengua bífida salió, deslizándose a lo largo de sus afilados dientes. _No he tenido todavía el postre de hoy. No, no lo he tenido._ Negó. _Er... ¿dónde estaba? Oh, sí. Un humano. Es correcto. Un humano_. El dragón se detuvo, mientras el pez ángel se acercaba más. La nariz de Lacos se arrugó, cerrando los ojos mientras inhalaba. Ahhh...

Los músculos en el cuello y hombros de Artemis se anudaron aún más. Soltó a Luna y su cola grande dio varios golpes en el agua que lo llevó a quedar cara a cara con Lacos. _¿Qué quieres decir cuando hablas de un humano? ¿Cuáles son los planes de Diamante? Extendió la mano y agarró a su amigo por el hocico y lo sacudió. Lacos, concéntrate. _

Los ojos del dragón se abrieron mientras su estómago gruñía. _Lo siento, amigo mío. Diamante ha contratado a una bruja. Ella tomó a un humano y lo cambió al monstruo que mató a tu hermano. _

Luna miró del dragón a Artemis, estrechando las cejas. _¿A una hechicera? Imposible. Conozco a todas las que practican en ese campo. _

Lacos agitó su cabeza de lado a lado. _Bueno, señorita sabelotodo, eso es incorrecto. Eso es lo que es. Una de los bakirs del rey tiene el don._ La lengua bifurcada del dragón salió capturando al pez amarillo, blanco y negro, que se había aventurado demasiado cerca en su última pasada. Los ojos de Lacos se cerraron. Chasqueó la lengua, masticando, tragando, después una expresión de éxtasis se deslizó por su cara.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, su expresión cambió a una de preocupación. _Rey Artemis, el pulpo del que te hablo fue visto por última vez cerca de Atlantis. Un veneno, eso es, la bruja lo ha creado dentro del pulpo y está matando a tu gente y mucha de la vida del océano. Me temo que si Diamante no se detiene todo el mar dejará de vivir. Rey Artemis. _

_Sin embargo no puedo encontrarme aceptando el título tan fácilmente, _pensó. Artemis cerró su enlace. _Armando, ¿qué haré? _

Comenzó sólo con una chispa que Artemis sintió debajo de la piel, y luego se incrementó como un rayo rasgando a través de él. Había oído hablar de la magia del rey Armando más de una vez cuando había tomado primero el lugar de su padre, pero el desinterés de Artemis había causado que su hermano detuviera la discusión.

Magia.

Magia ancestral. Magia que se pasaba de un gobernante a otro después de la muerte del gobernante anterior. .

El conocimiento y la magia se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Sintió la presencia de Armando. De su padre y de todos sus abuelos y bisabuelos, antes que él lo llenaron de fuerza. Su poder creció y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar como una estrella en el cielo. La luz brotó de su mano mientras sostenía su mano delante de él con asombro.

Luna y Lacos se quedaron sin aliento, al mismo tiempo.

Artemis no podía hacer nada más que beber la energía que lo mareaba, y que sin embargo, lo hacía sentirse poderoso al mismo tiempo. En su estado mayor podría haber jurado que había oído la voz de Armando. _No te preocupes, mi hermano_.

La arena se levantó del suelo marino. Se arremolinó frente a Artemis, creando un patrón y luego otro hasta que el contorno de la cara Armando apareció. Los gránulos cambiaron con cada movimiento de la boca de la escultura de arena, junto con la elevación de la arrogante ceja, una acción que era únicamente de Armando. _Siempre has estado destinado a regir. Ten fe,_ dijo la escultura con la boca.

Tan rápido como la arena se había levantado se dispersó y dejó atrás el fondo del océano.

Entonces todo se quedó en silencio.

La mente de Artemis se convirtió en un laberinto, con los caminos conduciendo en todas direcciones. En ese momento, supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Haciendo caso omiso de la incredulidad en el rostro escamoso del dragón, Artemis, dijo, _Extiendan la voz de que las esponjas amarillas absorben el agua sucia y lo sustituye por oxígeno limpio que estará fácilmente disponible para aquellos en su tacto. Invitamos a todos a unirse a nosotros aquí, si es necesario. _

Artemis flotó a donde Luna estaba parada mientras seguía hablando con Lacos. _Diles a todos que el Rey de Atlantis librará a nuestro hogar de esta amenaza. _

El dragón de mar bajó la gran cabeza. Movió su cola en el agua, con sus pequeñas alas revoloteando como locas. Se abrió paso entre el agua, desapareciendo en un arrecife elevado de coral.

El orgullo se despertó en los ojos de Luna. Llegó a él y entró en sus brazos. Era como debía ser. _Tendrás éxito, _le dijo_. _

Artemis no sabía si las palabras que había hablado eran verdad, pero sabía que, cuando ella se encontraba en ese momento en sus brazos, era el lugar donde debía estar. No tenía ninguna duda sobre que Luna era su compañera, y después que el pulpo y Diamante fueran destruidos la haría suya.

Pero por ahora había trabajo que hacer.

_Derel_, llamó a su hermano mientras tomaba a Luna de la mano y la conducía a través de la cortina de algas por la que habían entrado a la caverna de las esponjas.

Inmediatamente, su hermano apareció. Con ayuda de la curandera y de las esponjas de tubo amarillo, Derel había tenido una recuperación completa. Se inclinó, con la mirada fundida hacia abajo. Por un segundo, Artemis quiso sacudirlo, recordándole que eran hermanos.

_Que eran iguales. _

Pero eso no era cierto ahora.

_Yo soy el Rey de Atlantis_, pensó para sí mismo, dejando que fluyera a través de él como una poderosa ola. Cuadró los hombros.

Como si su aceptación se escuchara en todo el reino, sintió el apoyo de su pueblo envolviéndolo. Con un chasquido de su gran aleta dorsal, se volvió y miró fijamente a los cientos de were-delfines delante de él. Sus expresiones eran duras, pero la esperanza brilló en sus ojos. Sabía que no podía pedir nada más después de lo que había pasado. Sus aventuras anteriores no habían justificado su confianza y apoyo, pero sabía que estaba allí ahora por el mero hecho de que los había traído a la seguridad y que él era su rey.

Empezó como un susurro-mental, _Salve, Rey Artemis_. Luego se convirtió en un rumor, mientras pronunciaba las palabras en voz alta. El estruendo sacudió las paredes de la cueva y ondularon en el agua lo que provocó que un nudo se apretara en su vientre. "Salve, Rey Artemis", dijeron en voz alta, con las palabras flotando en el agua. Que estaba cerca de ser abrumador. Por un momento todo lo que Artemis pudo hacer fue mirar a las personas con las que había crecido. Algunos le habían enseñado muchas lecciones de vida, mientras que otros habían jugado y se habían ido de juerga cuando había sido niño y un hombre joven. Cuando abrió su enlace para hablar, se quedó en silencio.

Burbujas se empujaron por la boca mientras Artemis hablaba. "Todos lloraremos la muerte de nuestro rey." Artemis hizo una pausa mientras su frágil madre nadaba para flotar junto a Derel. Artemis se inclinó ante ella reconociéndola. Navara forzó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Su pelo plateado se elevó en el agua y luego se acomodó en sus hombros mientras Derel deslizó un brazo protector alrededor de ella. Artemis se aclaró la garganta, empujando hacia atrás la emoción que amenazaba con llegar a la superficie, mientras continuaba, "Incluso sin el rey Armando debemos recordar que somos más fuertes juntos que separados". En cuanto a lo que quedaba de su familia inmediata, su hermano y su madre, y la gente de Atlantis, Artemis se preguntó por qué había tardado tanto en comprender ese hecho.

Dioses, había sido un terco were-delfín. Miró a Luna y vio la aprobación en sus ojos. "Juntos podemos eliminar el peligro de este océano y regresar a nuestro hogar. Mientras yo no esté, obedecerán a Derel como a mí mismo."

El brazo de Derel se deslizó de la cintura de su madre. El desacuerdo reinó en las líneas apretadas que frunció su ceño mientras se adelantaba y en la mente le susurraba: _No, soy yo quien debe ir a buscar la destrucción del pulpo. _

Artemis ignoró la petición de Derel. Se alejó de su pueblo mentalmente y se dirigió directamente a Derel. _Estate cerca de las esponjas, Derel. Vela por madre y por nuestro pueblo. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano. No me arrepentiré porque tengo fe en tu capacidad para gobernar y la magia de nuestros antepasados t__e ayudarán_.

_No hables de eso_, Derel protestó. _Envíame en tu lugar._ _Permíteme cazar y matar al monstruo. _

Artemis sintió la necesidad de su hermano por vengar la muerte de Armando, porque él también mantenía un voto profundo en su corazón. Pero había más en juego aquí. Artemis sabía que era su destino hacerle frente al demonio, así como a Diamante.

Abrazó a Derel, orgulloso del hombre en que su hermano se había convertido. _No sucederá. Es mi destino. _

_Como es el mío asistir al rey_, la mente de Luna diciendo las palabras le erizó la piel a él igual que miles de agujas.

Él no la pondría en peligro.

Artemis soltó a Derel y se giró para enfrentar a Luna. _Tú te quedarás aquí, segura, con Derel y mi pueblo_. Su tono fue bajo y fuerte, sin dejar espacio para la discusión.

Él era el rey. Ella tendría que obedecerlo.

La barbilla de Luna se levantó. Ella se veía calmada, aunque una vena a lo largo de su garganta pulsó. Ella llamó al zafiro de la caja fuerte y mantuvo la joya brillando en sus manos. Dentro de sus profundidades vio una batalla con el rey Malachad. Vislumbró la cara de Luna en la piedra, pero su parte en la batalla no estaba clara para él.

Sus ojos se levantaron para encontrarse con los desafiantes de ella. _La piedra ha hablado. Yo te acompañaré. _

_No_. Artemis quiso agarrarla y agitarla al mismo tiempo que quería tirar de ella hacia él y besarla sin sentido hasta que la piedra se enfriara y oscureciera.

Un fuego comenzó entre ellos mientras sus miradas se entrelazaban.

_No se puede cambiar lo que es_, insistió Luna, con una mirada de absoluta confianza en su rostro.

Él alargó la mano hacia ella, arrastrándola con fuerza contra su pecho, con la piedra entre ellos. _Lo cambiaré_. _Te quedarás aquí y esperarás por mí._

_No_. Ella inhaló y exhaló y sintió ondas de agua pasando por su rostro. _No me dejarás_.

Sus labios fueron como un aliento cuando Derel se aclaró la garganta, recordándole a Artemis que tenía audiencia. Él echó un vistazo a la multitud, recibiendo miradas de curiosidad, así como una sonrisa de complicidad de su madre. Era la primera sonrisa verdadera que había visto en su cara desde que había sido informada de la muerte de Armando.

Dioses. Luna no podía estar en peligro. Él no la pondría en eso. _Hablaremos de esto más tarde_, la mente le habló a Luna antes de dirigirse a la multitud en voz alta. "Necesito ocho guerreros."

Sin dudarlo, cinco soldados que conocía bien nadaron desde la multitud. Dalpon era un were-delfín grande y bullicioso, que causaba estragos dondequiera que luchaba. Krueger, el hermano gemelo de Dalpon, tenía la misma reputación. Mawny, un luchador ágil, era tan rápido tanto con una espada como con una ballesta. El arsenal que llevaban era variado. Pier, era conocido por su lazo mágico que contenía a sus enemigos, era un placer verlo. El último era Johas, un joven que estaba entrando por su cuenta. Artemis había oído decir que tenía una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Detrás de ellos se encontraban tres de los mejores amigos de Artemis, Karny, Simo y Tauro. En el exterior los hombres eran cada centímetro de juerguistas de lo que Artemis había sido siempre, pero sabía que no podría haber tres guerreros más finos. Agitaban su cola de lado a lado a medida que se alineaban frente a él. Cada were-delfín era la visión de lo que la élite de la Marina de Atlantis representaba, la libertad y la justicia.

Artemis endureció su expresión. "Prepárense. Pasen unos momentos con su familia. Asegúrense de llevar un montón de esponjas en su persona. Salimos en una hora."

Luna levantó el zafiro y éste desapareció de la palma de su mano, sin duda de nuevo enviado a la bóveda. Artemis pasó la mano por el brazo desnudo de Luna y capturó su mano. _Ahora resolveremos el asunto_. La firmeza en su voz mental hizo que sus ojos se abrieran. Bueno. Ella finalmente lo escucharía.

Antes que la llevara a una zona aislada para poder hablar en privado, se detuvo ante su madre. Navara estaba regia como una reina madre debería. Acunó su rostro entre las palmas de sus tibias manos.

"Vuelve a mí, hijo mío." Nunca permitió que la desesperación que sabía que sentía se arrastrara a su voz. Sin embargo, se estremeció cuando sus brazos lo abrazaron.

Artemis soltó la mano de Luna y volvió a abrazar a su madre. "Lo haré, Madre".

Navara lo soltó. Estudió sus ojos enrojecidos, que seguramente habrían estado brumosos si no hubieran estado en el agua. Navara había elegido ser la Reina Madre tras la muerte de su marido, en lugar de retener el poder, lo que le había permitido a Armando convertirse en el rey de Atlantis.

Navara se dirigió en dirección a Luna. Sus miradas se cruzaron. El silencio se quedó mientras un momento de comprensión femenina pasaba entre ellas. Con un ligero descenso de cabeza, Luna asintió y su madre volvió a sonreír. Artemis habría dado cualquier cosa por conocer el significado de eso, pero probablemente nunca lo haría.

_Mantente segura_, Navara, dijo antes de alejarse nadando.

Una vez más, Artemis tomó la mano de Luna entre las suyas. Su cuerpo estaba tenso. Sus pensamientos corrían en todas direcciones. La bruja sin duda podía ser terca. Quería estrangular a la mujer, pero antes tenía que asegurarse que se quedara.

Artemis aún no había regresado a su forma humana, mientras se empujaba a través del agua, más allá de su pueblo, que estaba asentado en su hogar temporal lo mejor que podía. Al parecer, un vivero ya se había establecido. Una sola hembra were-delfín estaba a cargo, mientras los padres de los niños replanteaban camas de esponjas para sus familias. En lugar de risas y gritos de placer, incluso los niños parecían saber la difícil situación que enfrentaban.

Los músculos de su cuello se apretaron de nuevo mientras se daba cuenta que los niños se sentían inseguros. Luna le apretó la mano. ¿Sentiría su pesar igualmente?

Mientras los were-delfines adornaban con esponjas nadando a través de la cortina de algas, Luna le preguntó en la mente, _¿A dónde van? _

_A buscar comida_. Artemis miró a Luna y una oleada de calor se extendió por todo su pecho. ¿Cuándo esta mujer le había robado su corazón? Maldito fuera su padre por haber estado en lo correcto, que un día encontraría a su compañera y mantendría su legado familiar. Esta mujer era de hecho su compañera y él la tendría a salvo, se comprometió en silencio antes de seguir hablando. _Otros están reuniendo una colección de esponjas para poder realizar nuestro viaje. Todos trabajan juntos como debe ser._ Artemis no podía estar más orgulloso.

La preocupación levantó las cejas de Luna. _Ir más allá de las esponjas no es seguro._

_Ni morirse de hambre_, dijo Artemis.

Moviéndose a través de la cueva iluminada por la magia de su pueblo, guió a Luna por el laberinto, hasta que finalmente se quedaron solos. Con sólo un pensamiento se transformó en humano, enviando su piel a la bóveda mientras apretaba su cuerpo al de ella.

Respiró su olor y luego capturó su boca. Al principio fue un beso suave mientras él movía sus labios ligeramente por ella. Era tan suave, tan flexible. Su lengua se deslizó entre sus labios y ella los abrió, invitándolo a probarla. En el momento en que lo hizo, el beso se volvió ardiente, en una unión de lenguas. No podía esperar un minuto más para poseerla.

Ella retrocedió, presionándose contra una pared acolchada de esponjas, lo que obligó a su cadera y piernas entre las suyas, su pene duro estuvo contra su vientre. Él puso sus manos contra las esponjas en ambos lados de la cabeza y oró por mantener su control.

_Dioses mujer, eres hermosa. _

Sus ojos color azul se nublaron, con sus párpados pesados por el deseo. Una expresión ligera, seductora se deslizó por su cara. Largas trenzas de ébano escondían los tesoros de sus grandes pechos. Tenía que verlos, tocarlos y probarlos antes de partir en su misión. Con un movimiento de su mano, le apartó el pelo a un lado. Sus globos encajaban perfectamente en sus manos mientras tomaba su forma. Sus pulgares acariciaron sus pezones rosados que se pusieron duros con necesidad. Luego inclinó la cabeza, tomó uno en su boca caliente y húmeda y comenzó a succionar.

Su cabeza se movió hacia atrás. Ella suspiró, apoyándose en su toque, con un suspiro que corrió como un escalofrío en la espalda.

Él se lo pellizcó, jalando y retorciendo la punta tensa, obligando a que diera un grito entre sus labios entreabiertos. Ella era tan sexy mientras se retorcía, levantando una pierna para que esta quedara doblada alrededor de él y lo acercara. Su calor húmedo se deslizó a través de él, atractivo y burlándose de él con la promesa de un cielo puro.

_Fóllame, Artemis_. Era una súplica que le hizo un llamado a gruñir y usar su magia. Al instante sacó los brazos de su cuello y las puso contra la pared encima de su cabeza. Ella luchó contra su agarre, pero la magia fluyó en su interior aplicando su fuerza. _¡No! Tengo que tocarte. _

_Ahora no, mi pequeña bruja_. La verdad era que se estaba muriendo de hambre por sentir sus manos sobre su piel. Tanta emoción fluía a través de él que realmente podía sentir su deseo. Dioses, si tan sólo tuviera más tiempo.

Ella abrió la boca, liberando burbujas de aire que le entraron en un rápido impulso.

Inmediatamente, sintió la corriente de agua entre ellos mientras bombeaba dentro y fuera, inclinando sus caderas para una mejor penetración y hundirse más profundamente. Su desesperación por marcarla, por haberla suya, vino a él con el caliente ritmo mientras le hacía el amor.

Las paredes de su sexo suave se convulsionaron a su alrededor, apretándolo. Él gimió y contuvo el aliento, deseando hacer que ese último momento durara.

_Artemis, por favor. Por favor, deja que te toque_. La pasión en su voz casi rompe su control.

_Ven a mí, Luna. No puedo esperar_. Levantó su barbilla, abrió la boca y lanzó la canción de su pueblo.

Luna se unió a su dulce grito de éxtasis que se mezclaba perfectamente con el suyo. A medida que sus caderas se movían, exprimía cada sensación de su orgasmo, con cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso mientras la llenaba con su simiente. Sin embargo, sintió que él sostenía... algo. No era su éxtasis, sino algo más, algo que sacudió la parte de atrás de su mente.

El pensamiento errante se desvaneció a medida que más de su orgasmo se arrancaba a través de él, dioses, nunca había experimentado nada como lo que compartía con esta mujer.

Cuando por fin pasó, comenzó a relajarse, hasta que fue testigo de la amplia gama de colores debajo de la piel de Luna. Uno en particular lo había molestado antes y ahora era una sombra aún más oscura ondulando debajo de su piel.

Negro.

La muerte.

Ya fuera la suya o la muerte por sus manos.

El dolor en sus entrañas fue casi demasiado para soportarlo.

Inmediatamente, él se apartó de ella, manteniendo los brazos restringidos encima de su cabeza con su magia. No la perdería, no le permitiría morir. Tampoco se permitiría sentir la culpa de quitarle la vida a alguien. Reforzando la magia que sostenía sus muñecas, se apartó de ella. Echó una mirada más a su hermosa mujer y luego le dio un ligero beso.

_Mi magia se mantendrá hasta mucho tiempo después de haberme ido y entonces estarás libre_. La mandíbula de Luna cayó y él le acarició la mejilla, mientras añadía, _Ten cuidado, mi amor._

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**El Descubrimiento de Luna**

**Holis aquí os dejamos 3 capis mas que los disfruten y porfis déjennos Review, Review, Review.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kalina´s Discovery o en español que es El descubrimiento de Kalina de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 8**

_¡Libérame!_ Luna luchó contra los lazos mágicos que la abrazaban con fuerza a la pared de esponjas mientras observaba a Artemis transformarse a were-delfín. _No tienes derecho a atarme, y es mi deber, mi responsabilidad servir al rey._

_No dejaré que te hagan daño de ninguna manera, Luna_. Artemis le dio una última mirada persistente antes de alejarse nadando.

_¡No tienes ningún derecho! _

Desapareció, dejándola oculta en donde ninguno de los otros were-delfines la encontrara, por ahora.

Luna no había sentido tanta ira desde que era un cachorro, antes que aprendiera a hacerla retroceder y ocultarla junto con la mayoría de sus emociones. Siempre se había mantenido bajo control, siempre había permanecido en calma y atendido su destino como hechicera de los reyes, como debía ser.

Pero ahora el calor la recorría de la cabeza a los dedos de los pies. Su cuerpo vibraba y apretaba los dientes, luchando por el control que había mantenido desde ese momento, cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que su futuro le deparaba.

El rubor en sus mejillas se calentó mientras aumentaba más. Luchó contra los lazos mágicos que la abrazaban con fuerza contra la pared. _Ese hijo de león marino_.

Cuanto más luchaba, más tenía que luchar contra el impulso natural de transformarse a were-tigre. Seguramente significaría su muerte por ahogamiento en las profundidades debajo de ese mar por Dios Santo. No tenía idea de si el brazalete se mantendría mientras su brazo se volvía pata y ella se transformaba.

Y entonces sucedió.

Se desató.

Lo sintió comenzar por sus pies, subiendo por sus pantorrillas, muslos y sexo. Sus pechos se estremecieron y sus endurecidos pezones antes de llegar a su cuello, hasta su cara y a los últimos confines de su cabello.

Su largo tiempo inactiva magia brotó de ella, iluminando la cueva. El agua que la rodeaba brillaba con chispas de color azul volando de su mano.

¡Dioses! Había perdido finalmente el control.

...Y le encantaba.

Se reflejó en ello.

Era como una droga que la hacía desear más. La hacía abrazar el poder que había suprimido por largo tiempo.

Las chispas de su mano iluminaron el agua tanto que el flash casi la cegó.

No le tomó nada romper sus ataduras. Con la sacudida repentina y liberadora, Luna tropezó. Apenas detectándola antes de caer hacia delante. Al mismo tiempo, el triunfo se apoderó de sus venas.

Finalmente abrazaría su herencia. Finalmente abarcaría la parte de ella que había escondido tan bien.

Luna no había conocido a sus padres, la habían alejado de ellos como cachorro antes de morir. La bruja que la había robado hizo explotar el creciente poder de Luna. Pero Luna se había reprimido, negándose a usar su magia. Sin importar lo mucho que la anciana le pegara, Luna no había cedido. Finalmente, cuando tenía dieciocho años, la bruja se la había llevado del reino en que había crecido y vendido como esclava en las tierras Tarok.

Casi de inmediato el rey había descubierto el anillo subterráneo de la esclavitud y la había liberado. La esclavitud no era tolerada en todo Tarok.

Ella les había servido de buen grado a los cuatro reyes desde entonces, hasta que el último rey se había acoplado y había prometido no usar nunca los poderes que la llevarían a su familia. Los reyes Tarok no sabían nada de su pasado y respetaban sus deseos de no discutir el asunto. Siempre había sido un misterio para ellos, lo que la había complacido. Pero ahora... esta versión de sus poderes... la magia que fluía a través de ella se sentía tan bien.

Había llegado el momento.

Luna comenzó a seguir la dirección que Artemis había tomado, pero se encontró moviéndose sin su guía. Él le había enseñado la forma de mover las piernas, pero había sostenido su mano, mientras habían navegado las aguas. ¿Cómo iba a llegar a la superficie a ese ritmo, sin ayuda? Dudaba incluso que sus poderes recién liberados pudieran ayudarla a nadar.

Luna se abrió camino a través de la red de cuevas, pisando las esponjas de mar que pasaba. Pasó a hombres y mujeres were-delfines que estaban ocupados en su trabajo, haciendo lo necesario para preparar su nueva, que esperaban fuera temporal, casa. Ella se deslizó más allá de los were-delfines, contenta porque nadie se detuviera y le preguntara. Era difícil nadar, pero finalmente logró llegar a la cortina de algas marinas que bloqueaba la vista del mar abierto de la caverna de esponjas.

Con ambas manos separó el velo, para ver sólo una línea de guerreros de Artemis que estaban guardando en el refugio esponja.

_Vuelva a la seguridad, milady_, el más cercano centinela habló a través de su vínculo mental. _A nadie se le permite salir. Son órdenes del rey_.

Su frecuencia cardiaca se aceleró y endureció su columna. _Artemis no es mi rey. No tiene derecho a regirme. _

El centinela grande frunció el ceño con evidente desaprobación. _Cuando se está en Atlantis, se deben cumplir las órdenes de Rey Artemis. _

El calor de las mejillas sonrojó a Luna y trató de aplacar la ira que le estaba llegando demasiado rápido. Comenzó a responder cuando oyó un zumbido monótono mental cada vez cerca. Su mirada se disparó para ver arriba a Lacos flotando, con lo que parecía ser una expresión de placer si la expresión de un dragón de mar pudiera tener expresiones.

Los guardias de Artemis habían levantado de inmediato sus arcos, pero el centinela junto a Luna les ordenó que se retiraran. _Se trata simplemente de Lacos, el amigo del Rey Artemis,_ el centinela les dijo con su vínculo mental.

Lacos se movió en un gran círculo hacia atrás y lentamente se posó en el fondo del mar frente a Luna y al guardia de Atlantis. Su piel rugosa verde brillaba en el agua y estaba cubierto en el amarillo salvavidas de las esponjas. Una cadena de círculos estaba en su cuello y otros estaban colocados al azar en su gran cuerpo. Luna se habría reído de la bestia, si la situación no fuera tan grave.

Lacos le guiñó un ojo y las orejas puntiagudas le temblaron mientras movía sus cejas. Si no lo conociera diría que el dragón estaba coqueteando con ella. Entonces su sonrisa vaciló mientras miraba de ella a la línea de guardias.

¿_Dónde está el rey?_ Lacos le preguntó en su mente, con sus ojos enormes anchos, con preocupación.

_Se ha ido por negocios_. El centinela cerró los labios sin ofrecer ninguna explicación más.

Lacos parpadeó, pero Luna habló antes que el guardia pudiera silenciarla. _Se ha ido a enfrentar al pulpo de Atlantis y después al rey de Malachad. _

El dragón se estremeció y entonces calló_. ¡Uh!_ El sonido agudo de la incredulidad fue seguido por el silbido de su larga cola. _¿Cómo no supe de esto antes?_ Sus alas se agitaron con frustración. _Sé todo lo que pasa bajo el mar. Sí, lo sé. Deben ser los deslizamientos. Necesito hacer las rondas con más frecuencia._

_Se fue hace unos momentos_. Luna se alejó de los guardias hacia Lacos. El centinela que había estado hablando comenzó a seguirla, pero se detuvo cuando ella se detuvo a acariciar al dragón. Se apoyó en él y le susurró sus siguientes palabras en su mente, cerrándolas a los centinelas, a fin de que Lacos sólo fuera el único en escucharla. _Tengo que estar en la costa del Reino de Malachad antes que llegue Artemis. Es mi destino. Pero no sé nadar. _

El dragón lanzó un suspiro y las burbujas se levantaron de su nariz. Su mirada recorrió sus piernas, haciendo que se sintiera extrañamente inadecuada. Arqueó una ceja. _Sí, puedo ver por qué. Puedo verlo en verdad. Una cola se necesita en lugar de esas dos cosas. _

_¡Lacos!_ La legendaria paciencia de Luna se estaba agotando y le dolían los hombros por eso y de mirar hacia arriba a la criatura marina gigante. _Necesito que me lleves a la superficie. Pero tenemos que viajar rápido, más rápido que el guardia del Rey Artemis que me está mirando ahora. ¿Puedes hacer eso? _

Lacos movió la gran cabeza. _Si el rey ha tenido a bien dejarte atrás, no me gustaría interferir. No, no lo haría... _Su mirada se lanzó al centinela.

_Si no llego a Malachad antes que Artemis, morirá. Mientras se ocupa del pulpo, yo debo enfrentarme a Diamante. Está escrito en la piedra. _Luna convocó al zafiro de la bóveda y la sostuvo ante sus grandes ojos_. Mi visión nunca miente. _

Más burbujas escaparon de la nariz del dragón mientras estudiaba la piedra. Imagen tras imagen se filtró a través de su superficie. Después de un momento Lacos asintió y suspiró.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, y para sorpresa de Luna, un bulto, no muy diferente a la empuñadura de una silla de montar caballos, se elevó debajo de la piel Lacos, cerca de donde un grupo de esponjas amarillas descansaba. _Debemos darnos prisa. El guardia es rápido, pero yo soy más rápido. Sí, lo soy_. Sonrió, obviamente complacido con el hecho.

Ella envió el zafiro al fondo de la bóveda con un pensamiento. Antes de saber lo que estaba pasando, la cola de Lacos la tomó con el poder suficiente como para levantar el bulto de su cuello y ella pasó su pierna por encima de él.

_¡Alto!_ El centinela grande se inclinó hacia adelante, empujando su aleta dorsal con gran velocidad en el agua hacia Luna y Lacos.

Lacos salió disparado hacia adelante tan rápido que Luna casi se soltó del dragón. Colgó y se apretó bajo, casi hundiendo la nariz en las esponjas de mar que rodeaban su cuello.

Para una bestia tan enorme, y a pesar de sus pequeñas alas, Lacos era increíblemente rápido. Se comprimía a través del agua a un ritmo tan alto de velocidad que todo alrededor de Luna se puso borroso. Navegaba tan rápidamente que su corazón se aceleró con la preocupación de que pudieran encontrarse con un gran arrecife o algún otro obstáculo.

El agua se precipitó sobre su piel y su cabello voló detrás de ella. Las mejillas de Luna le picaron por del agua fría como una oleada. Su ira se disolvió, con la tensión de sus hombros relajándose, mientras se acercaban a su destino. Ella empujó otra vez sus emociones detrás de su fachada de control y calma.

Finalmente, por encima de ella, vio como la luz se filtraba a través del mar. ¡El sol!

_Estamos casi ahí_, la voz del dragón pareció urgente en su mente. _Prepárate para el cambio del agua al aire. _

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar la realidad, mientras salían a la superficie del agua. Luna trataba de respirar, pero sus pulmones y nariz estaban llenos de agua. Se las arregló para aferrarse a Lacos cuando empezó a vomitar agua de su vientre y el agua salió de sus orejas, nariz y boca, mientras sus pulmones expulsaban el agua salada del mar. Se dejó caer contra la espalda de Lacos, mientras se atragantaba con el último aliento. Sintió un dolor detrás de las orejas y supo que las branquias habían desaparecido.

Por un momento estuvo tan exhausta por soltar el agua de su sistema que sólo pudo sentarse allí, con los ojos cerrados. Realmente sentía que había vomitado todo su interior.

"¿Estás bien, mi señora?" La voz preocupada de Lacos se reunió a sus oídos, y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta en lugar de a través de un enlace.

"Esa fue una experiencia desagradable, desagradable, pero sobrevivirás." Todavía aferrada al dragón, se empujó sentándose y se sacudió la debilidad que se había apoderado de ella por haber vomitado. El sol parecía tan brillante que parpadeó, cerrando los ojos, luego volvió a parpadear. "Dame un momento". Cuando Luna se acostumbró a la luz, se dio cuenta de la calidez del sol en su espalda y hombros. Una brisa pasó por sus pezones y causó que su carne de gallina le picara la piel. Ella se levantó para ver a Lacos flotando tranquilamente en el agua, a unos cien metros de la costa. Estaba comiendo algas, mientras esperaba su recuperación. Por encima de la superficie del agua parecía de un azul iridiscente más que de color verde brillante.

Ella inhaló el aire dulce, fresco. Todavía tenía un poco de agua en su sistema que se expulsaba después de cada respiración, pero no le importaba. En unos momentos estaría de vuelta en la tierra, donde legítimamente debía estar.

Luna se inclinó y le frotó a Lacos detrás de las pequeñas orejas y él dio un profundo estruendo de dragón. Un suspiro de satisfacción alivió su boca mientras estaba, obviamente contento, con la forma en que ella lo acariciaba. Luna se enderezó y puso sus manos en puños. "¿Puedes volver a Atlantis para ayudar al rey frente al pulpo? Tan rápido como puedas volar a través del agua, ¿puedes llegar a la ciudad antes que él para ayudar a protegerlo? Después traerlo aquí cuando el pulpo haya sido derrotado."

"Hay mucho que puedo hacer de lo que el rey no es consciente." El dragón le dio lo que pareció ser un bufido orgulloso. "Él y su séquito no pueden viajar tan rápido como yo…"

Luna sonrió y le acarició la rugosa piel. "¿Me llevarás a la orilla?"

Lacos asintió con la gran cabeza, salpicando agua sobre Luna. "Sí, lo haré. Puedo volar en el aire, así como en el agua."

Mientras Lacos se dirigía hacia la orilla, Luna dio cuenta que ya no le temía al mar.

Después de todo lo que le había pasado desde que había dejado la tierra, no era de extrañar. Pero sin duda estaría encantada de sentir la tierra seca bajo sus pies o patas.

Con otra profunda bocanada de aire, hizo un balance de su entorno. Su corazón comenzó a golpear en su garganta al darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Ella había estado demasiado ocupada vomitando agua para darle una buena mirada.

Un acantilado de rocas se levantaba a su izquierda, negra y tan dura como el mineral. Antes que estuviera en la tierra, no la blanca arena de la playa cerca del reino del Señor Yaten, sino en las rocas y arena oscuras, negras. No había un alma a la vista.

Luna se estremeció. Lacos la había llevado, de hecho, al Reino de Malachad.

Cuando Lacos llegó a la orilla, ella le acarició el cuello, con cuidado de no quitarle ninguna de las esponjas de mar. "Gracias, Lacos. Me has hecho un gran servicio y un servicio aún mayor al rey Artemis".

El dragón suspiró mientras se deslizaba fuera de su lado para tocar la orilla con el agua hasta las rodillas. Volvió la cabeza hacia ella y parpadeó con sus grandes ojos. "Confío en ti, hechicera Luna, o no te hubiera traído aquí."

Ella le frotó el hocico y él continuó, "Mantente segura milady. Sí, debes hacerlo. Y protege al rey Artemis. Él es mi más querido amigo".

Luna dio un beso en la frente de Lacos. Su piel era áspera, pero no desagradable, debajo de sus labios. "Te lo prometo." Sonrió al dragón de mar antes de volverle la espalda y trabajar su camino a la costa. La arena era rocosa y las piedras en bruto raspaban sus pies. No eran lo suficientemente afiladas como para cortar su piel, pero se los lastimaban, sin embargo.

Cuando llegó a la orilla, se volvió para ver a Lacos mirándola. Se había movido más lejos de la costa y ahora flotaba por lo que sólo podía ver su espalda grande y la parte superior de su cabeza fuera del agua. Luna sonrió antes de empezar a cambiar a were-tigre.

Un placer increíble la llenó mientras el proceso se iniciaba. Su cuerpo se estremeció y el pelo rosa de su piel apareció desde la cabeza hasta los pies. La nariz y la boca se alargaron, sus ojos se volvieron rasgados y extendió sus oídos. Sus extremidades se alargaron también y pelo cubrió ahora su cuerpo completo. Se dejó caer a cuatro patas y dio un gruñido, satisfecha mientras la brisa fría el agua acariciaba su piel. Con un rápido vistazo a su pata delantera, vio que la banda dorada estaba todavía en ella. No estaba segura de sí la irritaba o complacía.

Miró al dragón rugiendo y dándole las gracias. Lacos dio un último coletazo, pero aun mirándola.

Luna se dio la vuelta, no queriendo nada más que unos minutos para correr, estirar las piernas, saborear las increíbles sensaciones de la libertad. Diosa, había estado debajo de la superficie del mar durante tanto tiempo. Por mucho tiempo. Había anhelado el momento en que pudiera correr libre y disfrutar de ser tigre.

Después de comprobar la orilla de un extremo a otro para asegurarse que seguía sola, Luna corrió por la costa. Sus músculos se unían a cada paso, con las piernas estiradas, con el viento soplando contra su nariz y cara y acariciándole el pelo. Respiró profundas bocanadas de aire, secando los restos del agua que habían estado en su sistema. Dioses, nunca había apreciado tanto ser un tigre hasta ese mismo momento. El completo abandono y alegría la hicieron cantar y la sangre de su cuerpo se sintió ágil, elegante e invencible.

Sí, ella se enfrentaría a Diamante y lo haría caer antes que supiera que lo había golpeado. Era su destino.

Luna nunca había permitido que sus emociones corrieran libres. El hecho de haber cambiado de la ira a la alegría tan increíblemente era algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

El sentimiento era tan fuerte, tan satisfactorio…

Se detuvo de repente, dolorosamente, golpeando una barrera invisible.

Una red se le enganchó, lo que la hizo caer a la orilla.

Una cuerda se envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo, quemando su piel.

La parada repentina le hizo girar la cabeza mientras se volteaba. Su corazón se aceleró, mientras se tambaleaba sobre sus pies y trataba de girarse de nuevo al camino por el que había venido. Pero estaba completamente rodeada y enredada en una red de cuerda.

Luna gruñó entre dientes, con las garras en las cuerdas que le había quitado su libertad. Rodó dentro de la red a la costa y a las rocas, luchando para salir de ella. Mordió una de las cuerdas, hundiendo sus afilados dientes en ella y trató de separarla. Tan pronto como mordió la cuerda un shock la traspasó y rápidamente escupió los hilos de su boca.

La cuerda tenía que estar reforzada con magia. Con magia poderosa.

Ella dejó de luchar y se empujó levantándose sobre sus cuatro patas y vio a Diamante de pie junto a una mujer vestida de rojo en la orilla.

No una mujer cualquiera. Una hechicera. Podía sentir la magia que salía de ella.

Era cierto. Todo lo que Lacos le había dicho era verdad. Había una hechicera de la que Luna no había sido consciente.

Los sentidos videntes de Luna le dijeron al instante que la hechicera era del mismo reino del que Luna había sido tomada. Del Reino de los árboles. Un lugar tan lejano que le habría tomado meses a la bruja viajar antes de llegar a Malachad.

Luna gruñó mientras cambiaba su mirada de la bruja a Diamante. Como había visto en la piedra de zafiro, era un bastardo guapo con el pelo largo y oscuro, con sus ojos oscuros y un símbolo de infinito tatuado en cada mejilla. No era de extrañar que Diana hubiera caído bajo su encanto antes de quedar atrapada con su magia.

Su respiración era áspera y pesada mientras miraba a los dos que estaban en la playa, viéndola. Detrás de Diamante y la hechicera había una línea de _bakirs_ vestidos de negro.

Ella volvió a gruñir con el tacto de las cuerdas uniéndose. La vista de la sonrisa de la mujer hermosa y de la sonrisa satisfecha de Diamante intensificó su furia.

Tratando de controlar sus emociones de nuevo, Luna luchó por relajarse, por aplacar su ira. En cualquier situación, el enojo era contraproducente. Ella simplemente debería mantener el control de sus emociones y podría encontrar la salida de esa trampa.

"Ah, Luna, la hechicera poderosa ahora es mía", dijo Diamante con un toque de risa en su voz.

La mujer vestida de rojo frunció el ceño. "Matémosla. No tenemos necesidad de ella."

La mirada de Diamante se ajustó a la mujer de pelo castaño. "No me debes sugerir nada, Letta. Tu lugar es estar de rodillas, chupando mi pene".

El ceño de Letta se profundizó. "Fui yo quien predijo que este momento llegaría y que capturaríamos a la perra. Fui yo quien diseñó esa red. Fui yo quien cambió al humano John Steele a la gran criatura que enviamos para destruir al rey Armando y a Incasha".

"Recuerda quién es el que rige aquí". Diamante tomó un puñado del cabello castaño de Letta y sacudió su cabeza hacia atrás para que su rostro se inclinara hacia arriba para mirarlo. Una expresión de dolor pasó por las facciones de la hechicera, seguido de una expresión sensual que Luna reconoció muy bien, pero ver que cualquier mujer disfrutara de la sumisión de la brutalidad de Diamante le revolvía el estómago.

Diamante bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso brutal a Letta que sin duda hirió los labios de la mujer. Después, le mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que le sacó sangre y Letta gritó. Cuando levantó la cabeza, soltó su cabello y la enderezó. La hechicera se lamió la sangre de su labio y le dio a Luna una sonrisa llena de pura maldad.

Luna encontró escalofriante la fría sonrisa. Los ojos de la mujer brillaban, y el aura de su magia oscura era profunda, y se profundizó de nuevo.

En un inicio, Luna se había dado cuenta de cuán poderosa esta bruja se había convertido, mucho más poderosa de lo que ni siquiera Diamante se daba cuenta. Con razón Luna no había sabido que la mujer se encontrara en esa parte del mundo. No había duda que podía usar sus poderes para bloquear cualquier sensación de su presencia.

Más miedo corrió a través de Luna.

Esta hechicera, esta mujer que se hacía llamar Letta, se entregaba al Rey de Malachad, lo que le permitía hacerle creer que estaba bajo su control.

"Como te dije, la hechicera Luna atraerá al Rey Artemis a nosotros." Su mano se envolvió en el cabello Letta otra vez, casi ausente, y tiró de ella hacia él. Su control fue más estricto y ella se estremeció. Su voz fue baja, con la ira vibrando a través de cada palabra. "Y entonces mataré a ese cabrón."

Esto no podía estar bien. Luna trató de aplacar el pánico que brotaba en su interior mientras una docena de pequeños peces ángel subían a su garganta. _Estoy para ayudar a Artemis, ¡No para atraerlo a una trampa! _

Diamante soltó el pelo de Letta, lo que le permitió estirarse una vez más. "Ahora es el momento de llevar nuestro premio al castillo." Instintivamente, Luna trató de retroceder, pero estaba demasiado firmemente obligada por la red.

La túnica de Letta se abrió para exponer una de sus delgadas, pálidas piernas mientras caminaba hacia Luna, no pudiendo reprimir un gruñido aumentando en su garganta. Incluso si se transformaba en humano en este momento, la magia de Luna no sería rival para esta hechicera, no cuando estaba atada a una red con las gruesas cuerdas, mágicas.

Cuando Letta estuvo de pie ante ella, la visión de Luna se volvió borrosa y desató su ira. Ella le tomó una pierna por un hueco de la red. Extendió sus garras y en un instante atravesó la carne de uno de los pálidos tobillos de Letta.

La hechicera de toga roja gritó. La sangre se derramó por el tobillo hasta su pie, mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás. Con una mirada de odio negra, Letta metió la mano en su túnica, sacó una bolsa y arrojó el contenido a Luna.

Luna cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento mientras el polvo rojo le golpeaba la cara. Pero no sirvió de nada. Su piel absorbió rápidamente el polvo.

Se tambaleó, abrió los ojos y lanzó su aliento sólo para aspirar el fuerte olor de las amapolas y algo mucho más siniestro. Su visión se volvió borrosa al ver la sonrisa furiosa, pero satisfecha en el rostro de Letta. La audición de Luna se fue, pero oyó el grito de Diamante, lo vio darle una bofetada a Letta, haciéndola caer sobre las rocas y arena.

"Demasiado", pensó Luna mientras oía a Diamante gritar antes de que todo se desvaneciera.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**El Descubrimiento de Luna**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kalina´s Discovery o en español que es El descubrimiento de Kalina de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 9**

Cuando Diamante abofeteó a Letta, fue tan rápido y duro que cayó a la arena. Ella se puso la mano en la marca roja que le había dejado y el terror cruzó su rostro.

Con los puños apretados, Diamante tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás y rugió. Los guerreros de pie cerca se tambalearon hacia atrás con miedo evidente. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de furia y casi no pudo evitar desgarrar la garganta de Letta.

Luna, en forma de were-tigre, estaba tirada en el suelo y sobre las rocas debajo de la red mágica de Letta. El polvo de amapola de Letta cubría el pelo a rayas blanco y negro de la inconsciente hechicera. La respiración de la were-tigre era tan superficial que no podía ver su movimiento en el pecho.

Pero sentía que estaba viva. A duras penas.

Si ella moría realmente él estrangularía a Letta, mientras hundía sus garras en su delgada garganta blanca, haciéndola sangrar poco a poco.

Él sabía que la ira ardía en sus ojos. Todas las cosas que había planeado hacer con Luna tendrían que esperar, y ya había esperado demasiado tiempo.

Su agitación se volvió casi incontrolable.

La impertinencia de Letta era inconcebible. ¿O era que reaccionaba así por celos? La mujer sabía que su odio contra Luna se debía al hecho de que ella había ayudado a su esposa a escapar de su control. A través de sus destrezas de hechicera, Letta, sin duda sentía que aún amaba a Diana, sin embargo, Letta había mostrado su deseo de servir en lugar de ser su esposa. La hechicera no podría pensar que se convertiría en su reina.

Él había pensado que Diana eventualmente volvería a sus sentidos y se daría cuenta que su lugar estaba a su lado. Pero en lugar de regresar, había huido.

Nadie jamás había escapado hasta Diana.

Apretó los dientes al darse cuenta que no estaba en lo correcto, el humano, Steele, había resbalado de su mano también, pero sólo temporalmente. El débil hijo de puta no huiría por segunda vez. Después que el hombre-pulpo, lanzara su chorro final de tinta venenosa, Letta le dijo que la bestia regresaría a ser un indefenso humano. Steele se ahogaría en las oscuras profundidades del océano.

Ese recordatorio le dio a Diamante un poco de consuelo, pero no mucho.

Cada vez que pensaba en los reyes Tarok , en su esposa, que era su hermana, en el Señor Yaten, y ahora en el rey Artemis, la sangre de Diamante hervía. Los reinos de todo Tarok, Oz y Atlantis debían estar bajo su control. Era su destino. Su bola de cristal lo había predicho…

A pesar que había demostrado estar mal en el pasado. Se sacudió la duda breve que llenó su mente.

Diamante gruñó. Abrió los brazos y respiró el chisporroteo de energía de su ira en el aire. Todo eso era suyo y sólo suyo. El viento azotó su túnica blanca, liberando la banda y extendiendo el manto ancho de su desnudez. Su erección estaba firme entre sus muslos.

Mientras bajaba los brazos fijó su mirada en Letta.

"Me has desobedecido." Una sonrisa amenazante movió las comisuras de su boca. "Tu insolencia ha robado mi placer." Tomó su pene con una mano. "Por lo tanto, recibirás el castigo de la perra hasta que se despierte. Quítate la bata".

El temor corrió por la cara de Letta, Diamante sintió la excitación rodando a través de él. Ella desnudó su cuerpo, la túnica roja se deslizó de sus anchos hombros y se quedó a sus pies.

Era mucho más satisfactorio el terror mezclado con lo que él sabía sería finalmente su rendición de mujer. Ella le daría su cuerpo sin luchar.

"¿Aceptas tu castigo?" Él lamió sus labios, apenas capaz de controlar la necesidad de dominar a la mujer delante de él.

Los músculos de la garganta de Letta se movieron mientras tragaba con fuerza. Su respuesta fue un simple asentimiento, cuando comenzó a levantarse del suelo. Pedacitos de arena, tierra y rocas le cubrían una cadera y una pierna, ahora enrojecida por su caída. Su mejilla todavía lucía la huella de su mano, y se alegró de ver los arañazos en su pecho, donde la había marcado durante su acoplamiento anterior. Su labio inferior estaba hinchado por su mordida. Coágulos de sangre estaban en su tobillo, donde las garras de la were-tigre la habían alcanzado. El olor cobrizo era un afrodisíaco para sus sentidos.

"¿Te ordené levantarte?" La voz de Diamante sonó a pesar de que saboreaba la idea de un castigo tras otro, amontonados sobre esta mujer.

Con un simple toque de su mano, la magia quemó el aire y empujó sus manos debajo de ella. Al caer de nuevo a la playa, una ráfaga de aire salió de sus pulmones y la obligó a dar un grito.

Cuando Letta movió la cabeza hacia atrás, se apartó el pelo de su moreno rostro y él vio fuego en sus ojos. Sus colmillos se alargaron como si ella se preparara para cambiar a su forma de tigre. Entonces se detuvo y la luz se extinguió de su mirada, sus dientes retrocedieron en silencio. Su control fue repentino y misterioso enviando una pizca de preocupación por él. Por un momento se preguntó qué tan poderosa su ascendencia sería realmente. Había rumores... Sin embargo, si tuviese la magia de sus antepasados cierto que no le habría tomado tanto tiempo descubrir sus poderes.

O ¿Los habría conocido todo el tiempo? El pensamiento fugaz había tocado su mente antes, pero dudaba que ella hubiese podido abstenerse de usarlo, durante todo este tiempo.

Sin embargo sabía que no había nadie más poderoso que él.

Usaría a Letta, extraería su poder y luego se desharía de ella. Diana no aceptaría a otra poderosa mujer dentro de su reino. Su esposa volvería más temprano que tarde ahora que había que Luna estaba bajo su control.

Pensar en Diana era incorrecto. Realmente la amaba. Sólo el pensamiento de su esposa enviaba calor a su pecho, calor del deseo de ambos... y del odio.

Mientras la palma de su mano comenzaba a picarle, un látigo de cuero de dos metros apareció en ella. Se sentía bien envolver los dedos alrededor del mango liso. Con un golpe de su muñeca, la espiral dio un coletazo y luego se extendió, zumbando en el aire frente a él. Había esperado que Letta reaccionara, pero ella se mantuvo en calma, en el suelo delante de él. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que el aguijón del final dejara una deliciosa marca en su hermoso cuerpo.

Su respiración se elevó mientras él cambiaba su atención a sus _bakirs_. "Lleven al tigre al castillo. Pongan dos guardias con ella y entren en contacto conmigo tan pronto como despierte." Dioses. Cómo deseaba que Luna sintiera el filo de su látigo. Aun así, disfrutaría enseñando a Letta en su lugar.

La inconsciente hechicera no hizo ningún ruido o movimiento, mientras dos guerreros levantaban la red y se llevaban su inerte forma, grande y poderosa entre ellos. La red estaba firmemente en su lugar, a pesar que Diana sabía que la droga que Letta le había dado era suficiente para enjaular su poder durante horas. Los _bakirs_ que llevaban a Luna no tenían miedo, ya que el polvo rojo había perdido su potencia tan pronto como había hecho contacto con la were-tigre. Sin que les dijeran, sus _bakirs_ rodearon a Luna y los guerreros la cargaron. Diamante podía oler su ansiedad de asegurarse de que esta mujer no escapara de ellos. Sabían que él había aceptado su fracaso por última vez.

Una corriente de aire pasó por debajo de su túnica de seda blanca, levantándola de nuevo, mientras Diamante giraba y ponía su atención de nuevo en Letta. "Arrástrate como el puto gato que eres." Le pareció oír su silbido cuando se puso sobre sus manos y rodillas. Su redondo trasero se enfrentó a él cuando empezó a seguir a la comitiva de regreso al castillo. A medida que se balanceaba seductoramente, se dio cuenta que estaba burlándose de él, pidiéndole sentir el golpe de su látigo. Había algo fuerte en una mujer masoquista. En cada uno de sus acoplamientos, Letta había disfrutado de todo lo que él le había repartido y sabía que no había límites. Ella tenía un umbral de dolor increíble.

Con el chasquido de su muñeca las correas en el extremo del látigo cortaron la cadera de Letta. Cuatro pequeños desgarros dejaron su piel abierta y la sangre empezó a escurrir lentamente. Su espalda se arqueó cuando lanzó un grito que hizo endurecer más el pene de Diamante. Sus bolas se tensaron. La sangre y la semilla crearon un delicioso dolor entre sus muslos.

Con otro movimiento de muñeca, el látigo le dio en el omóplato haciendo una ruta de color rojo claro hasta la parte baja de su espalda. La había hecho colapsar sobre su pecho en la playa pedregosa. Ella se estremeció. Su respiración era irregular, mientras se obligaba a volver sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Cuando se levantó, con los codos juntos, con sus muslos abiertos le dio un punto de vista de su carne blanda, del color rosa de su monte de Venus. Diamante alzó la nariz al aire, inhalando su caliente deseo. Ella lanzó un ronroneo mientras su columna rodaba sobre una vértebra tras otra. Deseaba ser follada.

Mientras su ejército desaparecía en una esquina de los árboles, él tiró el látigo al aire y éste desapareció con su magia. Letta había empezado a gatear de nuevo, moviéndose más lento que antes. Con un movimiento rápido, él la agarró del brazo y jaló de ella a sus pies, lo que obligó a su espalda a quedar contra una gran roca que estaba pegada a un árbol.

La nariz de Letta se torció. Su pelo moreno y sedoso era salvaje y se arrojaba sobre sus hombros. "Fóllame, Diamante. Fóllame duro y rápido."

Él la hizo girar de modo que su vientre presionó la superficie áspera de la piedra. La roca era lo suficientemente alta para poder inclinarse sobre ella mientras él la empujaba hacia adelante, sabiendo que la piedra fría picaría su delicada piel. Deslizando su mano en el aire una vez más, un trozo de cuerda de seda apareció en su palma. Él se movió alrededor de la roca y envolvió el extremo de la soga alrededor de sus muñecas juntándolas. Luego tomó el otro extremo, que circuló en torno a un solitario árbol y tiró con fuerza hasta que ella se alzó de puntillas. Después, una vez más, se movió detrás de ella.

Pasó sus uñas a través de la herida abierta de su cadera y siseó. "Has sido muy mala, Letta."

Sus pechos estaban presionados contra la piedra. "Sí, mi amo."

Él le tomó el trasero y se lo apretó. "Tendré que hacerte daño para enseñarte una lección de obediencia." Su pene se levantó de modo que su corona la tocó brevemente entre los muslos y ella se tensó, como si esperara que él la penetrara. Sólo la idea de entrar en ella lo hizo aspirar una bocanada de aire y mantenerlo.

"Es como debe ser, mi amo. Mi único deseo es complacerte." Las palabras de Letta eran correctas, pero su voz era firme y breve. Tal vez era la molestia que sentía al estar presionada contra la irregular roca.

Sin ningún tipo de preparación se empujó cruelmente en la entrada tirante de su trasero, rompiendo a través de los anillos de sus músculos mientras se empujaba más profundo dentro de ella. Dioses, estaba apretada, tan apretada.

El grito que salió de su garganta lo lanzó de inmediato sobre el borde. Su peso de plomo se empujó con fuerza contra su superficie rugosa, mientras se desplomaba contra su espalda. Todos sus músculos se apretaron en su cuerpo mientras su simiente estallaba como un rayo de fuego que quemó su pene. Fue doloroso y emocionante a la vez. Su corazón latía sin piedad. Su pulso se aceleró. Ella se estremeció y gimió suavemente debajo de él. Pero ni una vez se quejó o le pidió que se detuviera. Por un momento, él simplemente estuvo allí enterrado profundamente dentro de su cuerpo.

Cuando se sintió ablandarse, se deslizó de su calidez y utilizó su magia para purificarse. Debía haberse sentido satisfecho, pero no lo estaba. Dio un paso atrás y miró a la mujer tendida sobre la roca. Los tendones de sus piernas bien formadas estaban estirados. Su piel estaba cubierta con una fina película de sudor y la sangre seguía corriendo por los cortes que le había causado con su látigo.

Sin importar su dolor, él sabía que un dolor dulce existía en su capullo rosa enrojecido y estaba mojada y lista para ser follada. Pero ella merecía todos los castigos que él quisiera darle y no tenía ninguna intención de satisfacer sus necesidades de ninguna manera. Ella lo había robado al golpear y haber cometido un error con Luna. Por eso ella pagaría y lo pagaría muy caro.

Él echó un último vistazo a su forma unida, se cerró su túnica y puso el ceñidor en su cintura. Entonces comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo dejando a Letta pensar en la angustia que le había causado.

"Amo. No piensa dejarme aquí, ¿verdad?" Su voz se elevó considerablemente.

Él la ignoró y siguió su camino a su castillo.

"Diamante" gritó ella. Pero por alguna razón desconocida él se sentía cansado. Incluso cuando gritó, "Bastardo", él se sintió pararse para disciplinarla más.

Diamante estaba cansado de los fallos. Parecía que los que lo rodeaban eran incompetentes e incapaces de seguir un plan hasta el fin.

"Pero no esta vez", prometió en voz alta.

El rey Armando estaba muerto.

Incasha había sido destruida.

Steele se dirigía a Atlantis para aniquilarla y a todos sus súbditos.

Sonrió.

Y no olvidaba lo que la bola de cristal le había dicho, que no importaba la ayuda de Letta.

La bola le había revelado que la hechicera Luna se dirigiría directamente hacia su trampa.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**El Descubrimiento de Luna**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kalina´s Discovery o en español que es El descubrimiento de Kalina de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 10**

El agua parecía más fría de lo normal para Artemis mientras el estabilizador vertical de su cola se movía de arriba a abajo, cortando a través de las corrientes del océano, llevándolo hacia delante, hacia Atlantis. Su piel se erizó, con una sensación eléctrica fuerte, mientras el vello de sus brazos cobraba vida. ¿Era el frío sólo su imaginación o era la culpa por haber dejado a Luna atada y sola en la cueva de esponjas amarillas? Ella estaba tan profundo dentro de la caverna que nadie oiría sus gritos pidiendo ayuda. No estaría atada demasiado tiempo, sólo lo suficiente para que él estuviera muy lejos de ella y que no pudiera encontrar una forma de alcanzarlos.

O tal vez el agua parecía fría, debido al hecho de que Luna no estaba a su lado. Visiones de su cuerpo caliente se presionaron contra él, haciéndolo desear estar en sus brazos. En su lugar, cada uno de sus hombres llevaba una bolsa de esponjas amarillas alrededor de las cinturas, junto con espadas, ballestas, y una variedad de otras armas atadas a sus pechos o caderas.

Al pasar un par de rayas grises, recordó de golpe el rostro de Luna, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. La había engañado con un momento de placer. Sus acciones se extendieron como algo pesado en su pecho. Había sido por su propio bien. La mujer era testaruda e incapaz de ver la sabiduría de su decisión de dejarla a salvo detrás.

La verdad era que había tenido que atarla antes de viajar afuera, a lo desconocido.

Los pensamientos de su ira mientras luchaba inútilmente contra sus ataduras mágicas lo inundaron. Estuvo a punto de chocar con una montaña de arena, llegada desde el fondo del océano en el extravío de sus pensamientos. Sabía que su rabia ahora nada tenía que ver con la furia que enfrentaría cuando se reunieran de nuevo. Se desvió, mientras su aleta dorsal enviaba una nube de arena al agua. Una hechicera enojada no era algo que esperara con interés.

Él y sus guerreros se habían ido sólo por una hora. Una hora más que ponía una distancia suficiente entre ellos y Luna, sin duda entendería los peligros al tratar de seguirlos. Incluso si se las arreglaba para liberarse, sabía que no podría seguirlos ya que no sabía nadar.

Primero libraría al océano de la amenaza que planteaba el pulpo, y luego ajustaría cuentas con el rey de Malachad.

Sólo la idea de que un brujo hubiera encarcelado a la madre de Artemis hacía unos años lo hacía hervir de ira. Su salud nunca había sido la misma desde su cautiverio. Ahora la muerte de Armando y de otros muchos were-delfines estaba a los pies del bastardo.

Artemis sintió la fuerte corriente de agua mientras Karny se movía junto a él. _¿Atlantis es nuestro destino?_ Karny preguntó usando el vínculo-mental de su pueblo. Su cabello castaño grueso parecía un velo de chocolate flotando detrás de él bajo el agua. Sus ojos eran aún más oscuros que su pelo. Era uno de los favoritos entre las were-delfines mujeres y muchos de los were-lobos marinos hembras, también.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Artemis captó un destello del cabello rubio de Taurus mientras nadaba hacia el otro lado de Artemis.

_Por supuesto_, Taurus le dijo a Karny con el ceño fruncido. _Buscaremos el pulpo. No hay necesidad de nadar sin rumbo en busca de la bestia. Su destino es Atlantis, y así será el nuestro_. Taurus negó. De ojos azules, el amigo de Artemis tenía la constitución de un toro Tarok y tenía un miembro acorde. Llevaba la peor parte de muchas bien dotadas bromas, pero la verdad era que era la envidia de muchos hombres were-delfines.

Sólo una mujer estaba en la mente Artemis, y si ella no hubiera estado en peligro, la habría tenido a su lado.

Dioses, maldijo en silencio y miró hacia atrás a pesar que sabía que no estaría allí. En su lugar vio a dos jóvenes were-delfines cuidando sus espaldas. Artemis sólo esperaba que cuando sus ataduras eventualmente liberaran a Luna, sus guardias pudieran detenerla. Si encontraba alguna forma de dejar la seguridad del campamento were-delfín, entonces tendría más de una o dos palabras que decirle en su siguiente reunión. Ella tenía mucho que aprender acerca de obediencia antes de convertirse en su reina.

_Pareces ansioso, mi rey. _

La formalidad Taurus causó que Artemis apretara los dientes. Este era un hombre con quien había compartido muchas chicas buenas. Juntos habían tenido su ración de bebidas y se habían quedado fuera durante largas horas. Ahora le hablaba a Artemis como si... como si fuera el rey.

Artemis se obligó a retroceder con un suspiro de frustración. Él era el rey.

_¿Ansioso? Por supuesto que no. Me enfrento a la aniquilación de nuestra raza entera todos los días_… Artemis se interrumpió e inmediatamente se sintió disgustado por su mal genio. _Perdóname,_ Artemis le dijo a través del vínculo mental a su amigo. _Todavía tengo que luchar a brazo partido con la pérdida de mi hermano y de muchos de nuestra especie_. Por no hablar de intentar llevar este nuevo papel como rey, pensó para sí mismo. _Sólo quiero que me trates como siempre lo has hecho,_ añadió a Taurus.

Artemis le dio a Karny una sonrisa maliciosa. ¿_Quieres decir ver cuántas colas-de-delfín y puños se necesitan para ver quién puede bajar al fondo del océano? _

Taurus frunció el ceño, lanzando a Karny una expresión inquieta, antes de decir: _No puede ser, señor. Eres nuestro rey. Nosotros te servimos. _

Bueno, al menos Karny no había cambiado. Si a Artemis le debían bajar un poco los humos podía contar con al menos un amigo que lo hiciera con placer.

¿_Y esta bruja Tarok con la que te hemos visto en numerosas ocasiones?_ Karny preguntó. Le dio a Artemis codazos en el costado. _¿Vas a compartirla?_

_Tócala y te golpearé enviándote al fondo del océano_. La respuesta de Artemis llegó demasiado rápido y con demasiada emoción detrás de ella.

Karny y Taurus compartieron una expresión de desconcierto, y luego Karny estalló en carcajadas. _Nuestro amigo ha sido sorprendido en su propia portería del deseo. Sus días de libertad están en las últimas. _

_Gracioso_. Artemis sonrió y luego se puso serio. _Luna es mi alma gemela. Estaremos unidos una vez que Diamante esté con seguridad fuera de nuestras vidas. _

_¿Con una were-tigre?_ La incredulidad sonó en el vínculo-mental de Taurus. _Quiero decir... Enhorabuena, mi señor. _

_Con una gatita, ¿eh?_ Por la sonrisa en el rostro de Karny, Artemis supo que tenía algún comentario fuera de tono encaramado en su lengua.

_Ni lo digas, amigo mío_, le advirtió Taurus. Entonces él y Artemis se echaron a reír. Ambos conocían a Karny muy bien.

Pasó el tiempo, mientras se abrían camino hacia su antiguo hogar. Que esperaban lo fuera una vez más.

Cuando se acercaban a Atlantis se sintieron más tranquilos. Cuatro guerreros iban delante de Artemis, mientras que dos aguardaban a sus espaldas mientras nadaban a través de las cavernas para llegar a la ciudad.

Atlantis era como un cementerio, vacío de cualquier movimiento o sonido. No había were-delfines riendo, como si la vida no existiera en el lugar que había sido su hogar.

La cabeza de Artemis le dolía tanto con furia como con tristeza. Tenía la necesidad incontrolable de golpear con el puño a algo, o a alguien.

Entonces lo oyó.

Un murmullo salió de detrás de un gran muro de coral anaranjado justo al norte de la entrada de Atlantis. El sonido venía de la base de coral, cerca de la arena.

La sombra de algo grande se asomó desde detrás del coral y comenzó a subir.

Con el corazón desbocado, Artemis levantó su ballesta. Sus hombres se movieron a la par de él. Artemis comprimió la ira que ardía en su pecho. Pero la magia de sus antepasados se levantó en su interior. Chisporroteó hacia arriba y abajo con los brazos y se propagó por todo su cuerpo. Lo llenó de confianza, no sólo suya, sino la de su hermano, su padre y todos sus abuelos antes que él.

Inclinó su arco y apuntó su flecha mortal hacia la masa de coral, esperando el momento de la venganza. En el momento en que el pulpo mostrara su fea cabeza, nueve flechas atravesarían su corazón, si es que tenía uno.

Él sabía que sus hombres esperarían su orden, y que ésta no tardaría en llegar.

Una forma se lanzó en todo sobre el coral.

Los brazos de Artemis se tensaron cuando se preparó para dar rienda suelta a su flecha, un pez gato.

Otro crujido detrás de la coral. Esta vez más fuerte.

Como uno, él y sus hombres rompieron su objetivo hacia el coral mientras una masa enorme explotaba desde atrás.

El corazón de Artemis se detuvo.

Su cuerpo vibraba mientras se preparaba para soltar la flecha. Le llevó un segundo. Los hombres Artemis se mantenían a la espera de su orden. Sus dedos se cerraron.

Cuando la forma explotó desde las sombras, el alivio corrió por Artemis en una ráfaga de aire a sus pulmones, causando que burbujas flotaran frente a su cara. Bajó la ballesta. Dioses, era ese dragón de mar.

Lacos los vio y se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo marcas de neumáticos en la arena.

_¡Golgee!_ La voz ronca del animal crujió. Sus ojos eran tan grandes como dólares gigantes de arena. Las burbujas de aire soplaron rápidamente por sus fosas nasales dilatadas mientras el dragón revisaba una flecha y luego el siguiente objetivo en su pecho. Su respiración fue irregular por los cascabeles que se apretaron en su pecho. Sus alas se agitaban, sólo como una mancha en el agua.

_Estuvimos a punto de matarte_, gruñó Artemis con su vínculo-mental. El ácido rodó por su estómago. A pesar que estaba seguro que sus hombres no debían hacerlo sin su orden, ¿qué hubiera pasado si uno de sus guerreros hubiera lanzado su flecha?

Lacos parecía estar paralizado. No se movió ni habló una palabra. Su piel escamosa era de un verde putrefacto en lugar de su habitual tono vibrante de musgo. Si no hubiera estado tan enojado, a Artemis le habría hecho gracia la vista de todas las esponjas amarillas salpicadas ocultando al dragón, y el anillo de esponjas en su gran cuello.

Mirar a la muerte a la cara podría derribar a un hombre. Sin duda, incluso un dragón de mar podría sentirse de esa forma, lo que podría haber sido la razón por la que Lacos parecía tan aturdido. Pero había algo más en la expresión torturada de Lacos que hizo que Artemis sintiera frío directamente en sus huesos.

Los otros ocho guerreros bajaron sus ballestas de Lacos. Los hombres cambiaron sus posturas y se pusieron más cómodos, cada uno buscando con sus miradas a su presa. Pero Artemis podía oír sus comentarios de consternación por la repentina aparición del gran dragón.

La bolsa de esponjas amarillas tiró contra su cintura, Artemis nadó hacia el dragón. _Mis disculpas, mi amigo. Simplemente estamos en el filo debido a la tarea que nos espera._

Cuando Lacos finalmente pudo hablar, dijo, _Sólo lo atestigüé, sí lo hice. El pulpo ya no es una amenaza para el océano. No, no lo es. Pero..._

Artemis odiaba la palabra "pero". Trató de tener paciencia con Lacos. El dragón tenía buenas intenciones. Sin embargo, la vacilación de la criatura era más de lo que Artemis podía soportar. _Pero, ¿qué?, _ le preguntó.

_Fue increíble. Increíble fue_. Lacos hizo una pausa, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. _Sí, lo fue. Su vientre parecía quemado, como si hubiera sido por algún tipo de magia. Vi como una nube negra aparecía detrás de él. Buscó la playa. Él lo hizo. _

La sensación de alivio de Artemis acarició el peso de sus hombros. _¿Está muerto? _

_¿Muerto? Oh lejos de eso, mi rey._ Una anguila deslizándose a través del agua llamó la atención de Lacos. El dragón deslizó la lengua sobre sus dientes puntiagudos. ¿Pensaba Lacos en otra cosa que no fuera su estómago? Artemis empujó su aleta dorsal a través del agua y nadó hasta encontrarse cara a cara con el dragón de mar. Golpeó a la criatura en la nariz con su ballesta. _Concéntrate, Lacos._ _¡Ay!_ La acción hizo que el dragón se mordiera la lengua. Movió su lengua herida varias veces y se tomó un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos. _Sí. Sí, por supuesto. No, no ha muerto. Ha cambiado. _

El sonido de la última palabra hizo que una ola de inquietud pasara a través de Artemis.

La mirada de Lacos siguió a la anguila un momento más y luego regresó a Artemis. _Es humano, una vez más. Pero diferente a cualquier humano que haya visto. _

Cuando el dragón se detuvo de nuevo, Artemis enarcó una ceja con frustración, instando al dragón de mar a continuar.

_Fuerte. Musculoso. Con cuatro brazos. Fui testigo de cómo levantó una piedra, una grande, y la echó fuera de su camino. Sí lo hizo_. Lacos azotó su cola en la arena. _La magia y el veneno se han infiltrado en su sistema. Sí, esa sería mi suposición._ Una vez más el dragón vaciló. _Uh... Artemis... El humano no se veía feliz. Se dirigía en dirección del reino del Señor Yaten, a Ciudad Esmeralda_.

Artemis apretó los dientes. Steele era el único humano que sabía que vivía en Tarok, a excepción de las esposas de los reyes. "Debe saber que Lita, su ex mujer, sigue estando en el reino del Señor Yaten, mientras su esposo, el Rey de Tréboles lo caza", dijo Artemis. _Le seguiré la pista_, Artemis añadió con determinación. Sin importar donde matara a la bestia que había tomado la vida de su hermano, sólo al final estaría muerto. Luego trataría con Diamante.

_No hay tiempo. No hay tiempo, de hecho_. El dragón se apartó de Artemis. Los ojos de Lacos pasaron de un lado a otro. Su postura se tensó como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Antes de ser testigo del cambio de pulpo a hombre... _La bruja, a la que tú llamas Luna, fue tomada. _

Las palabras del dragón fueron un cuchillo cortando a Eral. _¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Ella está en la cueva de esponjas amarillas. _

_No exactamente. Lacos la ayudó. La llevé a la superficie. Fuimos muy lejos, soy mucho más rápido que los were-delfines, yo soy. Ella trató de combatir a Diamante. Lo vi en la piedra._ Lacos habló rápidamente y luego dijo, _pero... _

Cada músculo y tendón del cuerpo de Artemis se apretaron. Trató de prepararse para lo que sabía que se avecinaba.

_Ella fue superada por el rey de Malachad después de su llegada a la costa_, Lacos terminó azotando su cola de lado a lado, poniendo más distancia entre ellos. Lo he visto desde el mar. _No sabía qué hacer, pero tú la encontrarás_. _Pero antes de llegar aquí, cuando el hechicero salió de mi vista, y luego su hechicera, Letta, es cuando el hombre-pulpo se arrastró desde el mar, lo hizo. _

Artemis sintió como si un tsunami hubiera entrado en erupción en su interior, volviéndose más y más grande, llevándolo al suelo del océano. El propio suelo se movió debajo de él. Plantó su aleta dorsal y esperó al terremoto que sabía seguiría, pero no lo hizo. Habían sido sólo sus emociones y pensamientos de Luna al alcance del mal de Diamante lo que habían hecho que su mundo se inclinara.

Él inspiró su fuerza y se volvió hacia sus hombres. La seguiremos. Artemis no esperó cuando empezó a nadar frenéticamente en dirección al reino de Diamante. _Yo te puedo llevar allí más rápido de lo que puedes nadar. Yo sí puedo_, Lacos intervino lanzando un chorro de burbujas por la nariz.

Artemis estaba dispuesto a escuchar cualquier sugerencia que le llevara a Luna más rápido. _Estoy escuchando_, _pero que sea rápido, Lacos_. La vacilación de Artemis les permitió a sus hombres alcanzarlo. Se quejaban acerca de los planes y de mantener el rey a salvo. Artemis se negó a escuchar. Su único pensamiento era Luna.

En la parte trasera de Lacos dos bultos se levantaron cerca de la larga extensión de su cuello y otro un par de metros más debajo de la espina dorsal del dragón. _Dos pueden montar sobre mi espalda. El resto puede tratar de aferrarse a mi cola, pero será una tarea difícil. Difícil._ Se pavoneó como si supiera algo que ellos no. _Volveré por aquellos que no hagan este viaje. _

_Extraordinario_, Taurus dijo, mientras nadaba a la segunda aleta y pasaba la mano por su joroba. Taurus amaba los caballos. Artemis sabía que la idea de montar era una propuesta estimulante para Taurus.

_Taurus deberás viajar conmigo. El resto de ustedes estará más seguro en la cola de Lacos, Artemis les mandó. _

_Señor, ¿no deberíamos idear un plan antes de marchar al peligro?_ Pier preguntó.

Artemis no se dio el lujo de hacer una pausa y considerar un plan. Algo en su interior sabía que Luna no vería las estrellas de la noche si no llegaban hoy. _Pueden negarse a asistirme, será su elección. Pero yo me iré ahora, con o sin ti._ Artemis flexionó el estabilizador vertical de su cola y nadó hacia el arco frontal, acomodándose a los lados. Taurus se sentó detrás de Artemis, aferrándose a la segunda empuñadura. Él también se sentó de lado para que su aleta dorsal se colocara en el lado opuesto de la de Artemis. _No tienes más que un segundo para decidir y luego nos iremos. _

Nadie necesitó el segundo en su intento de subirse a las partes de la cola del ancho dragón de mar al mismo tiempo que evitaban el desalojo de las esponjas amarillas dispuestas al azar.

_¡Ay! Cuidado con las flechas, Lacos gritó._ Luego dio un respiro, azotando su cola de lado a lado mientras cortaba el agua.

Fue más allá de lo Artemis podía haber imaginado. Moviéndose en el agua a alta velocidad mientras hacía girar su cabeza. Atlantis fue un borrón, una mancha a la distancia, y se fue entonces. Nada era identificable al ritmo al que viajaban. Sus mejillas se hundieron y luego se agitaron con la toma y daca de la presión apretándolo. Escuchó un gemido sordo y no tuvo ninguna duda que habían perdido a uno o a más de sus hombres. Si él no estuviera firmemente aferrado, él también se hubiera quedado atrás.

Cuando la luz de la cresta de la superficie del agua se vislumbró, el estómago de Artemis se disparó. Pier había estado en lo correcto al decir que necesitaban un plan, que había estado reaccionando en lugar de pensar la situación. Incluso con sus ocho guerreros no habría manera de conseguir pasar por los cientos de los _bakirs_ de Diamante.

Pero eso no le impediría tratar.

El agua rompió tan rápido que no tuvo la oportunidad de vaciar sus pulmones bajo el agua para prepararse para la superficie. Una brisa acarició el rostro de Artemis mientras jadeaba por respirar. El choque lo hizo cerrar las manos alrededor de su garganta. Sentía como si se estuviera ahogando. Después, ese precioso momento en que sus branquias se cerraban y el aire fluía naturalmente a través de su sistema se produjo. Rápidamente envió su piel a la bóveda, con sus piernas formándose mientras el dragón se deslizaba por la superficie.

Con una mano, Artemis se protegió los ojos de la luz del sol. Por la alineación del sol en el cielo, se dio cuenta que tenía que ser mediodía. Continuaron rompiendo las olas en movimiento hacia las costas de Malachad.

"Dioses. Ese viaje ha hecho que mi corazón corra", alardeó Taurus, con una luz de excitación en sus ojos cuando Artemis lo miró. "Hagámoslo de nuevo."

"¿Quién de los hombres hizo el viaje?", preguntó Artemis en voz alta.

La suave voz que habló sorprendió a Artemis. "Soy yo, Johas." El joven guerrero se había apretado a Lacos como si hubiera estado pegado a él. Destellos azules bailaban a su alrededor mientras Johas soltaba al dragón.

El azul brillante del lazo mágico de Pier estaba enredado en la cola de Lacos. Aferrado a los pies de Pier estaba Karny.

La expresión molesta en la cara de Karny lo decía todo, pero, obviamente, no tenía la necesidad de expresarlo. "N-no quiero volver a hacerlo otra vez", gruñó antes de metamorfosearse de were-delfín a humano. Pier jaló de su lazo y comenzó a revisar su armamento.

Cinco habían sobrevivido al viaje a la tierra.

"Recuperaré a tus camaradas." Sonrió Lacos. Artemis no podía decir si la mirada de orgullo en el rostro del dragón de mar se debía a que los había ayudado, o a la pérdida de los demás. "Cuatro perdimos. Esperaba más. Sí, lo hice." Esperó a que Taurus y Artemis desmontaran y luego se zambulló debajo de las profundidades verde-azules y desapareció.

Había unos cuatro metros a la orilla hostil del reino de Diamante. Los brazos de Artemis se movieron y sus piernas patearon furiosamente, mientras cerraba la distancia entre él y Luna.

Dónde la playa del Señor Yaten era de arena color blanco plateado, la arena oscura de Malachad era una mezcla de rocas y tierra irregulares que picaban sus pies, si sus suelas fueran como las de los humanos y no como la piel dura de un were-delfín.

A su derecha, la playa rocosa se extendía sobre todo, y en la arena intermitente vio las huellas de un tigre que se veían como si hubiera estado corriendo. Frunció el ceño a las gruesas ataduras que vio en una gran roca, como si algo hubiera sido atado allí. Manchas de óxido del color de la sangre salpicaban sus lados, como sangre.

El corazón de Artemis golpeó aún más rápido. ¿Podría ser la sangre de Luna? La visión del negro que había sido incluido en el último orgasmo de Luna le vino a la mente. No. Ella no podía estar muerta. No lo podía creer. Su mirada buscó en la playa aún más cuando vio que había habido algún tipo de lucha en la arena oscura que había sido fácil, pues ahora tenía depresiones y surcos.

Apretó los dientes y trató de no dejar que sus emociones lo superaran. Ahí debía haber sido donde Diamante había capturado a Luna. ¿Sería ella la hechicera que había estado atada a la roca?

Artemis mataría a Diamante.

La furia brotó en su interior, obligándose a concentrarse en su tarea. Una línea de árboles se originaba en la distancia al ocultar el castillo de piedra gris de la izquierda. El castillo estaba encaramado cerca de los acantilados que se elevaban, negros e imponentes. El castillo acechaba una vez su vida. Su memoria era como un libro mientras lo hojeaba, recordando cómo el Señor Yaten se había deslizado a través del pasadizo oculto más allá de las puertas para entrar al castillo para salvar a Navara, la madre de Artemis. Sin duda, ese pasillo había sido demolido o ahora estaría lleno de magia para alejar a los intrusos.

Entonces Artemis cayó en la cuenta. "Pier. ¿Puedes utilizar tu lazo para acercarnos a la pared sin ser detectados?" Por primera vez desde que supo de la captura de Luna sintió un atisbo de esperanza.

"Se puede hacer, mi rey." Pier se inclinó, con su cara cansada. Pier era un estratega. Claramente, ese enfoque impulsivo no sentaba muy bien con él.

Artemis aprovecharía sus habilidades de guerrero mientras sigilosamente comenzaba su viaje hacia el castillo. "Entonces tenemos que buscar el área menos vigilada".

Haciendo uso de su magia, Artemis llamó a sus botas de cuero blando de la bóveda, pantalones y chaleco, y dejó la bolsa de esponjas en el suelo. No las necesitaría por ahora. Hizo un llamamiento a través del enlace a los otros cuatro hombres y les sugirió que hicieran lo mismo. El terreno de Malachad no era agradable. No sólo era el terreno irregular y las rocas afiladas, sino los árboles y los arbustos que parecían tender la mano y llorar en su piel.

El viaje fue tan difícil como Artemis había esperado antes de entrar en la línea de árboles. La magia de Diamante en el aire no era fácil de eludir, mal cerrada a su alrededor como una camisa de tamaño demasiado pequeño. Se espesaba en los pulmones causando que Artemis sintiera que casi se asfixiaba. Dejaba un sabor extraño y amargo en su lengua. Artemis sacó de su interior la imagen de un escudo que se extendió alrededor de él y sus hombres. Con el escudo mágico creado a partir de los poderes ancestrales recién adquiridos que ahora ejercía, él y los otros were-delfines estarían a salvo de la falta de aire, así como de los tentáculos del poder de Diamante que se extendía sobre su tierra.

Artemis sabía que su presencia era esperada, pero si los dioses estaban de su lado la rapidez de Lacos le habrían comprado un poco de tiempo.

Aun así su ritmo era lento, demasiado lento. Cuanto más se acercaba a Luna más se le erizaba la piel a Artemis. Brincaba. Utilizó el método de silencio de su pueblo con los seis _bakirs_ vestidos de negro patrullando, paseando a caballo, en la cresta de la colina que llevaba al castillo. Artemis movió sus dedos que se posaban en su ballesta. Vio el mismo malestar y disposición en los rostros de sus guerreros.

Cuando él y sus hombres llegaron a las afueras de la muralla del castillo, Artemis levantó la mano, una vez más deteniendo a sus hombres. "Pier y Johas, a la izquierda. Revisen el perímetro por un punto débil. Que nos permita rastrear más de la pared sin ser detectados". Asintieron y sin comentarios tuvieron sus ballestas listas y se fueron.

Artemis los miró por un momento, luego, Taurus y Karny se movieron a la derecha. Con pasos peso pluma evitaron la penetrante mirada de un _bakir_ que ocupaba la cima de la muralla durante la exploración del terreno. Su mirada aterrizó en dirección de Artemis y de sus amigos. Los tres se congelaron.

El tiempo pasó poco a poco. El latido del corazón de Artemis fue fuerte, un zumbido en sus oídos mientras esperaba para ver si habían sido detectados. Cuando el _bakir_ dio media vuelta y caminó hacia otro lado, Artemis lanzó el aliento que tenía atrapado.

Una vez más, examinó detalladamente los imponentes muros grises del castillo. Artemis intentó sacar los pensamientos de Luna de su mente. Tenía que centrarse, tenía que encontrar alguna manera de llegar al interior. Pero ella estaba siempre en sus pensamientos. Lo que daría por tenerla en sus brazos.

La luz de una rama lo hizo darse la vuelta. Pier y Johas habían regresado.

Karny dio un silbido. "Dioses, Pier. ¿Pueden tú y Johas hacer más ruido?"

"Las paredes tienen que ser de doce pies de alto", dijo Artemis ignorando el intercambio entre los dos hombres. "La muralla tiene guardias apostados en todos los lados."

"Es lo mismo del otro lado", añadió Pier.

Artemis lanzó un suspiro de frustración. "Tiene que haber un espacio desatendido que pueda rastrearse más." Pero no lo había y él lo sabía.

Como una unidad, comenzaron a dar marcha atrás.

Un suave silbido acarició los oídos de Artemis. Era un llamado de Dalpon. A través del vínculo mental, Artemis les hizo saber a sus were-delfines donde él y sus hombres se encontraban ahora.

Cuando los otros were-delfines se unieron al grupo de Artemis, Karny se quejó: "Ya era hora."

La inquietud onduló en su rostro. El were-delfín no era un guerrero que esperara problemas. Suspiró. Artemis quedó impresionado con el control de su amigo.

"Tal vez una cooperación desde dentro sería de valor". Mawny alcanzó el bolsillo de su chaleco. Cuando abrió la mano un Lacos en miniatura apareció en su palma. El dragón de mar agitó sus alas en señal de saludo. Incluso las esponjas amarillas que salpicaban su cuerpo y colgaban alrededor de su cuello se había reducido a un tamaño miniatura. Todo lo que Artemis pudo hacer fue mirar. "Parece que tu amigo tiene muchas habilidades."

Mawny levantó su mano y Lacos tomó aire, zumbando como una abeja alrededor de la cabeza de Artemis.

"He venido a ayudar. Sí que lo he hecho." Lacos aterrizó ligeramente en el hombro de Artemis. Los ojos de Artemis se cruzaron mientras miraba hacia abajo al diminuto dragón de mar. Nunca supo que Lacos contenía tal magia. "¿En qué puedo servirte, Rey Artemis?" La voz generalmente alta de Lacos, era ahora una voz ronca metálica y aguda.

Artemis no sabía la cantidad de cosas que un dragón de ese tamaño pudiera hacer, pero seguro podía pasar desapercibido entre los _bakirs_. "Mi amigo, muchas gracias. ¿Puedes encontrar a Luna? Dinos dónde está detenida".

"Eso lo puedo hacer." Las alas de Lacos se convirtieron en una falta de definición cuando se levantó por encima de la cabeza de Artemis. Luego, en un relámpago, se alejó y luego se fue, antes de lanzarse al castillo, pero no antes de burlar a uno de los _bakirs_. Zumbando alrededor de la cabeza del hombre, el dragón evitó las manos de los _Bakir_ mientras rozaba sus manos varias veces antes de rozar su rostro, golpeando con fuerza a Lacos como si fuera un molesto insecto.

La ira cruzó las facciones de Artemis mientras gritaba suficiente, con su vínculo-mental con Lacos. En un instante el dragón se abrió paso a través de una ventana de la torre.

El silencio que se apretó en el pecho de Artemis era como un tornillo de un banco. Con cada minuto que pasaba sentía el cambio de la abrazadera en su pecho, más y más fuerte, hasta que pensó que gritaría. Mientras sus hombres vigilaban a los centinelas, los pensamientos de Artemis fueron a las intenciones de Diamante para con Luna que constantemente roían sus entrañas.

Tenía que entrar. Tenía que salvar a Luna.

Parecía que habían pasado horas antes del regreso de Lacos, pero sólo habían pasado unos quince minutos a lo sumo, cuando el dragón de mar zumbó a la vista y cayó sobre el hombro de Artemis.

"La bruja no quiere que arriesgue su vida para salvar la suya", dijo Lacos con ese hilo de voz. "Es una trampa, tanto para ti como para los hermanos, los reyes Tarok".

Artemis salió de la roca donde había estado sentado. La velocidad con la que lo hizo arrojó a Lacos al aire. La ira estalló dentro de Artemis. El calor pululaba en su cuello y cara, tocando sus orejas. ¿Cómo podría Luna pensar que sólo la dejaría bajo el cautiverio de Diamante? El hijo de puta solo la mantendría con vida hasta que terminara su utilidad, y luego, sin duda, le daría una muerte horrible.

"No," gruñó Artemis. No dejaría que Luna le hiciera frente a Diamante sola. Por no mencionar el hecho de que estaba seguro de que no podía vivir sin ella. Sólo este poco tiempo que habían estado separados le desgarraba el corazón. La necesitaba a su lado.

Las alas de Lacos revolotearon locamente mientras se cernía en el rostro de Artemis. "Tienes que escucharme, mi amigo. La hechicera es sabia. Sí que lo es." Artemis le dio un manotazo a Lacos y estuvo a punto de darle mientras el dragón de mar se alejaba rápidamente. "Tsk. Tsk," Cacareó él y lo regañó. "Ella dijo que no querrías escuchar. Terco, dijo que eras".

Lacos estuvo a punto de recibir otro golpe de la mano de Artemis. "Así que sus instrucciones siguientes fueron que recuperaras el zafiro de la caja fuerte. Es su esperanza que le ayude en su momento de necesidad. Lo hará. Hazlo ahora, en verdad."

A Artemis no le gustó el tono de las últimas palabras del dragón. La piedra no estaba bajo su orden, pero tal vez ganó algo de poder sobre él cuando la había tocado para compartir una visión con su hermosa bruja.

Como Luna lo había recomendado, Artemis tendió la mano y tuvo la visión de la piedra en la bóveda de su piel.

Al principio, no pasó nada.

Retiró sus manos y empujó delante de él una vez más, con las palmas hacia el cielo. Sus dedos se estremecieron, con las puntas entumecidas. Pero la sensación murió tan rápido como apareció.

Otra vez abrió las manos hacia adelante. Una vez más, el cosquilleo superficial y nada más.

"No," dijo él con desesperación. Él no le fallaría. No perdería a otra persona que amaba. Cerrando los ojos, se concentró y la alcanzó por sí mismo, aferrándose a las ideas de Luna, a la piedra, a la magia.

Una vez más, llamó a la piedra. Abrió los ojos. El área encima de la palma de su mano parpadeó, y brilló mientras la gema se formaba. Inmediatamente, se volvió caliente. Mientras él mismo se la ponía ante su rostro, diferentes tonos de colores se arremolinaron en su seno antes de eliminarse y revelar una imagen. Podía ver a Luna en forma de were-tigre tendida en una jaula. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Ella tenía que estar bien, porque Lacos acababa de hablar con ella. ¿No?

Entonces Artemis comprendió por qué fingía estar inconsciente. Diamante estaba en la habitación. Se paseaba ante la jaula. Deteniéndose.

Luego abrió la puerta de la jaula.

Artemis no pudo evitar su gruñido mientras la piedra se enfriaba, brumosa, y luego desapareció de su visión. Tampoco podía evitar los latidos de su corazón en la garganta, sabiendo el peligro en el que su pequeña bruja se encontraba.

El zafiro se volvió gris, el gris se desvaneció como humo vaporizándose en el aire. Las imágenes de la piedra comenzaron a aparecer de nuevo. Esta vez la piedra le mostró imágenes del castillo, de los jardines, de un pueblo, de la gente, de los caballos, de los _bakirs_, junto con los guardias en las almenas. Imágenes que les podrían servir para ganar la entrada al castillo.

Entonces vio a Diamante de nuevo, llegando a Luna, llegando a...

Mientras una llama se llevaba su primera respiración, la emoción subió rápida y furiosa en él. Estaba caliente y enojado, perdido y desesperado. Se agitó, creciendo más y más, obligando a su mente a una espesa niebla que lo cegó de cualquier pensamiento racional. Lo único en que podía pensar era en Luna. Tenía que salvar a Luna.

Artemis respiró hondo y su visión se aclaró, pero sus músculos se mantuvieron tensos y su cuerpo le quemó con su ira.

No. No podía reaccionar de esa forma, poniendo en peligro a sus hombres, así como a Luna. Él era el rey. Tenía que pensar como un rey. Tenía que actuar como un rey. Proceder con un plan bien organizado.

Artemis tomó aire, tratando de sacar el valor de su interior. "Con el conocimiento que la piedra me ha dado, creo que conozco una forma de entrar en el castillo. Lacos nos puede ayudar."

Sus hombres eran orgullosos y fuertes, dispuestos a hacer lo que les mandara. Dispuestos a dar su vida para completar su tarea.

Cada momento que pasaba era precioso. El pensamiento de las manos de Diamante en Luna era como garras cortando el pecho de Artemis mientras discutía su plan con los hombres.

Tenía que funcionar. Debía funcionar.

**Continuara…**

**Review si. Saludos…**


	11. Chapter 11

**El Descubrimiento de Luna**

**Hola chicas(os) aquí os dejamos los últimos capítulos disculpen la tardanza es que no teníamos internet i sorry Y-Y pero ya estamos devuelta jajja dejen Rew si. Saludos…**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kalina´s Discovery o en español que es El descubrimiento de Kalina de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 11**

Gracias a Dios el hechicero no había entrado en la habitación cuando el pequeño Lacos la había visitado, y sus dos guardias no lo habían notado, por lo que Luna se relajó un poco. Lacos le entregaría su mensaje a Artemis. Seguramente lo escucharía.

Sin embargo, dentro de su corazón, sabía que él no lo haría. Él mismo se pondría en peligro para salvarla y destruir a Diamante.

Luna se obligó a permanecer en forma de tigre y fingiendo la pérdida de conocimiento. Sus ojos estaban cerrados cuando oyó los pasos suaves de los dos guardias marchándose. Ahora, sintió la cercanía de Diamante, por su mal olor mezclado con acónito y ortigas. Si abría la puerta de la jaula, estaría sobre él tan rápido que su último recuerdo antes de morir sería sacarle la garganta con sus garras o sus enormes mandíbulas.

La maldad de sus pensamientos la sorprendió. Tales sentimientos profundos habían sido puestos en libertad con su magia y ella sabía que nunca podría contener la magia o los sentimientos otra vez.

"Abre los ojos, puta." La voz de Diamante era baja y fría. "Yo sé que estás despierta. No puedes engañar a este hechicero."

Reduciendo su mirada, Luna abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un gruñido. Diamante se elevó a su altura, con su túnica blanca colgando hacia el suelo, ocultando sus pies. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa levantó uno de los lados de su boca. Era un hombre increíblemente guapo con el pelo oscuro hasta los hombros, ojos oscuros y el símbolo del infinito tatuado en cada mejilla que no había notado antes.

Luna pudo ver por qué Diana había sido seducida por Diamante, por qué se había convertido en la reina de Malachad, antes de que él hubiera utilizado su control-mental y la hubiera obligado a casi matar a sus hermanos y a sus parejas. Antes de que ella se hubiera escapado y ahora corriera libre de su alcance mental.

Mientras soltaba otro gruñido, Diamante se echó a reír. "Eso es puta. Eres mía para hacer lo que me plazca."

Luna lentamente se puso en pie, pero se tambaleó. El polvo para dormir que la bruja había utilizado contra ella persistía en su sistema. Su visión era borrosa y se esforzó por concentrarse mientras analizaba su entorno. Estaba en una habitación circular, obviamente de una torre. Una sola puerta estaba abierta en una parte de la pared, y tres altos ventanales, amplios estaban formados alrededor de la torre, el sol del mediodía se derramaba a través de los rectángulos fundiendo la luz y enviándola al suelo. Sobre el alféizar bajo, podía ver el cielo azul agua - y la playa y la ventana a través de la que Lacos había volado antes.

Su mirada se dirigió a la habitación y gruñó al reconocer los instrumentos de tortura y las salpicaduras de sangre junto a ellos. Cadenas y pinzas colgaban de una porción de la curva de la pared y del techo, y olía a moho y a roca húmeda. Otra curva tenía látigos floggers con bolas de metal con pinchos en los extremos. Había un par de pinzas de hierro, evidentemente, con la intención de pinchar – o tal vez incluso hacer sangrar los pezones, se encontraba entre otras escuadras. Un sinnúmero de otros elementos como una variedad de cuerdas estaban sujetos a su lado. En la sala también se extendían barras, mesas y mucho más.

En Tarok, Oz y no dudaba que en Atlantis, había dispositivos similares, pero más amables que se utilizaban para mejorar el juego y el placer sexuales. Aquí, en este lugar retorcido, oscuro, con este hombre torcido, oscuro... Dioses. Ella ni se lo podía imaginar.

Suprimiendo un estremecimiento, Luna terminó poniéndose de pie. Cuando estuvo firme a cuatro patas y sintió su fuerza regresar, soltó otro gruñido sordo, esta vez más fuerte.

El hechicero se limitó a mirarla con diversión cada vez que ella empezaba a caminar. Se movió hacia atrás y adelante en los negros barrotes de hierro de la jaula, tratando de pensar en alguna forma de superar al hijo de puta. Lacos la había visto en forma de pequeña antes de sorprenderla, pero el shock se volvió rápidamente miedo cuando el dragón de mar le había dicho que su Artemis estaba aquí y planeaba emprender su camino al castillo de Diamante. Dependía de ella arreglárselas con el mago antes de que Artemis resultara herido... o muerto.

"He esperado mucho tiempo para vengarme de ti, bruja." Diamante metió la mano en los pliegues de su túnica y sacó un puñado de polvo de aspecto extraño. El elevado sentido del olfato de Luna captó un olor dulzón, como de azúcar quemada. Cuando extendió la palma de su mano vio el polvo de color marrón y detuvo sus pasos. El corazón le latió aún más. "Se llevaron a mi amada perra de mi lado y de alguna manera la han mantenido a salvo de mi vínculo-mental. Por eso pagarás."

Antes de que Luna pudiera parpadear, Diamante le arrojó el polvo en la cara. Ella soltó un rugido felino de dolor, sentándose sobre sus patas traseras y manoseándose por instinto los ojos. La sustancia se le fue a la nariz, ahogándola, quemando sus pulmones, y pudo sentir el polvo corriendo en su torrente sanguíneo.

De repente ya no estaba utilizando sus patas para frotar sus ojos. Eran sus manos... el pelo de tigre estaba siendo absorbido de nuevo por su piel, sus rasgos estaban cambiando, su cuerpo convirtiéndose en humanos de nuevo…

No podía detener la transformación.

Luna luchó por mantener su forma de tigre, pero antes de que se diera cuenta que estaba desnuda y era humana, el brazalete aún estaba en su muñeca. Su largo pelo negro cayó sobre sus hombros a la parte baja de su espalda y se cubrió los pechos mientras se echaba hacia atrás con su trasero apoyado en sus pantorrillas. El ardor de sus ojos y pulmones poco a poco se disipó, pero ahora se sentía casi de tanto como su letargo. Su cuerpo estaba nervioso y sus dientes casi castañeteaban con la sensación.

"Mucho mejor." La diversión en la voz de Diamante y sus ojos se habían ido, sustituidos por el cálculo frío y cruel. Levantó la mano y lentamente pasó frente a él, con la palma hacia la jaula. El candado y la cadena cayeron con un ruido en el piso de piedra. "Fuera de ahí."

Luna miró sus ojos de frente. Se negaba a que el hijo de puta la intimidara. Pensó en negarse y no salir, pero ella que tenía una mejor oportunidad de escapar fuera de la jaula.

Por no hablar de que ahora ejercía un poder del que no tenía conocimiento. Pensaba en ella sólo como una vidente.

Su cuerpo se estremeció con la sensación de nerviosismo que el polvo le había dado mientras se arrastraba en sus manos y rodillas por la jaula. Cuando estuvo fuera, mirando directamente a los pies de Diamante que se asomaban por debajo de su túnica blanca. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de levantar la mirada, el hechicero se inclinó. En un rápido movimiento, metió la mano en su cuello, firmemente en la base de la cabeza. La empujó hacia abajo de modo que sus labios y dientes se unieron al frío suelo de piedra, duro.

El dolor tiró de su boca y dientes, pero ella no hizo el menor ruido.

"Besa los pies de tu verdugo, bruja." Diamante le dio un tirón con el puño en su pelo y la sacudió hacia delante de modo que su cara quedara contra su túnica, con los labios apretados en la parte superior de su pie.

Luna se estremeció con repugnancia al contacto de su carne fresca en su boca, y con el instinto de su especie le clavó los dientes en la parte superior del pie, rasgando la carne. Él gritó de dolor cuando la sangre se reunió en su boca.

Con un rugido la arrojó lejos de él para que su cuerpo desnudo se deslizara por el suelo. La mirada asesina de sus ojos y la visión de la sangre manchando el borde de su túnica le dieron un cierto grado de satisfacción hasta que se dio cuenta de lo impotente que era. Trató de cambiar, pero el polvo seguía trabajando, impidiéndole transformarse y destripar al hijo de puta.

Ella trató de usar sus poderes recién despiertos que la habían liberado en la cueva donde Artemis la había dejado... pero nada llegó a ella.

Luna escupió en el suelo de roca y se limpió la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano. Se había mantenido siempre en calma, en cualquier situación, pero no esta vez. No, no ahora. La furia crecía dentro de ella, tan fuerte que su cuerpo se estremeció con ella.

Demasiado rápido para que ella reaccionara, Diamante la alcanzó y jaló de ella a sus pies por su pelo. Era mucho más alto que ella y pudo tomarla por el pelo sin ningún problema cuando sintió un poco rasgarse de su cuero cabelludo. El dolor en su cabeza fue un flash que se mezcló con el crecimiento de la ira en su interior. Los dedos de sus pies trataron de anclarse, pero sólo rozaron la fría piedra del suelo. Estaba frente a frente con Diamante, y luchó por mantener su característica calma y la rabia de su mirada.

Diamante volvió a sonreír, y fue incluso peor que antes. Mientras estaba agachada él movió su mano libre y le torció el pezón con tanta fuerza que sus ojos se hubieran llenado de lágrimas, si no hubiera sido tan bien entrenada en el arte del BDSM. Había disfrutado del dolor sexual siendo sumisa en innumerables ocasiones, pero ahora sólo sentía rechazo.

"Sí", dijo en un gruñido feroz mientras se lo torcía más duro. "Pronto morirás, pero no antes de que te haga lo que le iba a hacer a mi esposa si hubiera llegado a mí. Y no antes de que te rompas."

Ella encontró su voz. "No importa lo que me hagas, nunca me romperé, Diamante". Sintió más de su pelo dejar su cuero cabelludo, mientras él la levantaba.

Sus ojos oscuros estaban llenos de odio. "Follaré tu boca, tu Quim, tu trasero mientras te azoto hasta que la sangre fluya libremente de tu cuerpo."

El corazón de Luna se detuvo. Él tiró de ella más con lo que se tropezó, con su trasero y espalda baja golpeando la jaula. El metal áspero golpeó su piel desnuda y atragantó su respiración cuando se le pegó en la garganta. El dolor de su cuero cabelludo y espalda no eran nada comparado con la furia hirviendo en sus venas.

Diamante apartó un mechón de sus largos mechones de pelo con su mano y los dejó caer hacia el piso. Su mirada no los siguió. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el mago mientras un largo hilo aparecía en una de sus manos, con el flogger con las bolas de metal diminutas con agujas en la otra.

Su cuerpo estaba enrojecido por el frío y sus venas llenas de hielo mientras su mente se precipitaba a través de sus opciones. Trató de cambiar de nuevo, pero su cuerpo permaneció inquieto y no se pudo transformar. Y su magia era inútil.

¿O no?

Él dio un paso hacia adelante, mientras levantaba el flogger.

Antes de que pudiera azotarla, una explosión de magia fluyó a través de Luna. Cayó de rodillas y se metió debajo de la túnica del mago, de modo que ella estuvo más allá de sus rodillas. Atraparlo con la guardia baja le dio la oportunidad de levantar sus puños en alto. Con todas sus fuerzas y otra ráfaga de su magia antes inactiva, le dio con sus puños en la parte posterior de las rodillas.

Al mismo tiempo que ella se alejaba, Diamante gritó de sorpresa cuando cayó hacia atrás sobre su trasero.

Luna retrocedió al mismo tiempo que el mago se levantaba otra vez.

La furia distorsionaba el alguna vez hermoso rostro de Diamante. Con un movimiento de su muñeca la golpeó con las bolas de pinchos diminutas del extremo de la flogger.

La cabeza de Luna se tambaleó por el dolor del golpe por encima del hombro y la espalda, el flogger dejó profundas heridas en su piel tras el impacto. Ella permaneció agachada mientras él levantaba el flogger más.

Mientras su brazo se elevaba, ella le dio con una pierna, poniendo más de su magia en el movimiento. El dolor le atravesó el tobillo mientras se conectaba con el suyo.

La fuerza de su golpe le dio en los pies de Diamante debajo de él.

Un grito se expulsó de su boca cuando cayó de espaldas, agitando los brazos, con el flogger y la cuerda cayendo de sus manos.

Su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo de piedra. Un crack se hizo eco repugnantemente a través de la habitación de la torre.

La cabeza del brujo colgó a un lado. No se movió. Sólo el lento ascenso y caída de su pecho le dijo que todavía estaba vivo.

Luna no se detuvo. Se puso de pie y agarró la cuerda del hechicero con la intención de utilizar en él. La sangre fluyó de sus heridas, mientras ella lo montaba, agarrando sus muñecas grandes y atándolas con la cuerda, y usando sus poderes para dejarlo totalmente seguro. La magia hizo que los enlaces brillaran con una luz blanca. Supo que si no hubiera sido por su magia, fácilmente podría romper sus ligaduras cuando despertara.

Su magia corría libremente por sus venas y ahora casi podía captar el poder en ella.

Cuando terminó de atar a Diamante con las cuerdas y su magia, corrió hacia la puerta.

Llegó a un punto muerto.

La hechicera de la playa bloqueaba su camino.

La túnica roja que llevaba estaba húmeda y arenosa. En el frente abierto, rojas líneas de garras marcaban cada uno de sus pechos, y su pecho, vientre y monte Venus parecían estar en carne viva, como si hubiera sido arrastrada a través de una superficie rugosa. En la parte inferior de un tobillo tenía las marcas de las garras que Luna le había dejado. Su pelo de seda, una vez estaba enredado y revuelto.

La expresión de la mujer era asesina. Se puso de pie frente a uno de los enormes ventanales. Una ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana, haciendo que el pelo de la bruja flotara en su rostro.

Luna tragó mientras se enfrentaba a la bruja y trataba de analizar la situación. Letta. Ese era su nombre.

"Lo tengo por mi pretensión." Letta escupió las palabras mientras señalaba el cuerpo de Diamante. "Tengo poderes mucho mayores que esa excusa de brujo."

"Lo sé", dijo Luna suavemente. "Lo supe desde el momento en que te vi en la playa. Eres del Reino de los Árboles".

Una mirada de impacto cruzó a la hermosa mujer y dejó caer la mandíbula. "Cómo, ¿cómo?" Su expresión se endureció de nuevo y levantó la barbilla. "Si muere. Tú mueres".

"Podemos irnos juntas", dijo Luna mientras daba un paso adelante y Letta levantaba las manos. "Puedes unirte a mí y a mis compañeros y ser uno de nosotros."

La bruja le dio una mirada de desprecio absoluto. "Yo reemplazaré a Diamante y mandaré a los _bakirs_, junto con todo lo que rodea a Malachad".

"No hay manera que puedas hacer eso." Luna llamó a los poderes dentro de ella. No podía permitir que Letta o Diamante dañaran a otra persona. Ya era hora de que todo terminara.

La punta de la mano de Letta crujió y ella sonrió. De alguna manera le daba un aspecto hermoso a pesar de su aspecto descuidado y de la mirada salvaje de sus ojos. "Oh, dulce, pero lo lograré. Tal vez incluso te mantenga por placer".

El pelo de Luna se agitó sobre sus hombros y su cuero cabelludo se levantó mientras su propio poder llenaba sus venas aún más que antes. Todavía no podía cambiar, pero el polvo no había suprimido la magia que estaba dentro de ella.

Detrás de ella oyó un gemido y supo que Diamante estaba despertando. No podía luchar contra los dos. Tenía que terminar esto con Letta, ahora.

Antes de que Luna tuviera la oportunidad de actuar, el fuego crepitó de los dedos de Letta y se disparó a través de los pocos metros que las separaban. El dolor atormentó el cuerpo de Luna mientras la magia se grababa en su piel desnuda. Sin dejar una marca, pero sintiéndose como si estuviera ardiendo en fiebre.

Su instinto de supervivencia y sus propios poderes le hicieron apretar las manos a los costados, Luna envió una onda mental directamente a Letta. La hechicera dio un grito y la sorpresa se grabó en su rostro mientras se estrellaba contra la pared al lado de la ventana.

Se recuperó tan rápido que fue como si Luna no hubiera hecho nada más que darle un ligero empujón a Letta.

Esta vez, una ráfaga de luz envolvió a Luna. ¡Su cuerpo estaba en llamas! Desde las raíces de su pelo hasta los pies. El ardor fue más allá del dolor.

Luna esperó caer al suelo en un montón de cenizas. Pero de nuevo no apareció una marca en su piel. Se sentía sin aliento y como si su piel estuviera agrietada y descascarillada, pero se mantenía firme.

Los ojos de Letta estaban muy abiertos con incredulidad. "Deberías haber muerto".

Luna dio una lenta sonrisa en su cara. "¿Cómo crees que supe eras una poderosa hechicera, cuando te vi por primera vez? ¿Cómo supe que eras del Reino de los árboles?" Su propia magia se dobló en su corazón. "Una no tarda en reconocer a la otra."

A pesar de la conmoción evidente en su rostro, Letta levantó sus manos otra vez, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La magia de Luna se estrelló contra Letta. La bruja gritó, con un chillido penetrante alto que apuñaló los oídos de Luna. Se tambaleó hacia atrás contra la ventana. El choque en la cara de Letta se convirtió en terror cuando perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó en la cornisa.

"¡No!" Luna corrió a través de la corta distancia que las separaba, pero Letta ya estaba cayendo.

Luna llegó a la ventana a tiempo para tomar el pie hechicera. Luna se aferró a los tobillos de la mujer gritando y agitándola colgando encima de las afiladas rocas. "¡Quédate quieta!", exclamó Luna. "¡Te tengo!"

Pero el cuerpo de la hechicera jaló con fuerza y se resbaló de las manos de Luna.

"¡Noooooo!" Luna lanzó una red de magia, tratando de detener la caída de Letta. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar con horror mientras la hechicera caía, caía, caía...

El cuerpo de Letta se estrelló contra las rocas. Se quedó quieta. Como una muñeca rota.

Luna enterró su rostro entre las manos mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. "¡Oh dioses, oh dioses, oh dioses!"

Letta había muerto.

Luna la había matado.

Un rugido causó que Luna se levantara súbitamente para hacerle frente a Diamante. Él iba hacia a ella, con las manos libres de las cuerdas y de su magia, con furia asesina en los ojos.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de usar su poder para protegerse.

Diamante la agarró por el cuello, con la fuerza de su movimiento enviándola también a través de la repisa de la ventana y a Luna sobre ella.

Luna ni siquiera pudo gritar. Estaba siendo estrangulada a muerte mientras Diamante colgaba a más de la mitad de la cornisa, con la mayor parte de su cuerpo aún dentro de la torre mientras ella colgaba sobre las rocas. Ella arañó sus dedos. Su garganta se estaba cerrando, su mente giraba, su rostro furioso tenía confusión dentro y fuera.

"Muere ahora, perra", dijo con una voz horrible.

Y la soltó.

Ella estaba cayendo.

Cayendo.

En la caída de su muerte.

Tal como había asesinado Letta, moriría de la misma forma.

Pesar por tanto, pasó por su mente mientras caía. Pesar por haber quitado una vida.

Pesar por no poder decirle a Artemis que lo amaba.

Luchó por la calma que había mantenido durante toda su vida mientras se preparaba para estrellarse contra las rocas.

En cambio, rebotó de golpe boca abajo en algo grande y escamoso.

_Espera_, dijo una voz en su mente. _Sí, debes. Espera, espera_.

Luna se sorprendió por lo que casi se salió de nuevo de Lacos. Su ala la atrapó al mismo tiempo que le daba la vuelta y la agarraba. Sus escamas se ásperas contra su piel desnuda, pero ella le dio la bienvenida.

Por encima de ella oyó sisear a Diamante de rabia. Echó un vistazo encima del hombro a la ventana de la torre donde vio al hechicero. No podía evitar poner toda la furia que sentía en su expresión.

Lacos continuó zigzagueando alejándose, a la cubierta de un bosque cercano mientras se alejaban del hechicero.

"Lacos." Luna apenas podía hablar después de casi ser estrangulada hasta la muerte. Su voz salió dura y áspera. "Gracias. Oh, dioses, gracias."

_Eres bienvenida, sí que lo eres_, dijo Lacos y luego se detuvo. _Pero es mi culpa que hayas sido capturada por el hechicero. Eso es todo. _

"No" Luna le dio unas palmaditas al lado del cuello que estaba rodeado aún por esponjas amarillas que se habían endurecido ahora, con su flexibilidad fuera. "Yo tomé mis propias decisiones".

Lacos dio un gruñido, pero no dijo nada más.

Todas las heridas de Luna se fueron al mismo tiempo. El dolor de su cuero cabelludo porque Diamante la había tenido colgando del pelo, el dolor de él echándola sobre las barras de la jaula, el dolor de los clavos de metal del flogger, el dolor de las explosiones de la magia de Letta, el dolor de ser casi estrangulada. Pero sobre todo, el dolor de causar la muerte de otro ser.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, se sintió aliviada de estar viva. Alivio de que podría ayudar a Artemis, a Diana, a todos los que le importaban. Lucharía junto a ellos para asegurarse de que Diamante no le hiciera daño a otra alma.

Luna se derrumbó de agotamiento contra Lacos, con el rostro enterrado en las esponjas. Apenas fue consciente de que volaban en un bosque y esquivaban a los árboles. Él vino a detenerse bruscamente al aterrizar, y perdió su agarré sobre ella. Ella estaba cayendo de nuevo, pero esta vez fue atrapada en un fuerte abrazo.

En el momento siguiente estaba mirando la cara de Artemis. Se veía furioso y aliviado al mismo tiempo. Luna estaba demasiado cansada para decir algo. No tenía que hablar. Artemis la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras tomaba su boca en un duro, exigente y posesivo beso.

Ella se derritió en la sensación, bebiéndose todo y queriendo más. Sintió la rugosidad de sus brazos cruzando su cuerpo, sus pantalones humanos, y la fuerte presión de su pene contra su vientre al descubierto.

Finalmente, se apartó de ella, con su respiración dura y desigual. Todavía parecía enojado. "No vuelvas a asustarme así de nuevo. Nunca más…"

Luna le cortó la palabra al poner su mano sobre su boca. Esbozó una cansada sonrisa, mientras decía, "Yo también te amo, Artemis".

El shock por sus palabras fue evidente viajando directamente a su cabeza y dejó caer su mandíbula.

"Te amo", le susurró de nuevo justo antes de derrumbarse y todo se desvaneció.

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**El Descubrimiento de Luna**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kalina´s Discovery o en español que es El descubrimiento de Kalina de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 12**

Las manos extendidas de Diamante se paralizaron frente a él mientras miraba desde la ventana del castillo al gran dragón verde que se precipitaba debajo de la hechicera, evitando su caída. El pelo largo de Luna era como un velo alrededor de ella mientras se agitaba un segundo antes de agarrarse del demonio. Con un movimiento de cabeza su rostro fue revelado. Se suavizó con alivio mientras su mejilla estaba plana sobre el cuerpo con escamas del dragón. Su expresión relajada duró sólo un instante mientras levantaba la mirada y se encontraba con los ojos de Diamante.

La furia se reflejaba en su mirada azul.

Una vez más le habían robado su venganza.

Diamante echó atrás la cabeza, abrió la boca y lanzó un rugido fuerte como para sacudir las vigas. Se hizo eco a través del patio en una bandada de _Eloin_ en sus nidos en los árboles. Los pájaros de colores salpicaron el cielo despejando en vuelo sobre el bosque en el cielo del atardecer.

Las uñas de Diamante estaban alargadas en las garras afiladas y mortales que rasparon el alféizar de piedra. Se agarró a la cornisa, con la rabia cegándolo y su cuerpo temblando de furia.

De repente, él se lanzó hacia delante, con las manos y pies imprudentemente en la cornisa. Se irguió en una bola apretada, sentado y listo para saltar en el aire y quitar a la perra de la espalda del animal. Sin embargo, el dragón fue rápido con su cola azotándose de un lado a otro como una serpiente cortando a través de la hierba, mientras se alejaba huyendo del castillo, tirándose por encima de la copa de los árboles y después se sumergió en el bosque.

La mirada de Diamante cayó y una nueva ronda de furia casi lo hizo ahogarse mientras contenía el aliento.

El cuerpo roto de Letta estaba extendido sobre las rocas.

Un renovado sentido de ira alentó su respiración, ayudándolo a centrarse mientras alzaba la mirada hacia la arboleda donde Luna había desaparecido. Con cuidado, se escabulló de la cornisa y se puso delante de la ventana una vez más.

Otro fracaso.

Éste de sus propias manos.

Tenía un mal sabor en la lengua. El peso en su pecho era aún mayor. Había confiado en exceso en su magia y en el polvo marrón que había preparado. No había ninguna duda en su mente de que podría atrapar la energía de Luna, eso había sido hasta que vio a su Letta en batalla. Por un momento, ese poder lo había asustado al ver a las dos brujas ejercer sus fuerzas sobrenaturales una contra la otra. Ambos extendiendo la fuerza que él no sabía que existía, no sólo en Luna, sino tampoco en Letta.

Las fosas nasales de Diamante le quemaron. ¿Qué había dicho Letta cuando él había tratado de recuperar sus sentidos?

"Yo tengo poderes mucho mayores que esta excusa de brujo."

Ella le había mentido y había ocultado su magia de él. Algo que no había creído posible.

Dioses. ¿En qué había estado pasando? Se sentía como si su mundo se astillara. Parpadeó con fuerza, llevando su atención de nuevo a su quieta forma. Oleada tras oleada de furia rodó sobre su cuerpo. Su traición era un cuchillo en su estómago.

"¡Perra!" Gruñó, con la ira en conflicto con un hilo de incertidumbre que se arrastró a lo largo de su columna. El momento de duda sólo lo enfureció aún más.

Otra mujer lo había engañado.

Una vez más, empezó a temblar. Con una furia tan caliente en su cuerpo que se sentía como una hoguera, explotó dentro de él. Su propio poder comenzó a cocinarse a fuego lento, con chispas rodeando en brillantes llamas de fuego. Crecía en fuerza, cubriéndolo como un escudo de hierro. El aire brillaba a su alrededor, y luego murió.

Primero Diana y ahora Letta.

Movió su túnica con fuerza alrededor de él y se ató el cinturón. Él había planeado usar a Luna para sacarse a Diana de él. Con Letta a su lado, había pensado que podría controlar a Diana, convencerla de que su lugar estaba junto a él.

No había querido enfrentarse a la verdad... pero la verdad es que había perdido a Diana.

Con pasos pesados, comenzó a pasearse por el suelo de piedra. Se sentían frías debajo de sus pies descalzos. Las asperezas presionaban los callos que le cubrían las plantas. Recordó el olor dulce a flores del pelo de Diana, el fuego que ardía en sus ojos y la sensación de su cuerpo suave debajo del suyo.

Su pene se endureció con la idea de dominar y ser dominado por ella. Se abrazó y se endureció aún más mientras caminaba de un extremo de la habitación a la otra. La jaula en la que había mantenido a Luna estaba vacía. El olor de su sangre flotaba en el aire por su lucha. Sin embargo, se había quedado solo con sus pensamientos confusos.

Diana había sido la única mujer que había sido capaz de plegarse a sus deseos. Que lo había hecho detenerse. La cola del látigo se había sentido tan bien en su piel. Arqueó su espalda recordando la picadura, la forma en que le había calmado la quemadura con el toque de sus labios. El recuerdo hizo que sus bolas se apretaran. Un escalofrío corrió a lo largo de su columna mientras hacía que su necesidad se alejara. Su amor había sido una debilidad, una debilidad que tenía toda la intención de aniquilar una vez que ella estuviera bajo su control de nuevo.

"Te tendré de nuevo, mi amor." Su voz tomó un extraño horripilante tono que lo sorprendió incluso a él.

La verdad es que la magia de su esposa se había fortalecido. ¿O habría sido Luna todo ese tiempo? Tenía que admitir que la magia de Diana era electrizante. Era el tipo de alimentación que le hacía sentir fuerte la necesidad de controlarla. Lo que podría hacer tanto con Diana y Luna a su lado era inimaginable. Las dos mujeres también estarían más allá de satisfacerlo en la cama una vez que controlara sus mentes.

Negó la clara necesitando aclarar sus pensamientos de volverse sedientos de sangre debajo de su piel. Esas dos mujeres no habían hecho más que romper su voluntad de lo que quería admitir.

Durante meses Diana había evitado con éxito a sus _bakirs_, así como sus dedos de magia mental, que él había enviado para descubrir su paradero.

Y ahora con el escape Luna, su esperanza de encontrar a Diana se hacía añicos.

La realización lo hizo sucumbir a sus dudas una vez más. Sus mandíbulas se apretaron. "Basta", murmuró entre dientes, pero mantuvo la sensación que se arrastró a través de su piel.

Lo disminuía como hombre, como un poderoso hechicero, admitir que necesitaba a Diana. Necesitaba sus poderes junto con cumplir su destino de hacerse cargo de todos los reinos que lo rodeaban.

Con un movimiento brusco, hizo un gesto con los hombros hacia atrás, con su columna rígida, con su mentón levantado. La confianza se transmitió por sus venas como un torrente de fuego líquido.

Era el lugar que le correspondía regir.

Estaba en su derecho de tener a Diana a su lado.

Diamante fue regresado de nuevo a la realidad, cuando el patio de abajo cobró vida con los gritos de sus _bakirs_ y de los campesinos de la aldea. Los cuernos explotaron mientras uno de sus guardias de lo alto de la muralla anunciaba una amenaza entrando.

Diamante corrió hacia la ventana, se asomó y miró hacia el patio. Hombres y mujeres cubrían el área. Miró hacia la pared y su mirada siguió el camino de los dedos de varios _bakirs_, mientras señalaban a la selva. Los árboles se sacudieron como si la tierra fuera a separarse. Y la bestia que había robado la venganza de Diamante irrumpió a través de los árboles como si fuera impulsada. Ramas de árboles y hojas volaban hacia el cielo detrás de él y luego caían como plomo. El dragón hizo un gran círculo por encima del bosque y luego se movió a una velocidad terrible hacia el castillo.

El corazón Diamante dio un vuelco. Se estremeció. El reflejo sólo lo hizo enojarse. Todavía contenía la respiración.

La presencia de la bestia parecía más grande esta vez, creciendo en tamaño a medida que se acercaba. Brillantes llamas de color naranja y rojo jalaban de su nariz, mientras azotaba su lado poderosa cola de lado a lado, lo que lo impulsaba a través del aire.

Los dedos de Diamante se apretaron en puños. "No seré derrotado".

La bestia abrió la boca y el sonido más agudo salió. El llanto de tono alto hizo que Diamante quisiera taparse los oídos. Sus tímpanos se aplastaron por la presión creada por el grito del dragón. Todavía estaban sonando mientras Diamante proyectaba sus pensamientos a sus _bakirs_.

_¡Maten al hijo de puta! ¡Disparen a matar!_ Tendría a la bestia en el asador antes de la mañana.

Los _bakirs_ de Diamante en la pared prepararon sus arcos, con sus flechas mortales apuntando al fuego por la amenaza en medio de ellos. Los guerreros en el suelo sacaron las espadas de sus vainas y tomaron sus posiciones. Por un momento el cielo se oscureció mientras la bestia pasaba bajo el sol, proyectando una sombra sobre el castillo. Entonces la criatura abrió su boca. En lugar del sonido de antes, un millar de proyectiles como agujas salieron disparadas hacia adelante.

Varios de los _bakirs_ Diamante gritaron con agonía mientras los misiles golpeaban, crepitaban y lanzaban una ráfaga de humo. El olor a carne quemada llenó el aire mientras los guardias caían al suelo. Un guerrero cayó sobre la pared y se estrelló contra las puntiagudas rocas de abajo.

"¡No!" La ahora ropa sucia de Diamante se movió a sus tobillos, mientras se movía en un trompo y se dirigía hacia la puerta. "Por todos los dioses de arriba, te mataré, pero no antes de sufrir el dolor más increíble que jamás hayas experimentado." Su amenaza se hizo eco a través de las vigas del castillo. Sus pies golpearon fuertemente contra el suelo de piedra al llegar a la escalera y comenzó su descenso.

Cuando dio vuelta a la escalera que conducía a la torre más baja, Diamante se detuvo.

El rey de Atlantis estaba situado en la parte inferior de las escaleras.

Una rabia tranquila endurecía las facciones del were-delfín mientras apuntaba su ballesta al pecho de Diamante.

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**El Descubrimiento de Luna**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kalina´s Discovery o en español que es El descubrimiento de Kalina de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 13**

Nada podría haber preparado a Artemis para encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre responsable de tantas muertes.

A mitad de camino por las escaleras el hechicero se quedó inmóvil como si estuviera en shock.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y con la rabia corriendo por él, Artemis le apuntó con su ballesta y lanzó su flecha mortal. Esta cortó el aire, silbando hacia el corazón del brujo. Una oleada de satisfacción, de reivindicación, se apoderó de sus venas.

Al mismo tiempo Diamante alzó las manos.

La punta de sus dedos con garras soltaron una extraña luz púrpura.

La flecha que Artemis había liberado de su ballesta se astilló, mientras entraba en contacto con la magia de Diamante.

¡Dioses!

Artemis sacó otra flecha de su bolsa y la ajustó. Hizo una pausa. A menos que Diamante tomara una flecha con la guardia baja, no mataría al hijo de puta. Haría falta más, mucho más.

Llantos apagados y gritos de batalla se escucharon en el patio, pero la atención de Artemis se centró únicamente en Diamante.

"Tu reinado de terror ha llegado a su fin." Dónde había encontrado Artemis la tranquilidad en su tono, no sabía. "Eres una enfermedad que lo infecta todo y tú no tocarás a nadie. Te alimentas de los débiles y a los fuertes los matas para tomar lo que no es tuyo. Hoy todo eso se acaba."

Una luz salvaje llenó los ojos del brujo y una sonrisa cruel cortó su cara.

Una puerta se abrió de golpe y Artemis escuchó los sonidos desde el exterior. Detrás de Artemis espadas sonaron. Los hombres y las mujeres guerreros daban gritos. El olor a humedad de los were-tigre _bakirs_ llenaron las fosas nasales de Artemis, pero un grito de guerra were-delfín familiar le aseguró a Artemis que Taurus vigilaba su espalda.

Los dientes de Diamante se alargaron, con las puntas presionando sus labios en una sonrisa amenazadora que levantó las comisuras de su boca. Sus enrojecidos ojos brillaban con risa. "¿Crees que puedes derrotarme, a mí, al rey de Malachad?"

Diamante formó una bola de luz violeta entre sus manos.

Sin detenerse, se la lanzó.

Artemis dejó caer su ballesta.

Al mismo tiempo, Artemis movió su muñeca y arrojó un escudo de magia ancestral.

El área delante de él se volvió vidriosa y brilló mientras el agua murmuraba.

Cuando la fuerza de Diamante la golpeó, la magia del brujo explotó en destellos de luz aterciopelada que llovieron sobre Artemis.

Antes de que pudiera reforzar su magia, el mago creó otra bola de fuego púrpura. Esta vez Artemis sintió irradiar el poder del brujo a través de su escudo, manos y brazos. Le quemó todo el cuerpo y su fuerza se tambaleó, sacudiéndolo hasta la médula.

En un intento desesperado para ganar tiempo, Artemis abrió la boca y lanzó la canción mágica de su pueblo, pero fue como si Diamante no la oyera.

El hechicero lanzó otro proyectil.

Este explotó en contra de la defensa de Artemis, chamuscando el resto de su protección.

Una ira primaria rodó por el sudor de la piel humedecida de Artemis. Un voto subió a su garganta. Él no iba a morir a manos de esta amenaza. Dando una respiración profunda, basó toda la energía en su cuerpo. Una luz blanca apareció ante sus ojos, cegándolo.

La canción de la gente de Artemis llenó su cabeza. Al principio fue un murmullo, una mezcla de voces que se levantaron al unísono. Su familia lo saludó. Armando, su padre, abuelo y todos sus antepasados que vinieron antes que él cantaban y cantaban, dándole su eterno poder y apoyo.

Artemis sintió un hormigueo leve debajo de su piel, un calor que se coló a sus huesos. Luego, como si fuera una flor reventando bajo el calor de la luz del sol, la magia se apoderó de él lanzando fragmentos de rayos a su interior. La sensación le rebotó de la cabeza a los pies, cada vez más fuerte. El poder y la fuerza lo sacudieron, casi quitándole el aliento.

Los sonidos de la lucha en torno a él se embotaron. Él se concentró en su enemigo y la magia dentro de él lo llamó.

Artemis respiró profundo. Mientras lo hacía, levantó las manos al espacio encima de él. Con un rugido, empujó su magia were-delfín en dirección a Diamante. La fuerza se estrelló contra el hechicero. Lo tiró elevándolo y arrojándolo hacia atrás y estrellándolo en el rellano de arriba. Artemis oyó salir el aire de los pulmones de Diamante, el crujido de sus huesos impactándolo. Un grito de dolor rasgó el aire.

Con mano temblorosa, Diamante utilizó la pared para arañarla y levantarse.

Diamante se arrojó al aire y se elevó hacia Artemis como un pájaro.

La boca del hechicero estaba abierta. Afilados dientes torcidos de aspecto salvaje estaban en su rostro. Sus dedos se curvaron como garras.

Se estrelló en Artemis. Ambos cayeron con fuerza. Encerrados en un abrazo rodaron por el suelo de piedra. Artemis sintió las flechas encajarse en su espalda. La espada y la daga de su tobillo se presionaron sin piedad en su piel.

Por un momento, las manos de Artemis estuvieron enredadas en las ropas de Diamante. Incluso cuando Artemis liberó su mano de su ropa, se dio cuenta de que su proximidad no les permitía a ninguno de ellos llegar a su magia. Si lo hacían, corrían el riesgo de hacerse daño a sí mismos, así como al otro.

Se volvió una lucha de fuerza, excepto cuando Artemis sintió los tentáculos de Diamante de su control mental.

Como algo oscuro y malo reptando debajo de la superficie, Diamante se movió en un intento de invadir los pensamientos de Artemis y de su concentración.

Los dedos de la energía oscura se reunieron con el contador de energía blanca de Artemis que hizo que la oscuridad se disolviera.

Artemis oyó más del enjambre personas en la habitación, los sonidos de más estrépito de espadas, pero centró su atención en el hombre cuyo cuello estaba más allá de sus dedos que latían con magia ancestral.

El puño derecho de Diamante se estrelló contra el pómulo de Artemis. La adrenalina corrió por sus venas al sentir su piel ceder justo debajo de su ojo. Él reaccionó soltando su asimiento de la garganta de Diamante y él blandió su puño en un gancho debajo de la barbilla de Diamante.

Mientras las mandíbulas del brujo se rompían en conjunto, sus dientes emitieron un sonido agudo de molido.

El hechicero lanzó un rugido, golpeando su cabeza con la de Artemis. Estrellas estallaron detrás de los ojos de Artemis mientras el dolor estallaba en la parte trasera de su cráneo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Diamante, manteniendo a su estrecho enemigo cerca mientras luchaba por perseguir las luces brillantes y alejando el dolor. Sólo una fracción de tiempo fue todo lo que necesitó para recuperar el control de sus sentidos.

"La hechicera fue muy salvaje cuando la tomé y la follé," siseó Diamante, respirando con dificultad, con su boca en el oído de Artemis. Las palabras de Diamante y la caricia de calor a través de la piel de Artemis enviaron un tornillo más violento de ira a través de él. "Ella gritó mientras la follaba una y otra vez."

Sólo el pensamiento de ese vil hijo de puta con Luna hacía a Artemis desear extraer el intestino del bastardo. Artemis levantó las rodillas y las empujó, haciendo que Diamante cayera sobre sus manos. El hechicero cayó sobre su espalda después, pero se impulsó de inmediato poniéndose de pie. Levantó una mano amenazante que crujió con magia púrpura luego se congeló cuando miró más allá de Artemis.

Su magia se esfumó.

Los ojos de Diamante se abrieron mientras él decía, "Diana".

De la vaina de su pierna, Artemis sacó su daga con la mano. Sin pensarlo dos veces se la arrojó. La hoja giró a través del aire, con su hoja capturando la luz antes de enterrarse profundamente en el pecho de Diamante.

El hechicero gritó. Se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras miraba hacia abajo a la empuñadura. Mientras él agarraba la manija y se la sacaba, se tambaleó. El puñal cayó al suelo mientras una fuente de sangre manaba de la herida abierta. Al caer contra la pared, apretó la mano contra una piedra.

"Diana", susurró, todavía agarrándose el pecho con una mano.

La atención de Artemis se quedó atrapada con el hechicero. Podía sentir el dulce sabor de la venganza en su lengua mientras él se inclinaba rápidamente para recuperar su ballesta.

Piedra raspó contra piedra. Artemis no pensaba en nada sino en darle muerte a Diamante cuando ajustó una flecha en el arco y apuntó al pecho de Diamante golpeando el corazón del brujo.

Antes de que Artemis pudiera lanzar su flecha en la pared detrás de Diamante se abrió hacia adentro para descubrir un pasadizo.

Diamante tropezó por el pasillo oscuro.

Artemis soltó la flecha y desapareció en la oscuridad.

¿Le había dado a Diamante?

¿Habría el cuchillo en el pecho del brujo sido suficiente para causar su muerte? La única cosa que realmente Artemis sabía era que el hechicero estaba escapando.

El corazón de Artemis le latía más rápido y la sangre se apoderó de sus venas. Salió corriendo hacia la entrada.

Diamante no se escaparía.

Mientras una parte de Artemis tocaba la fría piedra juró que vería al brujo dar su último aliento. Sólo entonces Armando, Luna y muchos otros serían vengados.

"No lo sigáis." La voz de una mujer se deslizó a través de su piel como la seda mientras ella lanzaba su advertencia. La calma en su voz lo hizo mirar rápidamente sobre su hombro.

Su atención se dirigió inmediatamente a la mujer que hablaba junto a Luna. Luna parecía tranquila y misteriosa como siempre. Sus heridas casi se habían cicatrizado, lo que significaba que en algún momento ella había cambiado de su forma tigre. Por un breve momento su ira estalló. ¿Habría estado luchando contra los _bakirs_?

Dioses, la echaba de menos. Quería ir a ella. Mantenerse en sus brazos. Sin embargo, la oscuridad detrás de él lo estaba llamando. Se movió para voltearse cuando la mujer volvió a hablar.

"No entres". Con un movimiento sutil de su cabeza, sacudió la rubia larga melena detrás de ella.

Artemis reconocía eso muy bien. Excepto por el escote que exponía su pecho hinchado y corría hacia la parte delantera de su ombligo, con el traje de cuero negro ajustado cubriéndola por completo. Su firma era un tatuaje de la pata de un tigre alrededor de su ombligo. Una vez que conocías a la hermana del rey Tarok, nunca podías olvidarla.

"Los pasillos están llenos de trampas." La voz de Diana era fuerte, segura. "No puedes luchar contra Diamante en su propio castillo."

La habitación se quedó silencio, a excepción de la pesada respiración de los _bakirs_ que estaban debajo de las espadas de sus hombres. Karny tenía una gran sonrisa mientras instaba a uno de los _bakirs_ para que se moviera y hacer su día. Un hombre de cabello oscuro estaba en la puerta del castillo. El Señor Yaten le había presentado al misterioso hombre a Artemis, cuando había llegado por primera vez a Ciudad Esmeralda. Rafe era el nombre del hombre lobo. Por lo que Artemis entendía, el hombre lobo se había tomado como personal garantizar la seguridad de la hermana de los reyes de Tarok y de Luna, cuando habían dejado el reino Rey de Tréboles.

Para su protección hacia las dos mujeres, en especial a Luna, Artemis le estaría eternamente agradecido.

Artemis miró a Luna y luego se volvió para mirar el espacio oscuro entre las paredes que se habían separado. No. Sus dedos se curvaron en forma de puño. No esta vez. Temblaba de ira mientras daba un paso. La vida del rey de Malachad no podía ser perdonada. Había llegado el momento de que el hijo de puta muriera.

"Presta atención a las palabras de Diana." La voz de Luna sonó y él miró de nuevo por encima del hombro. "Por favor, Artemis, no entres." Ella dio un paso adelante y le tendió la mano. "Si vive, pelearemos con él otra vez. Juntos." Los ojos de Luna se pusieron brumosos. Artemis nunca la había visto llorar. Dioses, dudaba de que alguien la hubiera visto llorar nunca.

Diana se unió a Luna. "La vieja magia se teje a través. La única manera de derrotarlo ahora es destruir el castillo. ¿Puede la magia were-delfín hacer eso?" La Reina de Malachad enarcó una ceja. Ella se estaba burlando de él.

Luna puso una mano en el brazo de Diana, silenciando a su amiga. Después miró a Artemis. "Por favor, no vayas allí." Se mordió el labio inferior y, por primera vez se vio segura de sí misma.

Artemis arrojó su arco y abrió los brazos. Sin dudarlo Luna se adelantó a sus brazos. Su cuerpo suave se fundió con él. Dioses, tenía demasiada ropa encima. Quería sentir su piel desnuda presionándose al suyo. Pensó en cómo casi la había perdido. Ella gruñó mientras él la sujetaba un poco más apretado. Se suponía que debía estar muy lejos del combate, no en el centro del mismo.

"No vuelvas a hacerlo." Él se ahogó con inesperada emoción que se sentía como una tenaza en torno a su garganta. Ella estaba viva. Por el momento, la amenaza de Diamante había terminado.

Luna dio un tirón, tratando de salir de sus brazos, pero él la abrazó. "¿Qué no haga qué? ¿Desobedecerte?" Ella se puso rígida en sus brazos.

"Bueno, no es eso." La soltó para poder contemplar su belleza. Ella le dio una expresión altanera todavía enojada. Era increíble el nivel de cambio que había visto en ella dentro de un lapso tan corto de tiempo. Se había vuelto de bruja decidida, confiada y serena, a una mujer que experimentaba profundos sentimientos y emociones por primera vez. Una mujer que nunca se permitiría olvidar el fragor de la batalla, que había proclamado su amor por él - un were-delfín. Él le tomó el rostro con ambas manos. "Pero a lo que me refiero es a la declaración de tu amor y a desmayarte antes de tener la oportunidad de responder."

Sus ojos se abrieron. "Yo no me desmayé." Enderezó los hombros y tiró de su barbilla quitándola de las garras de Artemis. "Una hechicera nunca se desmaya".

"Te desmayaste", bromeó Karny desde la posición de pie encima de un _Bakir_. Golpeó al hombre, que estaba atrapado en el medio de ser humano y forma de tigre, con su espada. "Te moriste. Mientras estuviste fuera todos tuvimos nuestra oportunidad contigo." Se rió mientras Tauro le lanzaba una mirada de desaprobación, mientras Artemis lo miraba.

Un ronroneo dejó los labios llenos de Diana. "Interesante." Miró a ambos, a Luna y a Artemis, curiosa, luego se volvió y dirigió una sonrisa tímida a Karny. El gruñido de la morena a su hombre Rafe, que estaba custodiando la entrada del castillo lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

"Psst." Un silbido de la habitación. "Psst. ¿Estamos por aquí?" Un gran conjunto de fosas nasales dilatadas aparecieron ante el portal. Lacos movió la cabeza para que un gran ojo mirara hacia adentro. "Ah... es como he dicho que sería. Sí lo es. Sí, por supuesto. El rey Artemis está bien y todo."

Los movimientos de Rafe fueron un borrón mientras se deslizaba junto a Diana. Artemis no se perdió la expresión exasperada que lanzó en dirección al hombre.

Todavía había asuntos pendientes aquí. No importaba lo mucho que necesitara estar a solas con Luna, necesitaba sentirse a sí mismo enterrado profundamente dentro de su cuerpo cálido y húmedo, Diamante estaba en algún lugar dentro de las paredes de la mansión.

"Estatus", Artemis le preguntó a Lacos.

Lacos se redujo de modo que agachó la gran cabeza verde y entrando en el castillo. "Muertos o capturados. Sí lo están."

"Tu amigo tiene su forma de limpiar una habitación o un patio, en este caso, con su sola presencia", dijo Karny con su mirada pícara suavizándose hacia Diana.

Una vez más, Rafe gruñó. La profundidad de la grave advertencia no dejó ninguna duda de que tenía la intención de matar a cualquier hombre lo suficientemente valiente o lo suficientemente estúpido como para tocar a la Reina de Malachad.

"Suéltalo, bola de pelo", murmuró Diana, antes de volverse y mirar a Luna. Ella tomó la mano de Luna con la suya. "Mi amiga, si no me necesitas más que me tengo que ir."

La tristeza en el rostro de Luna se extendió. "¿A dónde iremos?"

Los ojos de Artemis se estrecharon. Si Luna pensaba dejarlo, le tenía una sorpresa. La tenía a su alcance otra vez. No podría dejarla ir.

La cara de Diana se suavizó cuando bajó la mano de la cara de Luna. Cerró los ojos y pasó la palma suavemente por la mejilla de Luna. Entonces abrió los ojos y puso la mano de Artemis en la de Luna. "Me iré sola esta vez. Tú tienes un compromiso aquí."

Diana se acercó a Artemis y gruñó. "Lastímala y te comeré mientras tu corazón todavía late." Cuando se apartó, sus ojos azules estaban húmedos. Tragó, antes de dar un paso atrás y detenerse repentinamente, cuando rebotó en el pecho amplio de Rafe. Se limpió con indignación una sola lágrima que se atrevió a rodar por sus mejillas. "Chico lobo, te dije que iría sola. Ahora hazte a un lado." Ella bajó la mano extendida de él mientras se movía.

Entonces, su cuerpo comenzó a contorsionarse, con pelo blanco saliendo de sus poros, con sus músculos estallando, mientras se transformaba en tigre. Elegante y bella, el tigre blanco sacudió la cola una vez en la cara de Rafe antes dirigirse a la puerta y desaparecer.

Karny sonrió mientras chasqueaba la lengua. "Aquí, gatita, gatita".

Si las miradas mataran, Karny estaría muerto por la llama de fuego de los ojos del hombre lobo de pelo oscuro. Rafe se apresuró a cambiar a lobo con una capa de color negro sólido. Mientras saltaba hacia la puerta con las uñas haciendo clic en el suelo de piedra.

Desde el exterior se produjo un intercambio inmediato de aullido profundo, un par de gritos de gato y unos pocos ladridos, todos se callaron.

Luna se movió contra Artemis. Él la tomó en sus brazos y apretó sus labios suavemente en su frente.

Taurus se aclaró la garganta. "Su Majestad, sin saber si sigue vivo el Rey de Malachad, estamos en peligro si nos quedamos".

Artemis miró la abertura en la pared. No era una coincidencia que la puerta siguiera abierta. Diamante había querido que lo siguiera. Si no fuera por la hermana del rey de Tarok probablemente no estaría sosteniendo a Luna ahora mismo.

Taurus estaba en lo cierto acerca del peligro de quedarse. Todavía iba en contra de Artemis dejar un trabajo sin terminar. Los pensamientos de Armando hicieron que sus ojos picaran. Había fracasado.

Luna puso su mano sobre el pecho de Artemis y miró sus ojos. "Su tiempo está cerca. Pero no es ahora. No es tu destino librar al mundo de Diamante en este momento. Además, tu amigo, el Señor Yaten, necesita tu ayuda. El zafiro me dijo que el humano, Steele, está a punto de llegar a su reino."

Dioses. Artemis se había olvidado de la amenaza que tenían, no para su pueblo, sino a otros a los que les tenía gran estima. "Lacos." Las alas del dragón se volvieron borrosas mientras se reducía al tamaño de un pequeño pájaro y se levantaba en el aire. Se cernió ante el rostro de Artemis. "¿Puedes encontrar a Steele?"

Lacos se situó detrás de su cola mientras asentía. "Sí. Sí, en verdad, mi rey." Entonces se lanzó de derecha e izquierda antes de volar a través de una ventana abierta.

La mano de Artemis se deslizó por toda Luna, moviéndose por su brazo hasta que le tomó la mano. "Démonos prisa." Él la jaló hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa con los _bakirs_ que hemos capturado?", preguntó Taurus.

Artemis se detuvo, se volvió y miró a los hombres tirados por el suelo. Habían sido los instrumentos de terror de Diamante. Luchó con su necesidad de vengar la muerte de Armando. Aun así había sido testigo de la fuerza de control-mental de Diamante. En el pasado, esos hombres y mujeres se habían desempeñado como peones de los planes del hechicero. ¿Podrían estar aún bajo control mental de Diamante?

La mirada de Artemis se posó en Taurus. "Recoge a aquellos que vivan o estén heridos. Karny, toma uno de los caballos de Diamante y dirígete al reino del Señor Yaten y pide permiso para llevar a nuestros presos a Ciudad Esmeralda."

Luna lo oyó dar un aliento apretado. Cuando se volvió hacia ella la mirada de aprobación que brillaba en sus ojos fue todo lo que necesitó ver para saber que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Puso una mano en su brazo. "Será necesario que colocarlos en una cámara donde los poderes mentales de Diamante no los puedan controlar. Cuando el brujo finalmente sea vencido, tal vez puedan ser liberados para vivir una vida normal otra vez."

Karny dio una sonrisa. "Será una buena reina. Tendrás las manos ocupadas con ella."

"No tengo ninguna duda de ambas cosas." Artemis tomó a Luna en sus brazos. Apretó los labios en su frente y la apretó con fuerza. "No hay duda de eso en absoluto, mi amor."

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**El Descubrimiento de Luna**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kalina´s Discovery o en español que es El descubrimiento de Kalina de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 14**

Artemis la había llamado mi amor.

¿Y ella, realmente le había dicho que lo amaba antes?

Artemis le quitó el pelo negro de su rostro, con su tacto suave ligero sobre su piel. "Sí, me dijiste que me amabas, igual que yo te amo. Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro."

"Pero un were-delfín y una were-tigre..." ¿En qué había estado pensando? Y ¿qué pasaría con Diana? ¿Cómo podía dejar a su amiga frente a un futuro sola?

"Lo haremos funcionar." Tomó su mano entre las suyas y esta vez ella lo dejó. "Por ahora debemos dirigirnos hacia el reino del Señor Yaten".

Los caballos fueron sacados de los establos de Diamante para llevar a los _Bakir_ prisioneros vestidos de negro y a los guerreros de Artemis. La gente común que vivía en el pueblo y en los alrededores del castillo permanecían ocultos a la vista, como si temieran por sus vidas. De Diamante o de los were-delfines o del dragón, Luna no estaba segura. Quizás de todos. Le dolía el corazón por la gente, pero sabía que no había manera posible en que pudieran llevar a un pueblo entero con ellos. El momento vendría cuando Diamante sería derrotado y todos los pueblos de Malachad serían liberados.

Los _Bakirs_ y were-delfines montaron a caballo, pero Luna eligió correr en su forma de were-tigre. Artemis le había ordenado montar con él cuando ella le había contado sus planes, pero simplemente se movió y fue por delante a través de los muros del castillo y a lo grueso de la selva. Oyó maldecir a Artemis detrás de ella y el sonido de los cascos de su caballo mientras corría para alcanzarla.

Como si pudiera llegar hasta ella. Ella resopló y entonces dio un grito satisfecho y estiró las piernas mientras corría por el bosque.

La emoción de la carrera hizo que sus sentidos se sintieran libres. Esta vez no fue consciente de sus sentimientos de libertad. Era muy consciente de su entorno, en vez de estar ciega como lo había estado cuando había sido capturada por Diamante. Había sido una tonta antes. Después de tanto tiempo bajo el agua, había corrido sin cuidado.

Los aromas de la tierra, del pino y de la vida silvestre le llenaban la nariz y quiso dar otro rugido de placer. El pasto era suave bajo sus patas y saltó sobre él con facilidad brincando los árboles talados en su camino. Ramas y hojas rozaron su abrigo y el viento se sentía increíble contra su cara, aplanando sus orejas y el pelo de su cabeza. Detrás de ella oyó el ruido de los cascos de los caballos y la palabra hablada de vez en cuando un were-delfín a otro.

¿Podría alguna vez renunciar a esto para vivir con Artemis en Atlantis?

Sintió la rabia de Artemis con ella por desobedecer su orden de que se quedara con él, pero no le importó. Una oleada de placer se extendía a través de su cuerpo. Tal vez la castigaría de alguna forma encantadora, una vez que estuvieran solos.

Oyó un zumbido ahora familiar por delante y se detuvo, y luego comenzó a caminar a lo largo con movimientos felinos. En momentos Lacos estuvo zigzagueando alrededor de su cabeza.

_Luna,_ el pequeño dragón de mar dijo en su mente mientras flotaba en el frente de su cara. _No debes correr sola, no, no deberías. El bosque es peligroso. Sí lo es_. Su cabeza se movió de izquierda y la derecha, como si esperara que algo saltara desde detrás de los árboles.

Ella se resistió a darle un golpe a la criatura con sus garras sólo por el placer de jugar y por su comentario. Ella ignoró su comentario y le respondió con su vínculo-mental. _¿Qué noticias tienes, amigo? _

_El hombre Steele, no es humano, es más. _Lacos se veía agitado_. Una temible criatura es. Y los poderes, de alguna forma han obtenido la magia de la bruja que lo convirtió en el gran pulpo. _

Luna saltó de donde había estado posada y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras en las hojas y en la tierra blanda. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras consideraba las palabras de Lacos. _Esa es la magia negra que la hechicera hacía. Cambiarla a otra forma de vida está prohibido._

La Reina embarazada de Tréboles y su rey estarían en un mayor peligro que antes y probablemente no son conscientes de la transformación de Steele. Ella sabía que los reyes de Tréboles y Espadas están buscando ahora mismo al hombre que había escapado antes de las manos del Señor Yaten y que se habían unido con la Sra. Mina.

Luna dio un gruñido, ruidoso. _¿Dónde está el hijo de puta ahora?_ Le preguntó, pero luego captó el olor de algo en el viento, un olor a hombre. Levantó la nariz e inhaló. Un hombre, pero no aún un hombre completamente. Y no era un were-tigre, lobo o were-delfín. Fuera lo que fuese, no era del todo humano.

_¿Lo hueles? Sí. Sí, lo haces._ Lacos dio vuelta a la izquierda de donde ella había captado el olor. Sus pequeñas alas eran un borrón. _No está lejos, hechicera. No muy lejos de hecho. _Nervioso, se agitó una y otra vez delante de su cara_. Debemos volver. Buscar al Rey Artemis antes de que la bestia capte su aroma también. Volver. Volver. _

Detrás de ella, el ruido sordo de los cascos de los caballos y el romperse de las ramas mientras los animales pasaban se hizo más fuerte a sus oídos sensibles de tigre. _Infórmale al Rey Artemis, dijo, mientras yo exploro a esta cosa. _

El miedo cruzó el rostro pequeño de Lacos. _No. ¡No! No vayas sola. Matarme, sí, el rey lo hará, si tú te pones en peligro. Debes dar marcha atrás. Dar marcha atrás ahora._

Luna no pudo evitar golpear con su pata al dragón de mar, pero sin intención de pegarle. _Vete._ _No me acercaré a esta criatura, una vez conocida como Steele. Tienes mi palabra de que me limitaré a buscarlo y esperaré la llegada del Rey Artemis. No dejaré que la bestia me vea. _

_Pero…_

Sus ojos se encontraron. _Steele es una criatura de magia. Yo, como la única hechicera presente, tengo el deber con todo el mundo y con el rey de tratar de anticiparme y contrarrestar lo que la magia negra o salvaje pueda poseer._ Su voz se suavizó mentalmente. _Te lo prometo, la bestia no se darán cuenta de mi presencia mientras espero al rey Artemis. _

El dragón le dio otro rumor agitado de sus alas mientras esquivaba su pata. _Los Reyes de Tréboles y Espadas deben estar al oeste de Steele, así como los hombres lobo. Cuando estuve cerca de la criatura, capté el aroma de were-tigres atrapados y de hombres lobo, lo hice_. Él movió su boca, sus fosas nasales se dilataron.

Luna levantó la nariz al viento, pero el almizcle de los were-tigres y hombres lobo no estaba todavía en la brisa. _Yo los buscaré._ Miró de nuevo a Lacos. _Date prisa e informa al Rey Artemis. _

_Ten cuidado_, Lacos le dijo antes de zigzaguear alejándose en dirección a donde Artemis venía. Estaba cerca. Ella captó su singular aroma masculino y sintió su enojo por no ser capaz de alcanzarla.

Sí, su castigo sería especialmente duro, de hecho. La idea la habría hecho reír si no estuviera en su forma de were-tigre. En cambio, dio un ronroneo bajo que rápidamente se convirtió en un gruñido cuando cambió de dirección y comenzó a cazar a la criatura conocida como Steele.

Con patas silenciosas sigilosamente se dirigió a través del bosque. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su entusiasta oído captara los movimientos de Steele y su olor se hiciera más fuerte a medida que se acercaba a él. Su olor era en parte humano, parte animal, y también tenía el olor salobre del mar. ¿Steele podría ahora ser de la tierra y del mar?

También olió a los hombres lobo y a were-tigres, pero no oyó nada, mientras poco a poco acosaba a Steele. Los otros were estaban al oeste de la bestia, mientras que ella estaba en el este.

A menos que Steele tuviera ahora oído y el sentido del olfato de un were-hombre, no podría saber que ella estaba cerca.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se afinó apretándose mientras se acercaba a Steele. No oyó nada por un momento. Él no se movía, era como si estuviera esperándola. Pero luego el chillido de un conejo se reunió en sus oídos e inmediatamente fue seguido por el crujido de huesos y el olor a sangre.

Ella se deslizó hacia delante hasta que finalmente vio a Steele.

Estaba comiéndose un conejo con piel y todo. La sangre chorreaba por su barbilla, y cuando terminó de devorar a la criatura, se limpió la boca, con la sangre corriendo por su cara y mano. A pesar de que eran seres que naturalmente se aprovechaban de las criaturas de carne fresca, no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al ver a Steele devorando al conejo.

Pero eso no fue lo que realmente llamó su atención: fue el hombre no-humano, en sí mismo. La bestia desnuda se había expandido en circunferencia a la de tres hombres y habían llegado a tener por lo menos diez pies de altura. Su piel era tan gris como la de un pulpo. Su cabeza era calva, con ojos enormes, con su pene era grueso, grande y con malformaciones, y sus labios ensangrentados eran una barra de sonrisa cruel en su rostro.

Y tenía cuatro brazos. Cuatro poderosos y musculosos brazos.

La cola de Luna se movió de un lado a otro mientras se agachaba. La bestia tenía magia, con hechizos poderosos. Como hechicera podía sentirlo con cada fibra de su ser.

Detrás oyó el acercamiento virtualmente silencioso de Artemis y de sus hombres, mientras ella captaba sus aromas. Ya no montaban a caballo, no olía a caballo, ni escuchaba los sonidos habían hecho a través del bosque.

Ella no movió un músculo mientras Artemis colocaba su mano en su espalda y se asomaba por la misma abertura que había utilizado para espiar a Steele, pero sintió su descontento con ella. En su otra mano sostenía su ballesta ya cargada con una flecha mortal. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y su mandíbula cerrada mientras miraba a la criatura. El odio salía de su piel en ondas que se espesaban en el aire. Luna también sintió a los hombres de Artemis directamente detrás de ella.

Lacos, ahora en su formato más pequeño, cayó en silencio sobre el hombro de Artemis. _Te lo dije, lo hice, _el dragón dijo en vínculo-mental.

Steele ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera escuchando algo y luego levantó la nariz al cielo. ¿Podría Steele escuchar ahora el vínculo-mental?

Luna y Artemis miraron a Lacos con ojos entrecerrados, diciéndole sin palabras que se callara. El dragón los miró disgustado y no dijo nada más.

Mientras Steele movía lentamente su enorme cabeza para mirar alrededor del claro, los sentidos de la hechicera Luna le dijeron que Steele ahora como el dragón oía los vínculos-mentales. Cuando olió alto, se dio cuenta de que sus temores debían ser verdaderos, el olfato de Steele había mejorado también.

Artemis miró a Lacos otra vez y dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza. El diminuto dragón de mar se elevó en el aire comprimido y de inmediato atravesó el bosque, en dirección al suroeste, bordeando la ubicación de Steele. Instintivamente ella supo que iría a los were-tigres y hombres lobo al otro lado del claro, para hacerles saber que no estaban solos.

Probable ya lo sabían, debido a los olores de los were-delfines y de los were-tigre, pero necesitaban estar seguros. Cómo haría Lacos sin usar el vínculo-mental, Luna no estaba segura. Tal vez con algún tipo de lenguaje de señas. Los were-tigres y hombres lobo, sin duda se sorprenderían al ver a un pequeño dragón volador.

Steele comenzó a moverse en círculo, olfateando el aire. Apretó los poderosos puños, los cuatro y dio un horrible gruñido.

Artemis enterró su propio puño en la piel de Luna, como si le advirtiera que no se involucrara en el ataque, pero ella se limitó a moverse lejos de su control y se agachó, preparada para saltar hacia la bestia en el centro del claro.

Luna no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse. Sus emociones y magia habían sido puestos en libertad por Artemis, y la ira quemaba profundamente dentro de ella con el pensamiento de lo que este ser había hecho como humano.

Steele continuó dando vueltas en el claro.

Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, la mirada de Steele se clavó en el lugar donde Luna se había agachado.

El pelo en su cuerpo se erizó, su piel le picó y movió su cola con amenaza.

Artemis se tensó a su lado y alzó la ballesta.

Steele se fue a la carga, reverberando a través del claro y del bosque.

Artemis soltó la flecha de su arco.

Con un rugido Luna surgió de su escondite, directamente hacia el hijo de puta. Sus mandíbulas estaban preparadas para clavarse en la vena gruesa del interior de su pierna.

Steele abrió sus cuatro brazos al mismo tiempo que Luna saltaba hacia adelante y Artemis lanzaba su flecha.

La hechicera se estrelló contra una barrera mientras la flecha de Artemis rebotaba en la misma barrera. La fuerza de su salto y la fuerza de la pared invisible arrojaron a Luna a los árboles. Ella dio un grito salvaje mientras su cabeza se estrellaba contra el tronco de un pino macizo. Chispas brillaron en su mente.

Las puertas del infierno se abrieron.

Hombres lobo y were-tigres surgieron de sus escondites, todos con mandíbulas abiertas, con espuma en la boca y la muerte en sus ojos, con la intención de matar a Steele. Los Were-delfines en sus formas masculinas también escaparon de la línea de árboles, con sus espadas balanceándose, con cuchillos sostenidos en sus puños, y los arcos colgados y tensos.

Cada criatura rebotó en el escudo alrededor de Steele, y todos se volvieron a la carga y a la criatura, sin nunca darse por vencido.

Luna sacudió las chispas de su cabeza y se tambaleó sobre sus pies. Su visión cruzada se aclaró entonces.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

La hechicera cambió a su forma humana. El pelo blanco y negro retrocedió a través de sus poros, su rostro se hizo más pequeño, sus patas delanteras se alargaron a brazos, y sus cuartos traseros cambiaron por un trasero y unas piernas largas y humanas. Enderezó su cuerpo desnudo, levantó la barbilla y entornó los ojos. Dio un paso adelante hacia el hombre gigante que era capaz de arrojar lejos a las criaturas, con su escudo aún arriba.

Pero ese escudo estaba fallando.

Los were-tigres y hombres lobo nunca detuvieron su ataque. Los were-delfines continuaban cortando la barrera con espadas, cuchillos y flechas, con el objetivo de alcanzar la cabeza de la bestia, obviamente cuidándose de no lastimar a sus compañeros. Cada golpe parecía debilitar la barrera.

Aullidos, rugidos y gritos de gato desgarraban el aire. Steele gritó, con una luz salvaje de placer en sus ojos mientras sus cuatro brazos se extendían y alejaban a sus agresores. Su escudo no los contuvo de atacar, sólo de ser atacado.

Dio otro paso hacia adelante.

"No, Luna" oyó gritar a Artemis desde donde ahora luchaba a través del claro cuando entró en la línea de árboles.

Ella mantuvo su enfoque en Steele. Levantó las manos. Con sus palmas hacia la bestia.

La mirada de Steele se clavó en ella y, arremetió.

Luna se mantuvo firme incluso cuando Steele se le acercó. Su largo pelo negro se levantó de sus hombros. Su piel estaba quemada y el escozor de su cuero cabelludo llegaba de su cara en la planta de sus pies.

Con todo el poder que había apisonado durante incontables años, con el poder que había sido liberado en la cueva de esponjas, y más aún en el castillo de Diamante, soltó una ráfaga de magia.

La magia llena de ira por la pérdida de tantas vidas en Incasha, por la vida del hermano de Artemis, y lo que Steele le había hecho a Lita.

El poder de Luna se estrelló contra Steele mientras él se acercaba a agarrarla.

Sus ojos se abrieron con terror mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás. Su escudo brilló y se escuchó un crack mientras el sonido de un trueno llenaba el aire.

Ella destruyó su protección con una sola explosión.

Inmediatamente los were-tigres y hombres lobo pusieron a Steele de rodillas. Pero fue un gran tigre a rayas blanco y negro con un tatuaje de Tréboles quien estrelló a Steele contra su espalda.

¡Andrew! ¡El Rey de tréboles!

El poder de los miembros de Andrew se contrajeron tumbando a la bestia, con las patas delanteras del were-tigre plantadas firmemente en el pecho de la criatura de cuatro brazos. Con un gruñido que sacudió la selva, Andrew abrió sus enormes mandíbulas y arrancó la garganta de Steele.

La sangre brotó del cuello de Steele mientras gritaba, pero Andrew no se detuvo. El were-tigre tomó al hombre-bestia por el cuello, sacudiendo su cabeza violentamente hacia atrás y adelante, hasta que separó la cabeza de Steele de su cuerpo.

Sólo entonces Andrew levantó el hocico ensangrentado al cielo para dar otro rugido, esta vez por la venganza de su compañera, de Lita, la Reina de Tréboles. Steele nunca abusaría o dañaría a otro ser de nuevo.

Después de la transformación a su forma were-tigre y viceversa, Luna se sentía rejuvenecida y con mucha sed de sangre.

Ahora montó a caballo con Artemis detrás de ella, con su brazo apretado alrededor de su cintura. Lacos se posó en el hombro de Artemis, con su incesante parloteo suficiente como para volver a la mayoría de sus súbditos, locos. Ella esbozó una sonrisa, mientras los caballos siguieron hacia Oz. Ella no tendría a la pequeña bestia de otra manera.

Yaten habían luchado como un were-lobo junto a sus hermanos. Ahora galopaba adelante hacia Ciudad Esmeralda. Después de la muerte de Steele, habían acordado mantener a los _bakirs_ cautivos dentro de su reino, pero esta vez lejos, muy por debajo de la superficie de la tierra con la más poderosa de las magias para bloquear el uso del de control mental de Diamante para convocarlos una vez más.

Siguieron a Yaten por el Camino Amarillo y por la gran puerta, que llevaba a Ciudad Esmeralda, con pantalones de cuero y el pene rígido de Artemis rozando el trasero desnudo de Luna con cada paso que el caballo daba. El pecho de Artemis rozó su espalda desnuda y su Quim se frotó contra la silla, haciendo que sus pezones se pusieran duros, con sus pliegues húmedos. Varias veces pensó que llegaría al clímax por todas las increíbles sensaciones. Artemis estaba tranquilo mientras cabalgaban, y estaba seguro de que su preocupación por ella durante la batalla lo molestaba todavía.

Cuando se bajaron de sus monturas a las puertas de oro, Artemis la ayudó a bajar. Lacos seguía posado en el hombro de Artemis.

Lacos zumbó sus alas. "Vaya, tengo que hacerlo, regresar al mar. He estado fuera mucho tiempo, sí tengo que hacerlo".

Luna extendió la mano y con un dedo acarició la frente del pequeño dragón, entonces colocó sus labios en su cabeza, dándole un beso antes de echarse hacia atrás. "No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros."

Si los dragones se sonrojaran, ciertamente Lacos lo haría. Ella podría jurar que su color verde azulado se había teñido de rojo en las mejillas.

"Gracias, mi amigo", dijo Artemis con voz grave. "Te veré pronto, ¿verdad?"

Lacos asintió con su pequeña cabeza. "Sí, sí lo harás."

Los otros were-delfines le dieron despedidas descaradas con muchas bromas, pero con un gran aprecio en sus voces. Con un solo vuelo más en torno a todos ellos, se fue hacia el mar.

Yaten se apartó de ella e intercambió palabras con Yaten que ella no pudo distinguir al mismo tiempo que miraba a Lacos volar. Él se convirtió rápidamente en un pequeño punto y luego se fue. Cuando volvió a mirar a los dos hombres vio al Señor Yaten mirarla antes de mirar de nuevo a Artemis y asentir.

Artemis regresó a donde estaba Luna y sin decir una palabra la tomó de la mano. Ella lo siguió, preguntándose lo que tendría en mente. La guió a la hermosa ciudad subterránea. Entraron en la caverna principal, formada por la naturaleza de las esmeraldas. Fueron iluminados por el liquen brillante que crecía alrededor de la base de cada color esmeralda, igual que Atlantis estaba iluminada.

Caminaron de lado a lado y finalmente la llevaron a un par de puertas de madera. Cuando entró en la cámara, Artemis cerró las puertas detrás de ellos.

Ella tragó, sintiendo al mismo tiempo pánico y placer a la vista de tantos azotadores, floggers, y otras herramientas de su antiguo estilo de vida, incluida la cruz de San Andrés, una jaula, un columpio, un gancho colgando del techo y mucho más.

No se intercambiaron palabras, hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. El calor de sus ojos ardía en su piel mientras acariciaba las líneas apretadas de su rostro con la mirada. Cuando ella inhaló su aliento irregular.

En ese momento de silencio, Luna se dio cuenta de lo que había descubierto en ese viaje con Artemis.

Lo mucho que lo amaba.

Pero había más.

Su pulso se aceleró, su cuerpo se calentó con anticipación por ser dominada por Artemis. Donde antes había disfrutado de las reglas de los reyes Tarok, de la libertad que le había dado el gusto por la independencia, algo a lo que se había negado a rendirse, hasta ahora.

Ella deseaba todo de Artemis. Su amor e incluso su dominio, pero sólo dentro de la habitación o mazmorra.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella, dio un paso hacia adelante, atrapándola para que ella sintiera el calor de su cuerpo. Se permitió una sonrisa en su cara mientras daba un paso tras otro siguiéndola hacia atrás hasta que se topó con una pared, con las palmas contra la superficie de la piedra fría. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron y juró que olía el aumento del océano salado de su carne.

"Podrías haber muerto." Habló en voz baja, ronca, mientras capturaba sus labios en un beso que le quitó el aliento. Era a la vez tierno y con un hambre salvaje por la forma en que se unieron. "Debes ser castigada, mi pequeña bruja", dijo cuando se apartó. "¿No te parece?"

"Sí, Amo." Luna dio un suave gemido. La palabra amo fue fácil para ella. Eso era lo que quería de este hombre ahora mismo. Su dominio sobre ella.

"¿Sabes por qué se te castigará?", le preguntó mientras mordisqueaba su clavícula.

El dolor entre sus piernas la hizo retorcerse. "Te desobedecí, amo."

Artemis levantó la cabeza y apoyó las palmas en la pared a ambos lados de su cabeza y la miró. "Sé que has disfrutado de tu libertad. ¿Quieres renunciar a ese poder por mí?"

Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando ella asintió lentamente. "Pero…", se lamió los labios."… en el dormitorio. Las veces cuando estemos solos... Amo"

Él la miró por un momento y vio una chispa en sus ojos. Una chispa de placer u orgullo, o de ambas cosas. "¿Cuál es tu palabra de seguridad, mi pequeña bruja?"

Ella pensó por un momento y luego le dio una sonrisa burlona. "Burbujas".

Artemis sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír. "Burbujas será entonces."

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15

**El Descubrimiento de Luna**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kalina´s Discovery o en español que es El descubrimiento de Kalina de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 15**

"Tengo que castigarte ahora, bruja", dijo él y ella asintió, con un esbozo de sonrisa en los labios.

Artemis la inmovilizó contra la pared de la cueva esmeralda en la que habían entrado y de inmediato tomó su boca de nuevo en un beso duro. Se movió hacia atrás y adelante a través de su suavidad. Ella se derritió contra él y su entrega fue dulce. La sangre llenaba su saco y se precipitaba por su pene, endureciéndolo hasta sentir un dolor que la apretaba por su ropa de cuero contra el cuerpo desnudo de ella. Su asalto a los labios de Luna y de su cuerpo era el resultado del miedo atrapado dentro de él que luchaba por ser liberado.

Una vez más, ella lo había desafiado y se había colocado en peligro.

Los recuerdos de la última vez que habían hecho el amor y la onda de colores debajo de su piel que de forma rápida se había transformado en negro fue todo lo que pudo ver.

La muerte.

Su muerte o la de otro en sus manos.

Sólo la idea hacía chisporrotear sus terminaciones nerviosas por el miedo. Su respiración era irregular, llena de la ansiedad fuertemente atada durante el largo viaje al reino del Sr. Yaten. Hundió su lengua en su boca. El dolor sacudió las raíces de sus dientes, mientras ella se reunía con él en un intercambio apasionado.

Había perdido a su hermano. Se negaba a perder a alguien más.

Cuando ella se había enfrentado a la bestia conocida como Steele, la sangre de Artemis se había enfriado. Por un segundo, todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en vivir sin ella. La presión se acumuló en su pecho una vez más, al darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de nunca volver a sentir sus brazos alrededor de él, de saborear sus labios, ni el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. El pensamiento casi lo asfixia.

Con una mano envuelta alrededor de sus muñecas, encima de su cabeza, empujó para levantarla sobre las puntas de los dedos de sus pies. Estaba poniendo a prueba sus límites, con sus piernas y brazos apretados por el esfuerzo, por lo que ella quedó completamente bajo su control. Él solo sostenía su centro mientras separaba sus muslos con su rodilla.

A medida que devoraba su boca, metía un dedo en su mojado Quim. El grito que lanzó contra su boca sólo impulsó su deseo. Sus pezones eran duras cuentas presionadas en su chaleco.

Maldita fuera su ropa.

Sus caderas se apretaron contra su mano mientras se movía dentro y fuera de su calor. Ella estaba tensa, tan húmeda y lista para que la tomara. Pero en su juego, ella sin duda sabía que el placer de uno no se da siempre sin mérito.

La maldita mujer lo había asustado muchísimo.

Él rompió el beso y apenas detuvo el temblor de ella. Antes de ir más lejos, el momento de la honestidad había llegado. "Luna, reconozco la fuerza de tu magia." Tragó duro. Dioses, era difícil de aceptar. Mentalmente hizo a un lado su orgullo, mientras su dedo descansaba tranquilamente en su interior. "Que no necesitas que cuide de ti, que te proteja. Que si te quedas conmigo será por tu propia voluntad." Se dio cuenta de la oportunidad que le daba con el reconocimiento de su independencia, de los derechos que tenía no sólo como una magnífica bruja, sino como su mujer, compañera y reina.

Artemis no dejó de captar el brillo en sus ojos, ni la forma en que se le oscurecieron.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación. "Dioses, mujer, ¿No puedes ver que no es mi naturaleza permitirle a mi pareja correr libremente al peligro?" Su voz se suavizó, con el nudo en su garganta espesándose. "Podría haberte perdido hoy." Tembló con el pensamiento. Su expresión se enterneció mientras la miraba a los ojos. "Soy el Rey de Atlantis." Por primera vez desde que había asumido el trono un sentimiento de orgullo se apoderó de él. "Entender eso y cuestionar mi juicio, para correr al peligro contra de mi voluntad, disminuye mi autoridad. No lo puedo permitir."

"Lo entiendo. Pero soy una bruja. Mis visiones me llaman y tengo que obedecerlas." La confianza estaba en ambas, tanto en su expresión como en la rigidez de su columna.

"Mi pequeña bruja, sé que eso es cierto." Sonrió con suavidad. "Pero tienes que permitirme la ilusión de que te gobierno." Apretó los labios en la punta de su nariz. "¿Puedes hacer eso?"

Ella asintió, pero se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría su renuncia, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a empujar dentro y fuera de su humedad de nuevo. Sus caderas le respondieron a su vez, empujándose contra su mano.

Con el pulgar él aplicó presión contra su clítoris. Un temblor la asaltó, brillando a través de ella y luego por él. Ella abrió la boca mientras otro de sus dedos se bañaba en su calor. Su boca se abrió en un grito de asombro cuando ella empezó a retorcerse en su contra. La luz de las gemas cubiertas de líquenes acariciaron su rostro con un brillo suave y verde. Sus ojos eran oscuros, con deseo.

"Deja que te toque." Era una súplica que Artemis ignoró mientras la sostenía inmóvil por las muñecas y mantenía la presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

"Tú no hablarás. Ni una sola palabra." No confiaba en sí mismo cuando sentía tanta emoción. La podía haber perdido hoy. El aliento se contuvo en sus dientes apretados que liberó lentamente, lo que facilitó el deslizamiento de su mano entre sus muslos. Control. Temblaba al intentar comprender el concepto difícil de alcanzar.

Cuando retiró los dedos de su cuerpo, ella gimió. El grito acarició sus oídos como seda arrastrándose seductoramente a través de ellos y él se estremeció.

Ella lo deseaba. Necesitaba sentir su pene enterrado dentro de su cuerpo. La evidencia estaba escrita en la pesadez de su respiración, en la forma en que su lengua se deslizaba por su labio inferior y la cremosidad entre sus muslos.

El fuego ardía detrás de sus ojos mientras sus emociones se elevaban en espiral, produciéndose en su interior como corrientes moviéndose en direcciones diferentes bajo una superficie tranquila. Él amaba a esta mujer.

Ella era del reino Tarok, pero pronto será su reina. Debía aprender a vivir para lo que había nacido. "Serás castigada por desobedecerme."

"Sí, Amo." Su respuesta rápida lo dejó momentáneamente sin habla. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar las profundidades color ámbar de sus ojos. Había algo en conflicto en sus palabras y en la forma en que ella se negaba a bajar la cabeza de una manera servil. Entonces ella le guiñó un ojo y su aplomo casi se vino abajo.

La pequeña brujita estaba esperando ser castigada.

Luna sería su muerte. Ella había cambiado mucho de cuando se habían conocido. La calmada, recogida hechicera se había ido. Una mucho más fuerte, mujer estaba de pie en su lugar. Él no sabía si estaba enfurecido con ella o, simplemente, le daría lo que quisiera. Le soltó las muñecas y tomó cada uno de sus pezones, agarrándolos con fuerza entre sus dedos y retorciéndoselos. Vio cómo los tendones trabajaban en su garganta y tragaba. Las comisuras de su boca se torcieron, mostrando su emoción.

No habría ninguna lección de obediencia con Luna. Le gustaba demasiado el papel. Era como el Señor Yaten una vez le había dicho, que ella había nacido para ser una sumisa.

Entonces ¡Bien! Pondría a prueba sus límites para el placer de ambos.

Él apretó los pezones más duro, mientras mentalmente llamaba desde el mar a sus chupadoras de pezón. Dos juegos de estrellas de mar de los que había colocado una vez en sus pechos aparecieron, flotando en el aire con un hilo de algas verdes entrelazadas entre ellos. Una vez más sus labios temblaron mientras intentaba ocultar su alegría al ver a los dos animales.

Un pinchazo agudo del pasado llevó un suspiro a sus carnosos labios. La soltó y llegó a las estrellas de mar. Quitando las algas, la arrojó a un lado y entonces centró el espinoso pez en cada pezón. A medida que la succión se apoderaba de ella, cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda. Él no pudo evitar pasar las manos sobre cada pecho, sintiendo su pesadez cuando los masajeó suavemente.

La verdad era que amaba el juego sexual cuando ambas partes recibían satisfacción al mismo tiempo. No podía esperar para ver su marca en su trasero, para escuchar su grito en la terminación y escuchar sus gritos de éxtasis mientras sus colores recorrían su cuerpo. Su pecho se apretó. El aliento que intentó dejar salir fue estrangulado.

Dioses, esta cosa llamada amor. La emoción era suficiente para que un guerrero se pusiera de rodillas. O volverlos como la sustancia misma de una medusa, debido a que estaba exactamente como de rodillas Artemis estaba sintiéndose así en ese momento.

Necesitaba a Luna, hasta el punto de la obsesión. Sabía que sus diferencias no serían fáciles de superar. Pero por encima de los cielos encontraría una forma para que pudieran estar juntos.

La caverna que Artemis le había pedido al Sr. Yaten era usada como sala de juegos por el hombre lobo. Tenía todos los juguetes sexuales inimaginables que un hombre podría desear, pero los were-delfines tenían su mezcla única de juguetes, como las estrellas de mar. Artemis prefería el aroma salado de las algas a las cuerdas para atarla y había un juguete especial en la mente para Luna.

"Sígueme". Artemis se abrió camino a una roca tallada en un banco de azotes con un paso y con anillos adjuntos en cada esquina. Por su desobediencia sentiría el aguijón de su mano. El banco estaba cubierto de ricas y gruesas pieles, que protegerían la piel de Luna de la superficie rugosa. Pieles adicionales yacían en el suelo. "Arrodíllate en el paso y túmbate en la superficie de la piedra."

"Sí, Amo." El banco estaba a la altura perfecta para que cuando ella se acostara sobre su estómago, su trasero estuviera completamente expuesto. Los rasguños y moretones que Diamante le había infligido habían desaparecido cuando se había transformado en tigre.

Él estaba asombrado de la hermosa mujer que se extendía ante él. Dioses, tenía un hermoso trasero.

Artemis no pudo evitar acercarse y tomar los redondos globos. Con su dedo trazó los pliegues de su hinchado Quim, tan húmedo con su excitación. Mientras ella se pellizcaba el clítoris, sintió un escalofrío corriendo a través de ella.

Artemis de nuevo llamó al mar por varios artículos que aparecieron en sus manos, todos envueltos en una bola grande de algas marinas y algas rojas. Se apartó de Luna y puso los puntos sobre una mesa pequeña de piedra al lado del banco.

Despojó de varias cepas de algas la mesa y llegó para ponerse delante de Luna. "Has sido una bruja muy mala", la criticó cuando comenzó a atarle cada muñeca a una junta. "Por eso debes ser castigada."

"Sí, Amo." Ella puso la mejilla contra las pieles suaves y abrió la boca tentadoramente. Su largo pelo negro cubría su espalda y caía sobre los lados de la mesa. Él se movió a su lado y se apartó los cabellos, dejando al descubierto su espalda. Poco a poco le pasó el alga húmeda, fría por su espalda. Ella se retorció bajo su lujurioso asalto.

Luego Artemis se movió detrás de ella para admirar su trasero. "Abre las rodillas para mí." Mientras lo hacía, lo vio dotado con el brillo de su excitación, húmedo en los pliegues de su bello en su Quim. Su pulso tuvo el deseo de saltarla y probarla, de pasar su lengua a través de su monte de Venus y profundizarse en su calor. Pero eso tendría que esperar, pensó cuando empezó a atar sus tobillos con las algas situadas en los extremos del paso.

Pasó la palma de su mano caliente sobre la piel fresca de una de las nalgas de Luna. Era hermosa, atada y abierta ampliamente para su placer. "Mi pequeña bruja, dime por qué tengo que pegarte". Él sumergió un dedo en la raja que separaba su hermoso trasero.

Con la barbilla apoyada en el banco, lo miró y dijo, "Debido a que tus deseos no se cumplieron."

Él tomó una concha de la mesa y empujó su dedo en el contenido de seda. Mientras frotaba el gel sobre la parte externa de su arrugado capullo, añadió, "¿Y?"

Su espalda se levantó con cada respiración. Volvió la cabeza para el otro lado para que su cara se apoyara la piel que cubría la superficie de la mesa de nuevo. "Y porque me puse en peligro en contra de tus órdenes."

Su dedo se empujó más allá de la estrecha entrada, el gel entró más profundo en su cuerpo. Dentro y fuera. Dentro y fuera. Ella se esforzó contra las ataduras en las muñecas y empujó su trasero contra su mano.

Dioses, le encantaba lo apretada que estaba.

Cuando extrajo el dedo ella gimió suavemente. Sus pestañas eran medias lunas oscuras en sus mejillas. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos al respirar profundamente.  
Desde la mesa eligió un lugar muy especial, un muy codiciado pepino de mar que sólo era conocida por la gente de Atlantis. El largo animal marrón se movió en su mano y se endureció entonces. Sus espinas gruesas de goma se retractaron un poco de su cuerpo, quedando como pequeñas protuberancias en su resbaladiza piel. La criatura alargaba y acortaba sus tentáculos a la orden de Artemis. Otra habilidad que poseía era jalar las partes internas de su cuerpo por lo que era más grande, más grueso a voluntad. Por no hablar de que su árbol respiratorio liberaría bocanadas de aire añadiéndose a las sensaciones.

De pie detrás de Luna una vez más, puso el pepino de mar en su roseta y lo empujó. A medida que se deslizaba en su interior, desapareciendo de su vista, ella se quedó sin aliento e hizo un sonido de sorpresa. Fue seguido por un gemido mientras su mente le hablaba a la criatura para que liberara sus espinas. Cada tentáculo tenía discos de succión al final que le permitían moverse libremente, mejorando lo que hacía sentir. Luna se retorcía y gritaba con lo que él sabía debían ser sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado.

Él comenzó a acariciar las nalgas de su trasero, calentando su piel y despertando sus terminaciones nerviosas. Su mano golpeó contra su delicada piel haciéndola dar un tirón contra las ataduras de algas. El resultado fue una huella color rosa y grande. Él frotó el lugar llevando rápidamente la sangre a la superficie antes de golpear su otra nalga. Las nalgadas dejaban una huella de su mano sobre la otra, y la revelación fue su tono de piel rosado, aunque sintiera una picadura dulce en la mano. Todo el tiempo ella se retorcía por el pepino de mar y las sensaciones que debía causar dentro de ella.

Colocando la mejilla de su cara contra su trasero sintió su acalorada piel. Luego se volvió y la mordió.

Ella chilló. Con el apretado sonido agudo haciéndolo sonreír.

"¿Cómo debo castigarte?"

"Como usted guste Amo." Su última palabra se quedó atrapada en su garganta cuando le ordenó al pepino de mar que se moviera. Ella se movió, con su fondo de color rojo retorciéndose. "Pero por favor, hazlo rápido."

Mientras observaba el pulso del capullo rosa accionándose dentro de ella, su miembro se hinchó. La presión era fuerte contra sus pantalones de cuero, necesitando ser puesto en libertad.

Se ahogaba con toda esa ropa.

Apoyado en la mesa de piedra junto al banco de azotes, se inclinó y se quitó una bota tras otra, en lugar de eliminarlas por arte de magia. Quería sacar su necesidad por él. A través de medio-cerrados párpados ella lo miró desnudarse. Mientras se quitaba el chaleco, sus ojos se abrieron. Su lengua se deslizó de nuevo a través de su labio inferior. El pequeño movimiento lo hizo centrarse en su boca. El dolor entre sus muslos lo hizo pensar en lo que su boca podría hacer para aliviar su sufrimiento. Las ataduras se deslizaron entre sus dedos. Sólo de pensar en sus labios envueltos alrededor de él enviaban un rayo de fuego por su eje. Después poco a poco se quitó la ropa, quedándose desnudo frente a ella.

"Chúpame el pene, bruja." Se acercó y ella pasó su lengua a través de su corona. Él apretó un respiro con dientes apretados. Dioses. Ella era cálida y húmeda y dispuesta, mientras lamía un camino arriba y abajo de su erección. Él apretó los dientes, esperando sin aliento el momento en que se lo enterraría en la boca. En su lugar ella bordeó su cabeza, deslizando la lengua degustando la pequeña perla de su hendidura.

Estaba jugando con él.

Burlándose.

Queriendo ver hasta dónde podía empujarlo hasta que sonó como una de las esponjas de mar del día anterior.

"Así que esta es la forma en que deseas jugar ", dijo él en un gruñido.

Ella le dio un toque de sonrisa.

Él debería estar enojado con ella por no obedecerlo, pero no pudo. Esto era de lo que el sexo se trataba. Lujurioso y divertido. Extendiendo las sensaciones, mejorando el deseo hasta que su cuerpo pidiera a gritos la liberación.

Pagaría por haber jugado con él, pensó con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero no ahora. Estaba disfrutando de su caprichoso humor.

Deslizó sus dedos por su sedoso pelo sujetando la cabeza con firmeza y empujando sus caderas hacia delante. Su pene se reunió con sus labios cerrados. Dio un paso atrás y levantó una ceja en alerta.

Una chispa brilló en sus ojos. Su expresión se suavizó, mientras poco a poco comenzaba a abrir la boca. Ella sacudió su lengua, invitándolo a entrar.

Él avanzó con cuidado para no tropezar con sus pies por la prisa. Los músculos de su garganta trabajaron mientras tragaba y contenía el aliento. Después cerró la boca a su alrededor y él se perdió. La sensación fue como caer por un precipicio. Sus párpados se cerraron. No había nada que lo anclara, mientras caía de cabeza de los cielos. Los latidos de su corazón hicieron eco en sus oídos. Su boca estaba muy mojada. La fuerza contra su ingle lo hizo apretar su control sobre su cabello. Sonidos suaves de gemidos se le escaparon de la boca mientras ella lo chupaba con fuerza y lo tomaba profundamente con la parte trasera de su garganta.

"Luna." Su nombre fue un susurro en sus labios. "Mi bruja. Mi hermosa bruja".

Cuando sus pelotas se pusieron apretadas contra su cuerpo, el amargo dolor lo hizo abrir los ojos. Luna se veía hermosa atada por las algas a la banca. En su posición semi-arrodillada su trasero estaba en alto, con sus muslos completamente abiertos. Sin embargo, la vista de su pene entrando y saliendo de su boca era preciosa. Su expresión de excitación, era intensa y duradera mientras ella lo tomaba profundamente haciéndolo temblar una y otra vez. Sólo se sostenía por una franja de algas marinas.

Se puso tenso, lo que facilitó que su cabeza se hiciera atrás y lanzando su pene a su boca. Mirando hacia abajo sobre ella, dijo, "Es mi turno".

Una serie de emociones corrieron por su rostro. Emoción. Miedo. Anticipación. Le encantaba verlas parpadeando en sus ojos.

Desde la mesa desenrolló dos floggers de algas. Todavía estaban húmedas y resbaladizas por haber estado en el océano mientras sus dedos se curvaban alrededor de los ejes y sostenía uno en cada mano. Arrastró ligeramente los extremos fríos por el trasero de ella que todavía lucía un color brillante. Entonces él comenzó a mover las muñecas. El ritmo fue lento al principio, creciendo hasta que los floggers zumbaron en el aire. Al mismo tiempo utilizó su vínculo-mental, mandando al pepino de mar que se moviera y agrandara.

Una vez más, Luna volvió la cara para que su mejilla descansara en el banco cubierto de piel. Desde esa posición, podía ver sus expresiones. Con su pequeña boca formando una "O" mientras ella regulaba su respiración. Las líneas tensas que se aumentaron en su frente le hicieron saber que él había golpeado un área muy sensible.

Luego la acción se invirtió de modo que las puntas de los floggers cortaron en el punto dulce en donde su trasero se unía a sus muslos. Al momento en que las correas tocaron por primera vez su pliegue ella empezó a temblar. "Artemis, me voy a venir." Hubo un grito de desesperación en su voz. Ella incluso se olvidó de referirse a él como amo, mientras su atadura comenzaba a deslizarse.

El aligeró sus golpes. "Espera, bruja. Todavía tengo que darte permiso, y no me llamaste Amo."

Por la forma en que ella apretó las nalgas, con un temblor incontrolable, él supo que era apenas capaz de contener su orgasmo.

Él no estaba mucho mejor. Su erección era dura como una piedra y se arco casi le tocaba el ombligo. Tuvo que abrir su posición para darle a sus bolas espacio suficiente para que cuando abriera el flogger los hilos no entraran en contacto con sus muslos.

Era el infierno, el puro infierno.

Con un movimiento de sus muñecas arrojó el floggers sobre sus hombros. Se adelantó y puso su pene entre sus hinchados pliegues.

Tenía que tenerla. Tenía que estar en su interior.

Pero no... Tenía que hacerla esperar. Esperar. Esperar.

Dioses, lo estaba matando.

Artemis jugó con su erección en su Quim. "¿Deseas que mi pene, bruja?"

Ella gimió. "Sí, Amo. Por favor".

Él frotó su duro pene contra su clítoris y fue todo lo que pudo hacer para frenar su control. Juró que comenzó a ver estrellas, y apretó los dientes.

Dioses del cielo, no podía soportarlo más.

Artemis se impulsó hacia adelante.

Enterró su erección palpitante en su interior.

Luna jadeó y gritó. Artemis gimió.

Por un momento, él se quedó perfectamente quieto y dejó que las sensaciones de ambos se unieran. Ella estaba húmeda y caliente a su alrededor. Su cueva palpitaba, apretándolo. Sus puños estaban cerrados, su expresión tensa, cuando lanzó un tembloroso suspiro.

Con su mente, habló, ordenándole al pepino de mar que se extendiera dentro de su trasero. Luna se retorció y sus rasgos también en una expresión torturada. "Oh, dioses. Tengo que venirme, Amo. ¡Por favor!"

"No, bruja. No hasta que te dé permiso." Tomó tiempo para calmar a la bestia dentro de él que quería ser liberada. Entonces comenzó a moverse, bombeando dentro y fuera de ella lentamente, disfrutando de los gritos suaves que hacía con cada estocada.

Dioses, amaba a esta mujer. Nunca se cansaría de tomar su cuerpo. Ahora, si ella sólo le diera su alma.

Sus dedos presionaron sus caderas mientras aumentaba el ritmo. El sonido de su carne, abofeteando carne, el saber del pepino de mar enterrado en su trasero y el aroma de su vida sexual, casi deshizo a Artemis. Pero no fue suficiente. Necesitaba ver su expresión, la naturaleza salvaje en sus ojos cuando ella se viniera.

Con sólo un pensamiento, las algas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos desaparecieron, así como el pepino de mar de su interior. Ella dio un grito y se estremeció cuando el pepino desapareció de su tenso trasero.

El paquete de artículos de otras especies marinas que la habían excitado desaparecieron también. Lentamente, deslizó su pene de su cuerpo. "Levántate, bruja." Ahora que ella ya no estaba atada, él la ayudó a ponerse de pie. "Acomódate en la piel al lado del banco." Sus nalgas estaban rojas, sus ojos color azul oscuros con su excitación, y su pelo negro alborotado alrededor de sus hombros mientras ella yacía sobre su espalda. Ella se puso de rodillas a sus pies, sintiendo la suavidad bajo sus piernas. Sus dedos se flexionaron y por un momento pensó que ella lo tocaría. "Abre las piernas."

Sus ojos se clavaron en su monte de Venus, mientras ella misma se desnudaba. Se deslizó entre sus muslos, y atrajo a sus cuerpos juntos, una vez más. Su pene le dio un codazo a su apertura, y ella se movió para darle un mejor acceso. En un movimiento rápido él entró.

"Te sientes tan bien. Dioses, podría permanecer enterrado dentro de ti para siempre." Las palabras se escaparon de su boca. Pero afirmaba cada una de ellas. Nunca se había sentido así con otra mujer.

Ella se inclinó hacia arriba y le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. "¿Podrías?"

Él sonrió. "Bruja atrevida. Sabes que disfruto follarte."

Ella le lanzó una mirada tímida a través de espesas pestañas. "¿Cuánto?"

"Te lo enseñaré." Gruñó mientras estiraba sus brazos debajo de sus muslos abriéndoselos más ampliamente.

La acción la hizo perder el balance. Sus brazos llegaron alrededor de su cuello, tirando de él para echarse hacia atrás con sus palmas de apoyo.

No podía aguantar mucho más. Empezó a follarla duro y rápido. Sus cuerpos machacaban juntos. Su respiración se hacía aún más dura.

"¿Amo?" Exclamó.

"Sí, bruja. Vente por mí." Él cayó hacia adelante, presionando su espalda contra la piel y su cuerpo cubrió el de ella.

Quién había gritado primero, Artemis no tuvo idea. Pero sus voces se levantaron, mientras caían por el precipicio como uno solo.

Las uñas de sus manos se hundieron en su espalda mientras se balanceaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante. El dulce dolor no se acercaba a la presión que rasgó su pene mientras llenaba a Luna con su semilla caliente. Su pene se sacudió varias veces, mientras su cuerpo lo apretaba. Doblándose después de cada onda, su cuerpo se tensó y luego ella lo exprimió dejándolo seco tanto de venirse como de energía.

Con la creciente tensión vio los colores de su orgasmo fluir en ella. Rojo... naranja... amarillo... verde... azul... y un blanco brillante. Sin púrpura. Sin negro.

¡Pero con blanco!

El alivio lo calentó, con la mente libre de peligro de lo que su futuro les pudiera deparar.

"Gracias a los dioses", murmuró sin pensar.

Luna dio una risa suave debajo de él. "¿Por qué?"

Él pasó sus manos contra su piel y la levantó para poder mirar sus ojos. No hizo ningún intento de ocultar la preocupación que había sentido. "Cuando hicimos el amor... antes vi los colores púrpura y negro en tu orgasmo." Le dio una sonrisa del alivio que sentía. "Pero no esta vez. Se han ido."

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Púrpura y negro? ¿Qué significan esos colores?"

Artemis se debatió entre decirle la verdad y no, pero sabía que le debía la verdad en todos aspectos. "Se refieren a la muerte... a la tuya o por tu mano." Su sonrisa volvió. "Pero los colores se han ido."

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Luna y su expresión se hizo torturada. "Letta. La hechicera. Yo le causé la muerte." Sorbió en voz alta y dio un suspiro estremecido. "No era mi intención. Traté de atraparla antes de que cayera... pero la fuerza de mi magia la hizo caer desde la ventana de la torre hasta su muerte en las rocas".

"Oh, mi amor." Artemis envolvió sus brazos mientras ella sollozaba contra su pecho. "No le hiciste daño intencionalmente. No fue tu culpa, tenías el derecho a defenderte".

"Pero... pero..." Ella hipó entre sollozos. "Incluso vi... vi la muerte por mi mano en los colores".

Artemis le acariciaba el pelo mientras la abrazaba y sentía sus lágrimas calientes en su pecho. "No significa que hayas causado su muerte intencionalmente. No fue tu culpa. Los colores muestran eso. Sobre todo porque vi el blanco esta vez. El blanco es puro. Si no fueras pura de corazón, no estaría allí."

Ella aspiró de nuevo, pero la sintió relajarse en sus brazos. Su corazón y respiración se emparejaron. Era tranquila. Era perfecta.

Después de unos momentos, él se puso de pie, levantándola en sus brazos, pasándole el pelo debajo de ella la llevó a un rincón de la habitación. Suavemente la bajó, sobre la piel y todo, siguiéndola, por lo que quedaron lado a lado. Ella se acurrucó contra él, soltando un suspiro.

"¿Quizás ahora me dirás más acerca de ese sorprendente poder que has mantenido oculto?" Él acarició suavemente su mejilla. "Tú sabes de mí, de mi historia familiar. Yo no conozco a ninguno de los tuyos."

Luna suspiró. "Nunca conocí a mis padres, me alejaron de ellos siendo un cachorro por una vieja bruja. Más tarde me enteré que mis padres habían sido asesinados."

Artemis acarició suavemente la mejilla de Luna, sin decir nada, dejando que ella tomara la iniciativa de lo mucho que le contaría.

Sus ojos color azul se centraron en los suyos. "La bruja que me alejó de mis padres querían explotar mi capacidad de crecimiento". Luna tensó la mandíbula. "Yo lo mantuve dentro de mí, negándome a liberarlo. No importaba cuántas veces la mujer me golpeara, se frustró. Finalmente, cuando tenía dieciocho años la bruja me llevó desde el Reino de los Árboles, en donde había crecido."

Con eso Artemis se quedó quieto. "¿Eres del Reino de los árboles?" Sabía que pretendía ser un lugar con grandes familias mágicas que podían trazar su linaje por siglos.

Luna suspiró. "Sí. Y fui vendida como esclava en Tarok. "

"¿Qué?" Artemis no pudo evitar la furia en su voz. "Nunca he oído hablar de que la esclavitud sea tolerada por ninguno de los reyes."

"No lo era, no lo es." Ella dio una respiración profunda. "Fui vendida a una organización de esclavas bajo tierra, pero, afortunadamente, el Rey Darien me sacó de mis captores y me liberó. Elegí servir como vidente a los cuatro reyes Tarok hasta que se aparearon todos."

Artemis obligó a la furia que sentía a calmarse ante la idea de lo que su hermosa hechicera hubiera pasado eso cuando era muy joven, pero estaba seguro de que estaba en sus ojos, en su expresión.

Luna le dio una suave sonrisa y esta vez pasó su mano por su mejilla. "Fue hace mucho tiempo. Yo fui feliz con mi vida por incontables años." Volvió un poco la cabeza y sus últimas palabras se apagaron.

Fui feliz con mi vida por incontables años.

¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

Por supuesto. Sus diferencias.

Su intestino se revolvió. No quería pensar en el futuro en ese momento. Él no quería hacerle frente a los problemas entre sus diferentes estilos de vida. Así que cuando Luna le preguntó: "¿Cómo viviré sin ti?" La pregunta lo sacudió hasta la médula y no pudo hablar. Le tomó un momento entender que a pesar de que se habían profesado su amor, ella no tenía ninguna intención de ser su reina.

"No vivirás sin mí, ya que no sé vivir sin ti." Ahí, lo había dicho. No necesitaba decir más. Trabajarían esos temas más adelante.

Luna sacó el aire con evidente incredulidad. "Artemis, no podemos luchar contra el hecho de que eres del agua, y yo soy de la tierra."

"No hay necesidad de luchar. Lo qué sea, será. Nos uniremos y tú serás mía."

Luna se expulsó de sus brazos y se levantó para quedarse mirándolo. "¿Qué?"

Artemis le acarició la mejilla con la palma de su mano. "Luna. Mi dulce bruja. Cuales quieras que sean nuestras diferencias encontraremos un camino alrededor de ellos."

"Pero…"

Él puso su dedo sobre sus labios. Un enorme nudo se formó en su garganta. "No puedo vivir sin ti." Sintió como si las palabras fueran arrancadas de su garganta. "Si no puedes vivir y gobernar a mi lado en Atlantis, entonces renunciaré a mi trono a favor de Derel y viviré contigo. Sólo dime que serás mi compañera."

Sus ojos se abrieron. Antes de que pudiera hablar, él dijo: "Únete a mí, Luna".

Ella se quedó callada más tiempo del que se sintió cómodo. Una lágrima se le escapó de empañados los ojos. Ella tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Su boca se abrió como si fuera a decir algo y después se cerró. Varias lágrimas se persiguieron unas a otras por sus mejillas.

El intestino de Artemis se apretó. Esas eran todas las señales de un adiós. ¡No! Su alma gritó. ¡No!

Luna sollozó. Su voz estaba llena de emoción al hablar. "No puedes renunciar a tu trono por mí."

"¿Cómo no hacerlo? Tú lo eres todo para mí." Él tomó su mejilla y le enjugó una lágrima de su ojo con su pulgar. Lo mataría renunciar a su trono, no sólo decepcionaría a su familia, sino a su pueblo. Sin embargo, no veía otra opción.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Sus lágrimas pincharon sus pestañas y las levantó mientras sus ojos se encontraban a su vez. "Artemis…"

"No. Sólo dime que te unirás a mí." La tensión apretaba todos los músculos y los tendones de su cuerpo. Se sentía como un pedazo de hilo estirado, demasiado tenso mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Su alivio fue increíble cuando ella asintió. Sintió como que su interior explotó cuando dijo: "Sí. Oh, dioses, Te amo." Ella lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Habían saltado juntos una barrera, Artemis pensó mientras la guiaba de regreso y luego deslizó sobre su cuerpo sobre el de ella. "Te amo". La presión creció detrás de sus ojos cuando entró en su cuerpo y comenzó a moverse. Sus párpados se cerraron.

No pensaba en nada, excepto en estar dentro de ella, en saber que ella era suya para siempre. Al momento en que llegó al clímax, Luna se vino con él y sus gritos se mezclaron como uno solo.

Cuando la última ola pura de colores de su orgasmo se apoderó de ella, él la abrazó.

Suavemente le apartó el pelo con la mano y la abrazó, con la tristeza mezclándose con la alegría de tener alguien a quien amar. "Le diré a mi gente mañana que mi hermano Derel ocupará mi lugar como Rey de Atlantis."

"¿Qué?" Luna colocó su mano sobre su pecho y se empujó a sí misma de modo que quedó mirando hacia abajo sobre él. "No puedes hacer eso. Tu pueblo te necesita".

Su confusión se mezcló con esperanza. "Pero…"

Luna sonrió. "Nos comprometeremos. Viviré en Atlantis contigo, pero vendré a la tierra cuando necesite la libertad para cambiar a mi forma de tigre y correr con el viento, de sentir el sol sobre mi rostro, de la alegría de ser quien soy por dentro."

Él se levantó para que se miraran entre sí. "¿Podrás hacer eso? ¿Vivir en la Atlántida conmigo?"

"Del mismo modo en que tú estabas dispuesto a quedarte en la tierra por mí."

Artemis deslizó su mano en su pelo y la atrajo a un beso tierno, apasionado. "Dioses, te amo, mujer," dijo, mientras se apartaba y miraba profundamente sus ojos color azul.

"Como yo te amo a ti." Su sonrisa era brillante, llena de tanta emoción como sentía agitándose en su interior.

Él se pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla. "Pero no podría permitir que vinieras a la tierra sola. Si no me puedo unir, siempre tendrás un séquito para garantizar tu seguridad. Sé que eres una poderosa hechicera, y que estudiar la magia de Atlantis hará tus habilidades aún más formidables, pero me preocuparía si vinieras a tierra sola. Si no puedo unirme enviaré a la Guardia de la Reina para estar extra-seguro de tu seguridad".

Luna lo miró por un momento sopesando si debía pelear o no, pero entonces dijo, "Por ti, lo que sea, mi amor".

**Continuara….**


	16. Chapter 16 Final

**El Descubrimiento de Luna**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Cheyenne McCray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kalina´s Discovery o en español que es El descubrimiento de Kalina de la serie ****Wonderland****(Mundo Maravilloso) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es, Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 16**

Las emociones que se producían en Luna no se parecían a nada que hubiera experimentado. Siempre había sido tranquila, recogida, serena, incluso. Ya no es así. Artemis la había liberado.

Y ahora se unirían. Ella sería la reina de Atlantis. Siempre había pensado que su destino era servir a los reyes y reinas. Nunca pensó ni aspiró a ser uno de ellos.

Sin embargo, allí estaba. Y se casaría con el hombre que amaba más que a nada en cualquiera de sus mundos.

Luna miró su opulento entorno, a la cámara que había compartido con Artemis desde que había regresado a Atlantis. Una cama de concha de ostra enorme brillaba con madre-perla sobre salía el centro de la habitación. Las sábanas y las mantas eran de perlas de color satinado y acariciaban la piel cuando se acurrucaba en el interior con su hombre. El aire frío que olía a agua de mar circulaba a través de la sala, lavando su cuerpo desnudo.

Se volvió hacia la pared lisa, pulida y estudió los murales de were-delfines que adornaban cada superficie. Las pinturas eran absolutamente impresionantes. Trazó la cola de un were-delfín hembra en un mural y pensó acerca de la sorpresa de sentirse tan cómoda ahora en Atlantis. Estaba muy por debajo de la tierra, en las profundidades del mar, y sin embargo no sentía temor por más tiempo.

Pasó el dedo sobre el pezón desnudo de la mujer del mural y hasta el pecho de la curva de su cuello. Luna se mostró satisfecha con el compromiso que ella y Artemis habían acordado. Cada vez que sintiera la necesidad de estar en tierra, de cambiar a su forma de tigre y correr con el viento, tomaría una burbuja de transporte a la superficie durante el tiempo que necesitara. Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en lo siguiente embargo. Siempre sería acompañada por un séquito de guardias de la reina de Atlantis. Ellos montarían a caballo mientras ella corría como una were-tigre a través de los bosques del reino del Sr. Yaten. Al principio se había resistido a la idea de que no se le permitiera la libertad total, pero le habían dado a conocer que como reina tenía deberes y responsabilidades, y eso incluía el mantenerse segura y no poner en peligro a su pueblo.

Su pueblo.

¿Cómo podría ahora pensar en los seres que vivían en el agua como su pueblo?

Pero lo hacía. Y desde su llegada y el anuncio de su compromiso matrimonial con su rey, todos los were-delfines que había encontrado habían sido amables y le habían expresado su beneplácito por la unión.

Las voces de las mujeres y la risa que venía desde el pasillo afuera de la alcoba hicieron que Luna se girara a su alrededor. Para su deleite, cinco mujeres se precipitaron a través de la puerta. Las reinas de Corazones, Espadas, Diamantes y Tréboles, junto con Mina, la Señora de Oz.

Cierta decepción se estableció en el vientre de Luna porque su amiga Diana, la Reina de Malachad, no estuviera aquí. Luna estaba segura de que Diana no estaba preparada para hacerle frente a las reinas que había casi matado cuando había estado bajo el control mental de Diamante.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, mientras las cinco mujeres se apresuraban hacia ella y abrazaba a cada una. Todo el mundo estuvo gritando y riendo tanto por un momento que Luna no pudo entender quién estaba diciendo qué. Las cinco de las mujeres eran de un lugar llamado Tierra, y sus acentos a veces eran difíciles de entender para Luna.

"Está bien, denle espacio a la mujer pueda respirar." La muy embarazada Lita, la Reina de Tréboles, sostuvo su mano sobre su gran, redonda barriga. "Yo podría utilizar un poco de aire, también", agregó con una sonrisa.

Mina la Señora de Oz echó su pelo rubio por encima del hombro y sonrió. "Sé lo que Luna realmente goza de estar con Artemis. Hablan de un orgasmo de muchos colores." Se volvió a las reinas. "Quiero decir realmente. Es totalmente súper. Cuando la mujer folla con un were-delfín, su piel se vuelve de todos los colores del arco iris. Se supone que es una sensación increíble." Hizo una pequeña mueca. "Yaten nunca me permitió descubrirlo por mí misma."

Lita sacudió la cabeza y Rei se echó a reír. Serena y Amy se miraron una a la otra con diversión en sus facciones.

Las mejillas de Luna se calentaron por primera vez en su vida con la discusión de cualquier tipo de sexo. Había tenido probablemente todo el sexo que una mujer podía tener hasta que había conocido a Artemis. "Digamos que no has vivido hasta que hayan tenido relaciones sexuales con una were-delfín".

Rei, la Reina pelirroja de Espadas, ladeó la cabeza, con las manos en las caderas vestidas de cuero. "Esto tengo que verlo. ¿Podemos verlo, Luna?"

Las mejillas de Luna se calentaron aún más. "Ah..."

"Sí, claro." La hermosa, rubia y llena figura de Serena, la reina de corazones, dio un bufido muy poco femenino a su hermana gemela Rei. "Como si Nicolás te dejara cerca de were-delfín mucho menos que Artemis".

Rei se encogió de hombros, pero la luz de sus ojos azules era traviesa. "Una chica puede intentarlo."

La Reina de Diamantes, Amy, tomó las manos de Luna entre las suyas y se las apretó, sus ojos marrones se reunieron con los de Luna. "No les hagas caso. Estás a punto de ser la reina de Atlantis. Este es un día muy especial".

"Tenemos algo para ti." Lita dio un paso hacia adelante y extendió una franja de tela que brillaba como la madre-perla.

Amy estiró las manos de Luna. "Sabemos que nunca llevas ropa, pero pensamos que tal vez te gustaría un poco de algo para que Artemis te quite".

Rei le dio a Luna una mirada. "Eres tan hermosa que es una vergüenza ocultarte en absoluto. Pero él te deseará de inmediato, por lo que también podría prolongar su agonía."

"Gracias." Luna no sabía qué más decir, excepto "Es impresionante", cuando tomó la tela de seda de Lita.

Cuando la tuvo en sus manos vio que no sólo era increíblemente bella, sino que era simple y acentuaba su piel clara y pelo oscuro. No haría nada para ocultar sus pezones o su Quim.

"Será perfecto." Mina tomó la ropa de Luna y comenzó a ayudar a Luna a ponérsela. "Esto es de Oz y te encantará lo que este vestido hace por ti. Artemis me dio una similar para nuestra boda."

Luna enarcó una ceja, pero tan pronto como el vestido hasta los tobillos estuvo sobre ella supo exactamente de lo que Mina estaba hablando. Se ajustaba a su forma, como si hubiera sido hecho para ella. Pero lo que era más era la forma en que acariciaba su piel, como si manos acariciaran sus pezones y Quim, y pensó que iba a llegar al clímax por las sensaciones. "Oh, mis dioses", dijo ella, tratando de no retorcerse frente a las mujeres.

Las cinco le sonrieron a Luna.

"Oh Dios mío es correcto." Rei dio un pequeño temblor y sus pechos casi se derramaron de las correas de cuero fino que cruzaban su pecho y apenas ocultaban sus pezones. "Hemos tenido la oportunidad de usar trajes de este material y es increíble."

"Mágico". Sonrió Serena. "Es magia absoluta."

Los momentos siguientes fueron terribles y emocionantes para Luna mientras hacía lo que pudo no llegar al clímax con la enorme tela que la masajeaba de una manera tan íntima.

Las mujeres la sentaron en la cama y prestaron atención a su cabello. Finalmente decidieron dejarlo abajo, pero Lita trenzó pequeña semillas de perlas en el pelo de Luna a ambos lados de su cara. Amy, que era artista, le puso lo que llamaban lápiz labial en sus labios - el lápiz labial de Luna era de un color rojo intenso como el rubor que acariciaba las mejillas de Amy. Amy siguió con los párpados de Luna bordándolos con kohl, y luego dio un paso atrás para mirarla con ojos críticos de artista.

"No necesitas absolutamente nada para verte más hermosa", dijo Mina con una sacudida de cabeza. "Pero esa línea hace que tus ojos sean aún más grandes y más bellos."

"Y con el rubor y el lápiz labial estás absolutamente sorprendente", dijo Serena con voz jadeante. "Todos los hombres se volverán aún más locos de lo que normalmente están cuando te vean."

Las mejillas de Luna estaban encendidas con fuego. No estaba acostumbrada a tal tratamiento de profusos elogios.

Cuando terminaron, Rei sacó un pequeño espejo del bolsillo de sus pantalones de cuero ajustados. Luna respiró hondo y luego levantó el espejo para mirar su reflejo. Sus labios se separaron con sorpresa por el cambio en su apariencia. El maquillaje era sutil, pero acentuaba sus pómulos altos, sus labios carnosos y sus ojos color azul. Las perlas tejidas en su cabello brillaban con la luz suave de la cámara.

Antes de que pudiera responder, el sonido de un varón aclarándose la garganta llegó desde la puerta. Luna miró hacia arriba para ver a Derel mirándolas y parecía completamente inconsciente de su completa erección. Estaba desnudo como todos los were-delfines elegían estar cuando no está en forma were-delfín.

"Maldición, mujer, Artemis es el más afortunado de los hombres. Sin embargo, siempre puedes abandonarlo por mí", añadió con un brillo en sus ojos de broma y dándole un guiño.

Luna sonrió y rió a las otras mujeres.

"Ya es hora." Derel estiró el brazo. Luna se acercó a él y deslizó su brazo. Él negó. "Estoy a punto de perder a la mujer más bella de Atlantis".

Mientras caminaban hacia la alcoba de la sala del trono, las otras cinco mujeres los siguieron, Luna se sorprendió al encontrarse temblando. Derel le dio otra mirada provocadora, pero su sonrisa era tranquilizadora. "Me siento bendecido por contar contigo como mi hermana, Luna".

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. "Como yo lo estoy de tenerte como hermano."

Cuando llegaron a la sala del trono, pequeñas manchas negras bailaron ante los ojos de Luna a la vista de tanta gente. También por primera vez para ella, se sentía como si fuera a desmayarse. Pero sonrió cuando vio el pequeño zumbido de Lacos aterrizando en el hombro de Karney.

Su mirada se movió hacia adelante y su corazón dio un salto de alegría cuando vio a los Reyes de Tarok, a Darien, el Rey de Corazones; Nicolás, el Rey de Espadas, a Richard, el Rey de Diamantes, y a Andrew, el Rey de Tréboles, a lo largo con el Señor Yaten de Oz. A cada uno de esos hombres los había amado a su manera, y sabía que ellos la habían querido a cambio. Había compartido su cuerpo con ellos, a menudo al mismo tiempo, pero nunca había compartido su corazón y alma de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con Artemis. El hecho de que los reyes, todos los were-tigres, hubieran desafiado al mar por ella le mostraban aún más de lo mucho que se preocupaban por ella.

Derel la acompañó más allá de los del sexo masculino. Cada rey y señor le dio una sonrisa y tenían un gesto de orgullo y amor, mientras se unían a sus compañeras, las cinco mujeres que habían ayudado a Luna a prepararse para su unión. Las mujeres parecían tan orgullosas como los hombres, sin ningún rastro de celos mostrándose en sus expresiones. Todos conocían la historia de Luna de servir a los reyes de todas las maneras inimaginables, y sin embargo, la amaban también.

Cuando Luna vio de pie a Artemis a los pies del trono, todo el mundo y todo lo demás dejaron de existir.

Apenas fue consciente del mar de gente, del piso frío pulido bajo sus pies, de la caricia de la ropa contra su piel desde sus hombros hasta los tobillos. Lo que captó y retuvo su atención fue el hombre que estaba a punto de unirse con su pareja de por vida. Nunca había creído que se uniría a un hombre. Pero había descubierto que existía tal cosa como el amor en su futuro.

Luna ya no temblaba cuando llegó a Artemis. Sus ojos se bebieron los increíbles ojos azules de él, su largo cabello rubio plateado que se deslizaba sobre sus hombros, y su más que perfecto, desnudo físico. Una corona de plata y perlas estaba posada justo encima de su frente y se veía tan real que le quitó el aliento de sus pulmones. Su pene sobresalía con orgullo y sus pezones se apretaron y su Quim se puso aún más húmedo al saber que ella lo deseaba. Casi deseó que la tomara delante de todas esas personas.

Derel se fue, dejándola de pie y con Artemis ante la que debería ser la mayoría de la gente de Atlantis.

"Estás más allá de hermosa, mi amor." Artemis le tomó las manos en las suyas mientras su mirada recorría su cuerpo desde sus dedos a sus ojos. "Pero lo que me gusta es tu corazón y alma."

"Como yo te amo", susurró.

Luna de repente se dio cuenta de la madre de Artemis, Navara. Ella estaba a su lado, justo en frente de los tronos, de cara al pueblo de Atlantis. Se puso de pie en uno de los escalones que conducían a los tronos y fue sólo ligeramente mayor que Luna, pero la cabeza Navara no alcanzaba la altura de Artemis.

En las manos de Navara, llevaba una corona que hacía juego con la de Artemis, sólo que más pequeña. La de Artemis era tal vez una banda gruesa de dos pulgadas alrededor de su cabeza. La que Navara sostenía tenía alrededor de una pulgada de ancho, y era tan hermosa como la de Artemis.

Artemis y Luna se volvieron hacia Navara, de espaldas a la multitud.

"Estoy feliz de darle la bienvenida a nuestra familia a esta chica de tierra", dijo Navara en voz alta y clara. "Me complace unir a Luna de los were-tigres, a mi hijo Artemis nuestro rey." La sonrisa de Navara fue suave, con sus ojos empañados, cuando levantó sus manos y sostuvo la corona sobre la cabeza de Luna. "Estoy orgullosa de llamarte mi hija Luna, y nuestra reina."

Luna se estremeció, su piel se volvió de gallina mientras Navara ponía la corona sobre la cabeza de Luna. Encajó perfectamente, quedando justo por encima de su frente. Ella hizo una reverencia de hombros a la madre de Artemis y cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Navara. La mujer sonrió y Luna pudo ver que el orgullo de sus ojos era real.

La voz de Navara sonó de nuevo alta y clara al dirigirse a la multitud. "Les presento al rey y la reina de Atlantis".

Como uno Artemis y Luna se volvieron a la multitud. Él le agarró la mano firmemente mientras gritos y aplausos estallaban, tan fuertes que la sala retumbó con ellos.

Artemis atrapó la cara de Luna en sus manos y la jaló a él de nuevo. "Mi Reina", dijo con su voz profunda.

Luna temblaba dentro de su control. "Mi rey".

Artemis capturó su boca en un beso dominante, posesivo. "Mía", dijo con urgencia contra sus labios. "Para siempre mía."

Parecía como si la celebración se hubiera prolongado durante años antes de que Artemis tomara a Luna de la mano y se escaparan a su dormitorio.

"¿Cómo pudiste jugar conmigo de esa manera?" Artemis le pellizcó los pezones a través de la tela que nunca había dejado de torturarla. "Ocultar tu cuerpo de mí de alguna forma."

Luna sólo pudo decir: "Te deseo, Artemis. Te necesito."

Él inclinó la cabeza para succionar uno de sus pezones a través de la delgada tela, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su montículo cubierto de tela. Luna lo tomó por los hombros y alzó la voz. "Oh, dioses." Su tortura había aumentado por diez. Pero de alguna manera supo que la tela no la dejaría llegar a su clímax, sin importar qué tan cerca su cuerpo estuviera de la cima. Había sido así toda la noche.

Artemis mordió su pezón, lo que la hizo gritar de placer. Bañó el brote tenso antes de volver su atención al otro pecho, dándole la misma atención.

"Tenemos que sacarte esto", dijo en lo que sólo se podía llamar una orden. Trató de deslizárselo hacia debajo de los hombros, intentando tirar de la tela. "¿Cómo se quita esto por Dios Santo?"

"No lo sé", dijo Luna mientras lo miraba. "Sólo tienes que bajármelo, no me importa cómo".

Artemis agarró la parte delantera de la tela en sus puños. Tenía la mandíbula tensa, sus ojos eran de un fuego azul como sus bíceps abultados. En un movimiento rápido el material fue triturado y lo arrojó lejos de ella por lo que aterrizó en un montón brillante en el suelo pulido.

Él la tomó en sus poderosos brazos, lo que la hizo gritar y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "No vuelvas a cubrir tu cuerpo de mí otra vez", ordenó.

Ella no pudo apartar los ojos de los suyos. "Sí, mi rey."

Cayeron sobre la cama, con su cuerpo deslizándose sobre las satinadas sábanas. Artemis rápidamente la llevó debajo de él, con sus caderas entrando duro entre sus muslos abiertos, con su pene presionando sus húmedos pliegues.

Durante mucho tiempo la miró. "Desde el momento en que te vi, supe que eras mía."

Luna no pudo encontrar su voz en un primer momento. Tragó mientras sus pensamientos se tambaleaban hacia atrás a cuando se habían conocido y cómo ella lo había evitado. "Creo que mi corazón también lo sabía", dijo lentamente. "Simplemente no lo podía creer. No creía que podría encontrar el amor."

Su rostro era serio, mientras su largo cabello acariciaba sus pezones. "Tú eras para mí, Luna. Sólo para mí."

Ella asintió, con su pelo deslizándose contra el raso de las cubiertas de la cama. "Como tú lo eras para mí."

La expresión de Artemis seguía siendo grave mientras bajaba su rostro al de ella hasta que sus narices se tocaron y sus ojos estuvieron cerrados. "Te amo, Luna. Siempre lo haré." Al mismo tiempo, atrajo su boca a la suya, deslizando su pene en su mojado Quim. Luna se quejó con la sensación de alivio de su entrada y salida y por cómo lo estaba haciendo el amor. Su lengua suavemente encontró la suya mientras llenaba su... cuerpo, mente, corazón y alma. El momento era tan hermoso que una lágrima rodó por las comisuras de sus ojos.

Cuando se apartó para mirarla, nunca dejó de moverse con el lento balanceo de sus caderas. Sin decir palabra, bajó la cabeza para seguir el camino de una de sus lágrimas con su lengua, y luego hizo lo mismo con su otro ojo.

Mantuvo el ritmo trayéndola más cerca para llegar al clímax. Todo era tan precioso que su cuerpo se llenó de emoción, tanto que ya no lo pudo contener. "Artemis, por favor, ven conmigo. No voy a venirme sin ti."

Sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes, más poderosas. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados mientras Luna se perdía en las profundidades de sus ojos azules.

"Ahora", dijo mientras se enterraba a sí mismo muy profundo dentro de ella.

Toda la emoción y el amor que había mantenido guardados en su interior brotó de ella, y su grito resonó en la habitación, acompañado por el de él. Los colores de su orgasmo se deslizaron debajo de su piel, pero ella los vio en su mente, también. Ondulantes como un arco iris seguido por brillantes estrellas blancas.

Sintió el pulso de su pene dentro de ella, con las contracciones de su núcleo en torno a él mientras su simiente la llenaba.

Artemis retiró su pene de Luna y la acunó en sus brazos. Se movieron tanto para que él quedara sobre su espalda y ella se acurrucara en el hueco de su brazo, con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho para que ella escuchara el constante golpeteo de su corazón.

"Esto es para ti", murmuró, y oyó el estruendo de energía en el pecho con su voz. "Mi corazón late por ti."

Luna suspiró mientras se relajaba en los brazos de Artemis. "Estoy en casa ahora", dijo. "Por fin he encontrado mi casa."

**FIN**


End file.
